The Lost Sword
by Katie.d13
Summary: Nine new demigods are given a new quest. These nine arent really...lets say...Best Buddies, but they must learn to get along as they try to succeed. The fate of the world is in their hands. Follow the nine as they figure the mystery of The Lost Sword.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so here it is! **_**The Lost Sword **__**Chapter one **_**Please Review!**

_Camp Half Blood_

Felder, Fawn and Holly made their way to the big house. It was getting a new paint job because the blue was peeling off. The new color would be red. How Felder wished to be playing volleyball with the Hermes campers and not getting ready to find seven half bloods. Seven! He thought. Seven half bloods at once! Little did he know that there would be more than just seven.

Chiron instructed them to go to the big house as soon as Jakob sent the message. There was a Fury at a school which a certain half blood was attending. Jakob, Felder's brother, had been attending the school all year keeping an eye on the half blood. He had found three other half bloods in New York also.

The satyr and the satyresses walked straight into the big house. Mr. D wasn't there today, so the three of them weren't _that_ nervous. Chiron sat in his wheel chair sorting through some paying cards. He looked up when he heard the clopping of the satyrs' feet.

"I suspect the message has been sent?" Chiron asked glancing at me. Jakob had sent the message only minutes before then. The Iris message had said only this. _Come now. Send the girls north. The kindly one is getting too suspicious. Quickly! _Felder told Chiron what Jakob had said.

"Girls, are you ready?" Chiron asked them shakily. No satyress had ever been sent to find half bloods. Fawn and Holly were honored to be the first.

"Yes," they said in unison. They do that a lot. Some may say it's because they are twins and they think alike.

"Then off you shall go." He said. He pulled out ten necklaces. They were all leather strings. "Give these to each child. They are all over their claiming date so when these touch their necks, they will be claimed instantly and their parents will grant them their weapon. This is very important to get them all here safely." The centaur handed five necklaces to the girls and five to Felder.

"Um, Chiron." Felder stammered. "Why are there ten?"

"Just in case." Was all he said. He paused and his eyes were gleamed over. For a moment he looked ready to cry but everyone knows, Chiron will never cry. Well at least in front of someone. "Now go. You heard your brother. Be quick."

The girls had three half bloods to find: two in Boston, and one in Concord Vermont. Felder and Jakob had four in New York. One was with Jakob, and another was just on the streets somewhere, another was living in a motel just across the river in New Jersey so they counted that as New York, and the last was living with his mom in an apartment near times square.

The only thing the three could think was, _why weren't they all claimed at thirteen? _It confused them, but they understood completely that arguing wasn't an option.

Fawn and Holly took the direct route for satyrs: The trees. The tree nymphs will get them to wherever they need to go quickly. They said goodbye to Felder when they got to central park.

"This exact spot," Holly said. "We will be back here in twenty four hours. Right here. Got it?"

"Yes, yes." Felder sighed. "I got it!" To Holly, Felder was always one to forget, but Felder thought to himself, not this time. This time is way too important. This only made him even more nervous. The satyresses disappeared in the trees. It was eight thirty in the morning. Felder had thirty minutes to get to the school and find Jakob and Sadie.

After making sure his shoes were on as tightly as possible, Felder scurried off to the road to catch a cab. There was no way he was going to walk the entire way there. He made sure his reed pipes were in his pocket while running; almost wishing he forgot them so he wouldn't have to go through this, but naturally, they were there.

Felder stood on the sidewalks. He only looked about 17 but really, he was almost twice that:30. All satyrs and satyresses looked like this at this age. To mortals it was if they aged slowly. He dug out the wad of mortal cash Chiron had given the three of them and called a taxi by whistling. Nothing came, the open taxis just past him. He called again and waved his hand, again there was nothing. Pedestrians walked by him eyeing him lightly. Felder sighed he hated being improper, so unlike his brother.

"YO TAXI!" He screamed and waved his hand at the next taxi driving by. It skidded to a stop in front of him. Felder stepped in, careful not to catch his shoe on the door frame to expose his hoof. "Goode high school and step on it."

"You late there buddy?" The cab driver asked chuckling and taking the vehicle out of park.

"You could say that." Felder muttered, crossing his arms.

It was the last day of school for all the Goode students and Sadie was late. She had to run through the streets of Manhattan. For some reason, her father stopped her alarm clock before she woke up; thinking yesterday was the last day of school. Sadie was furious, she had a big project due today in Ms. Kosten's class, and she did not want a bad grade because she was late.

Too late. Sadie ran into Ms. Kosten's Social Studies class while she was already talking.

"Ah, Ms. Garsadol," She cooed evilly. "Nice for you to join us. Do you have a slip?"

"No I—" Sadie began to explain, but Ms. Kosten held up her wrinkly hand.

"Stay with me after class Ms Garsadol. Now take your seat." Sadie slumped over to her seat next to her wide eyed crippled friend, Jakob. He looked terrified, but completely calm.

"Dude," Sadie whispered. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah," Jakob said perfectly calm not picking his head up from his notes. "Totally fine." He glanced out the window, and at the door. He was shaking his leg slightly.

"I highly doubt that." Sadie mumbled. Jakob was a terrible liar.

"Ms. Garsadol!" Ms. Kosten said very annoyed, "Do you have something you would like to share with the class?"

"No," Sadie murmured.

"I'm sorry? I didn't get that, Ms. Garsadol. Sadie gritted her teeth. She was the only one that Ms. Kosten called by her last name and it was getting annoying.

"No," Sadie said clearly.

"No— what?"

"Oh my god!" Sadie muttered.

"Ms. Garsadol!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Step outside young lady." Now it was young lady? Sadie thought to herself standing up. Sadie stomped out of the room, leaving Jakob behind. He stood up.

"Jakob, do you have something to add?" Ms. Kosten growled before stepping out of the room after Sadie. Jakob thought a moment then slumped back in his seat.

Outside Sadie waited with her arms crossed and leaning up against the lockers.

"What are you going to do?" Sadie asked her. "I was already expelled from the school, this is my last day."

"Where is it?"Hissed Ms. Kosten.

"Excuse me?" Sadie stood up straight.

"At least one of the nine of you should know where it is!" She hissed louder. "Where is it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Sadie yelled, and what used to be Ms. Kosten, appeared a wrinkled creature with wings and clawed feet. Sadie stumbled backwards down the hall.

"What the hell?" She muttered.

"Tell me where it is demigod!"

"Leave me alone!" Sadie darted off down the hall. The social studies room door opened and Jakob came out. He began to play music on his reed pipes. Roots grew through the floor and began wrapping the creature. Soon there were two pipes playing. Felder appeared down the hall. At the other end of the long hall, Sadie stopped and turned and her eyes widened as she saw what was happening to Ms. Kosten.

The roots thickened, but in a puff of black smoke the creature disappeared in rage. Sadie just stood there, her mouth was partially open. The two boys ran down the hall towards her.

"What was—" she stammered. "Was that just—I am _so_ dreaming."

"Sadly you're not." The new boy said. Sadie stared at him not having a clue who he was.

"Shut up Felder!" Jakob said. "You're freaking her out."

"Oh I'm past freaked out." Sadie muttered. "I'm at gone crazy."

"There is no time," Felder said. "We have to go. The next one I located is not far from here."

"What the hell just happened?" Sadie demanded. "What is going one?" Felder sighed and glanced at his brother. They shared a quick argument with their eyes by glaring. You start, no you start, no _you_ start, until Felder gave in and began.  
>"That was a Fury." Jakob kicked his younger brother making his shoe fall of.<br>"Kindly one," Jakob muttered. Sadie's eyes widened once more at the sight of a hoof instead of a foot on Jakob. "Not, you know. It's kindly one."  
>"Do you want to explain?" Felder yelled.<br>"No," Jakob let his head dip.  
>"I'll explain on the way out." Felder decided and steered Sadie out as the social studies room began to erupt with noise as kids got out of their seats. Sadie wanted to protest, she wanted to demand answers now, but Felder pushed her out the main doors. Jakob pulled his shoe back on and hopped off after us. Sadie's mind was racing, what the hell just happened to her?<p>

Andrew Johnson wandered through the streets of Manhattan. He didn't really care where he was going it was just going to be somewhere away from home and that dragon lady. He shivered at the memory.  
>With his backpack slung over his shoulder, he looked like a normal kid wandering through New York, but he was much more than that.<br>Suddenly a cab pulled up next to him and three kids walked stepped out. The girl was nearly pushed out by one of the boys. Andrew stopped in his tracks. The girl crossed her arms.  
>"Now, can you tell me what's going on?" she demanded to the older boy. Both boys ignored her an turned to me.<br>"You Andrew Johnson?" The older one asked. The cab they stepped out of pulled away. Andrew nodded lightly.  
>"You have to come with us."<br>"What?" Andrew spoke with a annoyed tone. "Who are you?"  
>"Did a dragon lady or more commonly known as a dracaena come to your school three days ago or did it not?" the guy asked.<br>"Uh yeah but how do you know-"  
>"I know a lot of things."<br>"What are you some FBI agent?" Andrew snapped. Both boys chuckled. The girl just stood there crossing her arms. She had stormy grey eyes and long blonde hair. Andrew instantly felt the need to hit on her.  
>"No, we aren't." the younger boy said. "We are here to take you somewhere safe. We have to go quickly." he out emphasis on the last word.<br>"Uh, okay." Andrew stuttered. Now under other circumstances he would have said Hell no! and ran but he had nothing better to do.  
>"I'm Felder," the younger one said. "That's Jakob, and this is Sadie." Andrew gave Sadie an award winning smile that always worked. She just rolled her eyed at him and looked back to Jakob.<br>"Two down," Jakob said.  
>"Two to go." Felder finished. "This way to the other boy's house. Andrew-"<br>"Call me AJ," Andrew said through his teeth.  
>"Okay, AJ, you have any idea what is happening?" AJ shook his head. "Good, we can still explain to the others all together."<br>The two satyrs pushed through the people in front with Sadie and AJ behind them.  
>"Isn't AJ a girl's name?" Sadie commented after a few moments. Andrew forced himself not to punch the girl.<br>"No,"  
>"What does it stand for anyway?"<br>"Andrew Johnson."  
>"I like Andrew better. It's a nice name." she concluded. Sadie then thought to herself, did I say that out loud? They both blushed and Sadie became furious with herself.<br>"Keep up," Felder told us.  
>"Wait," Sadie said after another few moments of walking. "If this kid is our age, won't he be in school?"<br>"Nope," Jakob said. "He dropped out early this year. His last day would have been yesterday though."Sadie shrugged.  
>They made it to little Italy. AJ had memories flood back to him of Italy. Nothing special happened there but it had just been him and his mom then. He shook the memories out of his head.<br>They made their way down a very long ally way. It went on for a block or two.  
>"Where are we going?" Sadie asked. She had been through almost every part of New York, as far as she knew there was nothing back here.<br>"It's a shortcut." Jakob said. Suddenly the ground started to rumble. Sadie fell into Andrew but quickly pushed herself away scowling making AJ smirk.  
>"Jakob!" Felder yelled in protest. Andrew could have sworn they were brothers.<br>"Uh," Was the only response they received. Sadie and Andrew both looked around but couldn't see Jakob. Where did he go? Suddenly the ground erupted. Out of the earth flew out a giant lion thing. It had a spiked tail, and a human face, but a lions body. Sadie screamed.  
>"I have never..." Felder muttered, but his voice trailed off. He held his hands up to the creature and bowed his head slightly. The large lion roared and Felder looked up with terror in his eyes.<br>"Food!" the missing satyr Jakob muttered from somewhere to the left of the young demigods. To the right Felder stood paralyzed.  
>Slowly the two half bloods inched their way to the right down the alley. The creature charged at them and the two ran. Felder was pushed aside into a large garbage can. The creature roared with rage.<br>Sadie had thought up a plan quickly. She grabbed Andrew's hand. He pulled away but she fiercely took his hand again. She wrestled for it just in time to grab the bar.  
>"Jump!" she yelled, and Andrew obeyed. The pulled themselves up onto the top of the bar. Then they climbed onto the fire escape to their left. They went as high as possible.<br>Sadie cried out in pain realizing there was a great pain in her arm. She looked over to see a large spike that seemed to come from the tail of the lion sticking out of her arm.  
>"Oh my god." Andrew said. He put out his hand and reluctantly Sadie put out her arm. She held back tears that burned her eyes. They weren't even noticeable. Without a second thought, AJ pulled out the spike. Sadie had cried out again but sucked it up.<br>Sadie's head began to throb and her vision blurred. She blacked out.

Someone was outside Drew Taylor's window, no wait two things. One was laying limp on the fire escape; the other was standing up looking down over the rail nervously.  
>Drew sighed deeply. He got up and picked up his sword. Mortal or not he was going to at least scare them. Drew opened the window making the one boy jump. The guy had the messiest hair Drew had ever seen, it was worse than his, but on the guy it looked almost good. The kid's large green eyes widened at the sight of Drew and his wickedly sharp four foot long sword.<br>"What are you doing on my terrace?" Drew asked harshly.  
>"Dude," The boy said. "No need for weapons."<br>"Your on my property without permission, I can hurt you."  
>"It's a fire escape. Technically it's the state's property." Drew cursed under his breath. This guy was smart.<br>Drew looked down at the girl. She had blonde hair that was a little curly and was pretty long. His eyes wandered to her badly bleeding arm and to the large spike in the boys hand.  
>"Did you just stab her with that? You know they are poisonous." Drew asked the guy.<br>"What?" then he recognized the spike in his hand. "NO! It was from that!" the guy pointed down to the ally way. What Drew recognized as a manticore, was trying to climb up after them.  
>"Gods, do I have to do everything around here?" Drew jumped down the fire escape and attacked the large beast.<br>Meanwhile, Felder was searching for his brother after seeing the half blood's got to safety.  
>"FOOD!" The missing satyr said giving Felder a clue where his brother lay.<br>"Shut up!" Felder hissed anyway. "The manticore will come back."  
>After a few minutes, he found his brother and shook him. He shook again and again, but his brother wouldn't wake. He started to slap his cheek.<br>"Gods, Jakob!" He muttered. "Wake up!"  
>"Lion monster thing!" Jakob yelled.<br>"Shut it!" then his brother recognized what his brother said. "Do you honestly not know the name of that thing?"  
>"I so do!" the two satyrs brushed themselves off and scurried off in the direction of the manticore. "Isn't it a Griffin?"<br>"It's the manticore you idiot." Jakob didn't answer.  
>At the end of the ally. The new demigod was fighting off the manticore.<br>"That's him." Jakob muttered. "The third demigod."  
>In moments the demigod took down the beast.<br>"Where are the other two?" Jakob asked the demigod.  
>"Who are <em>you<em>?" he demanded.  
>"The two satyrs that will bring you safely to camp." Felder said.<br>"I don't want to go to some stupid camp."  
>"We are on a tight schedule. We need to go. Where are the other two."<br>"Up there on the fire escape, but- Hey!" the two satyrs were already climbing up.  
>"You know his parent?" Felder asked his brother.<br>"Yep," Jakob said. "But he Has yet to be claimed. Oh good he _is _following us."  
>Up on the fire escape the two satyrs found what they didn't want to happen.<br>Sadie lay unconscious on the fire escape. Andrew was staring at the two satyrs asking what the heck were they going to do?  
>"Will you people just leave?" The boy asked climbing up onto the fire escape.<br>"We need to keep moving." Jakob said. Felder turned to the boy.  
>"And you are coming with us." Felder told him. The boy gritted his teeth.<br>"Don't tell me what to do." He muttered through his teeth.  
>"Oh well, you're coming." Felder said. I don't think any satyr has ever stood up to a demigod, Felder thought.<br>"Felder, did you bring ambrosia?" Jakob asked.  
>"Uh..." He did forget something. "I left it with the girls I think..."<br>"Felder!" Jakob calmed himself down. He reminded himself to never leave responsibilities in a younger satyr's hands, especially his brother's.

"Well we have to keep moving!" Felder insisted trying to change the subject.

"Well we can't with a wounded half blood that isn't even conscious!" The two satyrs bickered with each other for a few moments. Andrew and the new kid exchanged awkward glances a few times. This was beginning to get out of hand. Drew's mom came up into his room seeing the five of them outside on the fire escape.

"Drew Taylor how many times do I—," His mother stopped short. "Oh great." She muttered seeing Sadie lying on the floor of the escape. The brothers stopped bickering.

"I suspect you're here to take Drew to camp?" The women asked the two boys. They both nodded. "Okay, I have some ambrosia for the girl if you would like it. It seems like you need to keep moving."

"Mom!' Drew protested. "You're just going to let them take me?"

"I told you they were going to come sooner or later!" The women stormed out of the room. The five were silent until the women came back with a small bag of what looked like sugar cubes.

"Here" She handed the bag to Jakob.

"Mom can you at last tell me who my dad is?" Drew insisted, but his mother just shook his head.

"He has to claim you, I can't tell. Now go, I don't want any monsters attacking my house!" Drew's mom stormed out and didn't return.

"Wow," Jakob muttered, pulling a cube out of the plastic bag. "This is really old ambrosia. I am going to guess fifteen years old."

"Oh well." Felder said. "Give it to Sadie and let's get out of here. We still need to find Archlilli." All Drew could think was that, that was a funny name, he couldn't tell if it was a boy's or a girl's name.

Jakob fed Sadie the ambrosia by popping it into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up but instantly fell back down and groaned holding her head.

"Here have another," Jakob said. "It will help, a lot." Sadie took another cube and took it eagerly. She sighed as the pain flowed away from her head and arm. The only thing left on her arm was a small scar and a bit of dried blood.

"Good, let's get moving." Sadie and Andrew followed the brothers down the fire escape. After on last look at his room, Drew reluctantly followed.

"We need to go to Grand Central." Jakob said.

"Why?" Drew asked disgusted. Grand Central was not a very exciting place to him.

"That is where Archlilli is normally. "

"Why would anyone want to hang out there?" Sadie asked, stumbling every few steps. The poison didn't reach anywhere important but she was still a little dizzy.

"Who knows?" Felder muttered. "At least it is still on our way to central park." They all made sure everyone knew each other, and then they were off.

This time they grabbed a cab. With Sadie's condition they couldn't walk all the way there. The funny part was that neither satyr was able to call a taxi. Sadie had sighed and had called the taxi like the true New Yorker she was.

Drew had taken the front seat while the four had squeezed in the back.

"Maybe we should have taken the other taxi." Jakob mumbled as they hit very bad traffic.

"I am not going through that again." Felder said. "Plus one of these kids will probably try to ask for their fate and get themselves killed."

Andrew and Sadie exchanged confused glances. That did not sound good. They were both glad they took the normal taxi instead of the cab they were suggesting.

Grand central came into view finally after forty five minutes. The whole group went down into the station after a while of Felder yelling at the cab driver for the fee through traffic. They eventually left him and he would catch up later.

Sadie was somewhat excited that she wasn't going to be the only girl in their traveling group anymore. She was still most definitely pissed off that she wasn't getting answers to her questions just yet though.

On a bench in a dark corner sat a girl. She had midnight black hair with a blue streak. Her eyes seemed black from where the group stood. They were heavily coated with eyeliner. She was wearing all black: black skinny jeans a black t-shirt and a black jean jacket. She had tons of bracelets covering her arms and one necklace. Jakob instructed the three demigods to sit on the bench and not to move.

Drew, of course did not sit down, and Drew, of course, did not stay put. He was not going to keep taking orders from a dumb satyr. He walked off and sat down next to some old guy and tried not to make eye contact.

Sadie and AJ sat far apart from each other on the same bench. Andrew smirked at her persistence on keeping away from him. Sadie just crossed her arms and looked the other way.

Felder joined Sadie and AJ on the bench and waited for Jakob to return. Felder kept an eye on Drew while he sat there with his sword at his feet. No one seemed to notice the sword as they walked past him. AJ and Sadie were both confused about this. The cab driver didn't notice it either and Drew had been sitting in the front seat.

Eventually Jakob came back with the girl, Archlilli.

"Get one thing straight," she said to us. "I'm Archy, and you are whoever you are. Leave me alone and no one gets hurt." Sadie's excitement for a new girl faded and she suddenly missed being the only girl.

The now group of six, walked out of Grand Central Station. Sadie called another taxi and they made their way to Central Park.

"I am absolutely positive it was this exact spot!" Felder said almost twenty four hours later. The group of demigods groaned. They had been at this all day. Apparently they needed to meet some people who were going to come out of a tree.

"Well," AJ said. "Might as well get comfortable." He plopped himself onto a large patch of grass. Drew followed his example and sat down up against a tree which Archlilli had climbed. Sadie sat down near them all in another patch of grass.

"Wait…" Felder muttered scurrying to another spot. "Maybe it was here…"

Sadie pulled her hair out of a pony tail and let it flow down to its full length. She hadn't done that in a while and it helped warm her from the cool breeze. Sadie was still demanding answers but had stopped bugging Jakob, her former best friend and present creeper.

Andrew sat in the grass looking up at the clouds. It was slowly becoming night. He got comfortable and put his hands behind his head. This was going to take a while, he thought.

Drew wasn't really, well let's say happy with what was happening. He had known about the gods and that his dad was one for a while. He had a pretty good idea who is father was too, but he wouldn't claim him. This wasn't that weird, but he really did not want to leave home. Monsters had attacked before but he had never been taken by two stupid satyrs to attempt to bring him to safety.

Archy did most definitely not like this so far. She had just been pulled from her comfortable bench and brought into this having no clue what was going on. She wanted to demand answers like the Sadie girl was doing, but she didn't want to sound annoying like she was.

After another hour of Felder walking around the park while Jakob and the four demigods stayed, five kids came running over to their group: three girls and two boys.

"Oh gods!" One girl muttered. "We are so so so so sorry we are totally late!"

"HA!" Felder exclaimed making two of the girls that looked like twins jump. "I told you this was the spot!"

"Yeah yeah," Jakob muttered. "We have to go. How many monsters attacked you guys?" One of the twins instructed the three others to go sit with the four demigods.

Reluctantly, they came and sat down with the scattered four. One of the boys sat down next to Sadie. He had dark brown curly hair and deep brown eyes that seemed to be speckled with blue. Sadie moved a bit away from him wrinkling her nose at the smell. The boy smelled of dirty sea water, all the new kids seemed to.

"Don't ask." The boy murmured to Sadie. "I'm Adam."

"I'm Sadie."

All the new demigods exchanged names. The one girl was Charlotte, but she preferred Chuck. She had long brown hair and bronzy eyes. She wore jeans that were ripped like they were clawed at. Her shirt was a faded blue and she had navy blue converse shoes on.

The other girl was Sheanina but preferred Shea. She had black hair that flowed all the way down to her waist with blue highlights. Her eyes were beautiful, anyone would admit it. They were all black but with a light blue outline. She had ripped and faded jeans and a t-shirt that read Got Death?

The half bloods remained silent. No one knew anything yet, they all wanted answers. The only ones that actually knew something, was Drew and Shea. They shared all the information they knew, which wasn't much.

"Wait, so all of us have a mortal parent and a godly parent?" Chuck asked after they were done. "That doesn't really sound possible." The group had formed a circle and was now discussing what they knew.

"It is." Shea said. "Does that hellhound that attacked us before sound possible? Yeah no, but it happened and you almost lost your leg because of it." Chuck instantly covered the large tear in her jeans.

"Wait, you were attacked too?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, by a hell hound that drove us into the Boston Bay, and then attacked by a Fury that just exploded into black smoke." Adam mumbled.

"Same here!" Sadie exclaimed. "Well to me anyway, but the hellhound for you was a manticore for us. The Fury was my social studies teacher."

"The Fury for us was my physics teacher!" Shea exclaimed.

"Guys!" Holly came over and yelled. "We are in a public place, don't talk about that stuff! And if you need to talk about the…F words… call them kindly ones." The seven demigods laughed a bit. "What?"

"Nothing." AJ assured. Holly didn't really seem reassured but went with it and went back to Jakob, Felder and Fawn.

"Do you think she knows what the F word is?" Archy asked through a small laugh.

"Probably not." Adam said. "I said crap on the way down here and she questioned me on why I just said poop. It was kind of funny."

It was pitch black outside now, and the group had to decide to stay the night in the woods because Sadie still couldn't go very far and Chuck was still limping slightly. They both couldn't risk any more ambrosia. Plus, most we too tired to continue on a long journey.

The seven demigods picked places to sleep. Most of them needed it. The group from up north was even more exhausted. They hadn't been to sleep in more than twenty four hours.

Thalia led the hunters through the streets of New York as unnoticeable as possible. She didn't want to attract a lot of attention to the group so they were off in teams, taking different routes to central park.

Thalia had earlier informed Chiron of the two half bloods she had picked up wandering through the woods near New York. He had told her to bring them to central park where there was a party of demigods waiting to be escorted to camp.

She had decided that her hunters would find the group, and then rest in central park for the night. It would be easier and she may even be able to help the group to camp. Really she just wanted to see Camp Half Blood again. It had been five years sense she was there last, and she was longing to see it again. She heard that the big house was getting another paint job.

It was easy to find the group. The dogs found them easily because of their sent. There were seven half bloods and four satyrs, they weren't hard to miss.

"Thalia?" one satyr asked. She had recognized him as Jakob.

"Yeah it's me and the hunters." Thalia said. "I picked up two demigods, both of them refused to become a hunter. Chiron told me to drop them off with you."

"Uhhh, okay…" Jakob responded. Having seven half bloods was enough, but nine?

"What? The great satyr Jakob can't handle two more demigods?"

"I can so!"

"Good. We will be here until morning… unless you need any help." Thalia was hoping he didn't take it as a joke and said yes.

"No, we are good. Four satyrs, and nine demigods, what could go wrong?" They both thought to themselves, everything can go wrong. They spent the rest of the night in the woods. The two new demigods were sent to sleep with the other demigods and four satyrs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2! To all whom it may concern: I am still accepting characters, but only minors. If you want to enter a minor PM me or post a comment of my story, Submit a character! Thanks! :) enjoy**!

P.S. I forgot to mention, this is twenty years later. The Lost hero didn't happen and never will. (In this story.)

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN PJO…sadly :( OH WELL! On with the story!

Sadie rolled over in to morning only to bump into a new figure that wasn't there when she fell asleep. Both girls sat up quickly and examined each other. The new girl had very long pale white blonde hair in two very messed up braids. Her eyes were pale also like her hair but they were an icy blue. She was wearing shorts and a light blue tank top and white Nikes.

"Who are you?" Sadie asked squinting her eyes letting them get used to the new light.

"Leila McCarthy," She said plainly. "And you?"

"Sadie Garsadol. I'm guessing you're a new addition to this group."

"Looks like." Leila sighed. The two girls were the only ones up. They waited in silence for the rest of the group to wake up. Sadie always hated it when she was the first one up; there was never anyone to talk to. Of course, there was Leila, but they were having an awkward moment especially because Sadie rolled in to her.

It was just barely morning. The sun was low in the sky. Gradually, everyone woke up. Another girl had joined the group; her name was Katherine Ricardo, but preferred Kat.

They were about to begin their journey when the four satyrs noticed someone was missing. Fawn took a head count then sighed deeply. "AJ is missing." She mumbled. And she was hoping for a nice trip home. Yeah, not going to happen.

"Why don't we just leave him?" Drew suggested. "He'll find his way back to his house."

"We can't just forget about him." Jakob said. "He has to be brought to camp." Drew shrugged.

"I liked my idea." He muttered.

"This yours?" a new voice asked. Behind the eight demigods a girl walked over. She had very dark and short hair, and electric blue eyes like Kat. Next to her, walked Andrew with the biggest grin on his face.

"Gods," Holly muttered. "That was close."

"We'll be in touch with camp." The girl said. "Tell Chiron I said hi, and has there been word from Percy or Annabeth lately?"

"Will do Thalia," Jakob said. "And yes actually. They are somewhere in the city right now, living great with Alicia, their daughter."

"Oh yeah! I love her! She is seven now right?"

"Six actually. Well thanks Thalia for the help, we got it from here."

"Okay," she turned to Leila and Kat. "You girls sure?"

"Yes," They both said in unison, both sounding very annoyed with the question. The other demigods looked confused at her question.

"OK. Well good luck guys, and congrats Holly and Fawn." She winked at them then ran off.

"What did you do over there?" Fawn demanded AJ as soon as Thalia was out of earshot.

"Nothing." AJ responded still keeping his grin.

"Okay," Felder said. "Let's get going now! Before another monster attacks."

"Wait!" Holly said, pulled five necklaces out of her pocket. "We didn't give them these yet, and we have enough for the girls too!"

"Oh…yeah," Felder mumbled. He had forgotten about those. Luckily he still had them. The nine demigods stood in a like and the satyrs and satyresses placed the leather strings around their necks. First Sadie, then AJ, Drew, Archy, Adam, Chuck, Shea, Kat, and Leila.

At first nothing happened. The four leaders' hearts skipped a beat as nothing happened, but then something did happen. Sadie was the first to be claimed.

Sadie had a glowing symbol now above her head and all the half bloods turned to look at her. The symbol was of a silver owl. Around her neck appeared a silver necklace with an owl charm. As Sadie touched the necklace it suddenly turned into a sword. It was gold with silver lining it. The sword was well balanced and about three feet long.

Andrew was next. His symbol appeared seconds after Sadie's. It was the red-orange Caduceus. A gun was now strapped to his belt loop in his shorts. It was small and silver. On his wrist appeared a wristwatch. It turned into a sword when he pushed a button.

Next was Drew. Above his head was a red boar. His sword in his hand glowed red for a moment. On his hands were black gloves with the finger tips cut off. He was now trying to discover what they did.

Archy had a symbol of a black helm. In her hand was now a sword that seemed to be made completely of shadows. On a belt now strapped to her pants, were three eggs. She picked one up and opened it. Archy instantly disappeared. "Cool!" she mumbled. Archy closed the egg and reappeared.

Adam had a blue trident appear above his head. An iPod touch 3000 appeared in his hand. He examined it for a moment and then out of nowhere a sword appeared.

Eagerly waiting for their claiming to begin Shea, Kat and Leila watched as sun appeared above Chuck's head. Out of nowhere a laurel grew on top of her head. A bow was in her hand and a quiver on her back. They were both golden like the sun. In her hand was a green lighter. She flicked it open and began playing with the green fire that emerged from it. Felder immediately stopped her and told her that she can play with any other type of fire just not Greek fire. Chuck looked confused, but she obeyed…for now.

Shea was next. Above her head grew the same symbol as Archy, a black helm. A black dagger that looked solid was now in her hand. A watch appeared on her wrist. On the face, faces of terrified people emerged in and out like magic. Shea smiled, she loved it.

Kat had been so eagerly waiting and watching the others, that she almost didn't notice the symbol above her head. A blue lightning bolt shimmered above her. A pouch was slung over her shoulder. It looked like it was bound with leather. She pulled a sword out of it, but instantly dropped it back in. She tried again hoping for something lighter, and pulled out two knives, then a third. She smiled.

Leila was last. Snow seemed to be falling on her head. A silver charm bracelet was now on her wrist. She looked at it smiling, and then finally touched it. Two knives appeared in her hands. She pressed a button on each and they were one charm bracelet again. She pulled them back out.

Like they were doing the wave, the symbols slowly faded starting with Sadie. The four satyrs stood in awe. On each of the leather necklaces there was a single bead that had a symbol identical to the one that was above their heads.

"Wow!" Sadie murmured. "An owl, what does that mean?"

"Athena is your mother." Jakob explained, and then turned to AJ. "And yours is Hermes."

"Ares," Drew mumbled happily.

"And me?" Archy asked eagerly.

"Hades," Fawn said. "And same with you Shea."

"Am I Neptune?" Adam asked. Sadie rolled her eyes. Even she knew that it had to be Poseidon, the Greek god, though she didn't really know how she knew that.

"Technically speaking, yes." Felder answered. "But that is his roman name. He is more commonly known as Poseidon."

"Apollo right?" Chuck asked. "That's my dad?" Holly nodded smiling.

"Your dad is Zeus." Felder explained to Kat. She nodded still examining her pouch trying to figure out what else she could pull out of it.

"And I'm—?" Leila stopped. She couldn't answer that. Who was the Greek god of snow?

"Khione." Jakob said.

"Khione," She repeated softly. That must explain why she never gets cold.

"Okay!" Felder said impatiently, though obviously excited after what just happened. "We got to get going."

"Alright!" Fawn and Holly said in unison. "First," Fawn said. "All of you now have a weapon. It is celestial bronze and will not hurt mortals, only monsters. Because you are part mortal and part god, you can be hurt by manmade weapons and celestial bronze. Try not to kill your selves with your weapons; you will get proper training when we get to camp."

AJ raised his hand like an idiot. "Yes?" Fawn said liking the authority she was getting.

"Why can't it hurt mortals? I would love to use it on my little sister." Sadie glared at him. Why would anyone want to hurt someone? Fawn rolled her eyes and didn't even answer.

Thirteen kids were traveling through the streets of Manhattan and through tunnels and bridges. What is so suspicious about that? Apparently a lot, a police car pulled up next to the group. Charlotte tried to hide her bow, and Drew hid his sword. Andrew was facing the other way trying to make his gun unnoticeable. Kat put her knives in her pouch. To some of the half bloods, it seemed to change from a back pack to the pouch. Shea pretended to tie her shoes and shoved her knife up her pant leg. Adam put his iPod in his pocket. Leila put her knives back into a bracelet, and Sadie's sword was now a necklace. The officer who stepped out of the car didn't seem to notice the weapons.

"Where are you kids headed?" The officer asked us. No one spoke. Honestly the demigods didn't know, but the brothers and twins did.

"I'm sorry officer," Shea said a little annoyed. "We didn't know that walking through a public area was a crime." The officer stepped in her direction.

"Young lady, you understand that you just appointed an officer. I can take you down to the station for just that." Shea took a step forward, which was her biggest mistake. Out of her jeans her knife clattered to the ground. The officer looked at her suspiciously. Shea stepped onto the knife, praying her didn't see it.

"I hope you have a license for that, and I really doubt you are twenty one." Everyone was silent. The officer took another step closer to her. They were only two feet apart."What is your name?"

"Miley Cyrus!" She yelled then pushed the officer away from her. As she did her watch hissed. Smoke seemed to come out of the officer's body, like a shadow. It flew into the watch. The officer fell to the ground.

"You killed him!" Adam concluded.

"I did not! But if I did…he deserved it. Teaches him not to mess with me." Shea picked up her knife.

"Miley Cyrus?" AJ asked her.

"It was the first thing that came to mind. I was pissed okay?"

"Now," Jakob said. "We really need to go. They'll find him eventually." Fawn took the officer's pulse.

"He isn't dead." She concluded making everyone let out a sigh with relief. That would have been really bad.

"Oh no," Sadie muttered.

"What?" Leila asked.

"Don't you hear them?"

"Hear what?" AJ asked.

"The sirens. That is not a good sign."

"I hear them too," The four satyrs said in unison. "We should get going quickly." Holly said.

The group dove into the first forest they saw after getting off Long Island. The demigods thought about their parents and how they were probably worried sick about their absence. Sadie was most definitely upset because the last thing she said to her dad was. "Whatever dad! Thanks for everything!" She said it in a sarcastic way right before jetting off to school.

It was a little past four o'clock when they finally got onto the route to camp. Walking there would take another hour or so, give or take. With Felder the only one who has been in and out of camp so much, he knows the way the best. It wasn't hard, but apparently it had to be.

"Does this place have a phone number or something we could call?" Leila asked impatiently. It was already six, and they were lost. Just think of that. Four well trained satyrs that should know their way through the woods, and they were lost.

"We can't use phones." Drew spat harshly. "All half bloods cant. It is like sending up a signal to monsters saying, 'I'm here! Comer eat me!'"

"I have a phone," Archy said. She had been quiet the whole time. "Why don't we just—?"

"NO!" Jakob and Felder said at once together. Felder snatched the phone from her hand, but Archy grabbed it back.

"OKAY! I'll keep it off." She put the phone in her pocket. She didn't even turn it on. "It would be much easier though."

"Not if a bunch of monsters attack." Holly pointed out. The longer we walked the more dark it became.

"Got a few flashlights in your pouch, Kat?" AJ asked after walking into a tree, making Sadie walk into him.

"Ha-ha." She muttered. "No, I don't. Only weapons."

"I think I have a familiar sent." Felder mumbled. Nobody got too excited because he said this a few time before. "This time I'm serious." He bolted a head and the rest of the group followed.

Sure enough at the end of the forest there was a clearing and a hill. At the top of the hill there was a pine tree. They made it. But something stopped the demigods. Standing only feet in front of them, stood four large dogs, and three creatures that Sadie recognized. They looked like the creature Ms. Kosten turned into before.

"Oh perfect," Sadie muttered.

"You are in no position to comment Ms. Garsadol." One of the creatures responded evilly. This one was the one that had been Ms. Kosten. Sadie clenched her fists. This time, she could actually hurt her teacher.  
>Charlotte was nervous. If they had to fight these things, she would be no help. Well that's what she thought. She didn't know how to shoot an arrow. Everyone pulled their weapons out, even though almost all of them didn't know how to use them.<br>A Hellhound got impatient. It charged directly at Leila and everyone attacked.  
>Leila jumped to the side and slashed the black figure as it flew by her.<br>A Fury flew right at Sadie and another at Shea. The third stood and watched, and waited. Three other hellhounds attacked. The boys went straight onto them each stood with one Hellhound.  
>Kat began to help Sadie with Ms. Kosten. Archy used her shadow sword to help fight with Shea.<br>The four satyrs began playing music on their pipes. Roots began tangling themselves around the enemies. The hellhounds just broke free of the wrappings, but the Kindly Ones were slowed down by the roots.  
>Sadie fought the Fury hard. She had no training what so ever, but she managed to stay alive. But things began to go wrong.<br>Chuck dodged the attack of a Hellhound that AJ had been fighting. AJ was now lying wounded in the grass. His thigh had a big gash from where the beast must have clawed him.  
>Sadie had lost her footing and stumbled right into the Fury's trap. Ms. Kosten's whip wrapped around Sadie's waist. It burned her and made her scream. The whip let go and Sadie fell to the ground holding her stomach. She could barely breathe with the new burns on her there.<br>"One of you must know where it is!" The Fury who stood back yelled. "One of you has it!"  
>No one understood what the Fury was talking about.<br>Adam sliced down the Hellhound he was fighting. He charged at the Fury standing over Sadie. She seemed to need the most help. Kat was trying to pull the attention of the Fury away from Sadie.  
>Shea was continuing the fight the Fury on her with Archy along side of her. The roots wrapping around the creature's wings and clawed feet help them greatly. But apparently not enough.<br>The Fury kicked Archy aside into a tree and a lunged at Shea and knocked her to the ground, the Fury's claws dug into her chest. The feet of the creature wrapped around her ribs. There was a snapping sound and Shea cried out lightly. The Fury above her seemed to have an arrow sprout from her chest, the creature exploded.  
>While Chuck tried to help Shea, the Hellhound she had been fighting, knocked her to the ground. Chuck hit her head on a rock hard, but had time to plunge an arrow into the neck of the dog. Before she blacked out, the monster exploded into golden dust.<br>Kat and Adam were fighting the Fury that had attacked Sadie. Sadie was now grasping her stomach tightly and gasping for air. The new burns that wrapped around her stomach singed and in some spots she was bleeding heavily.  
>Leila was fighting right on with the Hellhound growing tired quickly, but was soon able to take down the beast. Looking around she saw the other Fury standing and watching. Being over whelmed with rage as she saw the other half blood's lying on the ground she charged fiercely at the creature.<br>Drew took down the Hellhound easily, but left the battle with a large gash on his upper arm. He went and helped Kat and Adam with the second Fury.  
>Holly and Fawn had passed out from exhaustion and the boys were close behind them. There was nothing they could do they concluded glumly.<br>Kat finally found an open spot to stab the creature. She managed to stab it, but she wasn't quick enough to get away. The Fury's wing knocked her thirty feet to the left and into an old car before the Fury exploded into dust.  
>Leila and the third Fury we now fighting hard now. Before Adam and Drew could get there to help, Leila grabbed the Fury by the wrist. She didn't know why she did it but the Fury found that a good time to throw the girl. Leila soared twenty feet and skidded to a stop on the gravel road, not moving.<br>"You half bloods all know where it is!" She shouted. "Hand over the sword and no one will be killed." The music stopped.  
>"We don't know where the sword is!" Adam shouted.<br>"We don't even know what you are talking about!" Drew added.  
>The Fury laughed, but little did she know what Leila did to her. A patch of ice that was on the Fury's wrist, the exact spot where Leila grabbed her, it crept up her arm, freezing it.<br>"What is this?" she bellowed. The Fury cracked her whip. It flew at Adam, and wrapped around his neck making him start to choke. Drew cut the whip before it could do anymore damage. Adam cursed loudly. Before falling to the ground and coughing.  
>The Fury froze entirely in a position with a furious face. Her muscles showed signs of maybe cracking her whip again.<br>The demigods left standing collapsed exhausted. Jakob and Felder passed out also. A different demigod had seen them from on top of the hill and ran to get help.  
>Fifteen other demigods came and helped the satyrs and half bloods that lay wounded. Most injuries were too bad for the kids to walk, so some were carried.<br>Sadie limped off with her arm around another kid's. She was still clutching her stomach.  
>Kat, Chuck, Archy, and Leila were unconscious and carried over the hill. AJ couldn't walk because his leg was scratched deep. He limped with his arm over someone's shoulder, slowly jumping towards camp. Shea was able to walk but was supported by others because she may have stumbled a bit because of her ribs.<br>Drew and Adam were the only ones that could walk off easily without help. Adam was given ambrosia immediately before something major injured his neck or internal throat.  
>They all were set down in the infirmary and stayed there until morning.<p>

Everyone dreamed the same dream, and everyone saw each other in the dream. They stood in a line like they did before when they were being claimed.  
>The demigods dreamed they were on the peak of a mountain, and it was night. Two figures sat in the dark; one was younger than the other.<p>

"We have it," The younger boy sneered. "We have had it. The demigods have been confronted by the monsters Hades sent."

"Perfect," The older one chuckled. "Well done Ryan. Your father is pleased." The shadow of the younger one stiffened.

"We are being watched." He whispered.

"Let them watch. It will only scare them." The two laughed lightly.

"If only my mother knew what she had." Ryan muttered. "She could have—" He stopped short.

The demigods watched in horror as a beast emerged from the darkness. It was unable to be described in the light, but they could see the glowing red eyes. The creature jumped at the half bloods. They stiffened a yell.

**A/N you like it? You don't? REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**

**P.S. Got **_**The Throne of Fire**_**. Really good so far, check it out! ;) Rick Riordan is successful again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter Three is here! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own PJO!**

The nine Demigods sat up instantly waking up from the dream at the same time. All of them were deeply breathing and wondering why they all had the same dream, and what the dream meant.

A girl with short, curly, hazelnut brown hair walked into the infirmary. She had turquoise eyes and she was a little short. Everyone guessed she was thirteen. "Oh good!" She said. "You guys are all awake." She had an orange t-shirt on and denim shorts. Her black converse squeaked against the wood floor while she dragged her feet. She had a silver knife strapped to her arm.

"I'm Chrisyla, but please, call me CC." She told the confused demigods. "Chiron will—"

"Is already here." Someone announced. There was the sound of hooves clattering against the ground. The teenagers' eyes widened at the sight of a man with the bottom half of a horse.

"Good morning children," the horse said. They all sat there, with their mouths partially hanging open, except Drew, he just sat there as if expecting this.

"CC, will you give us a moment?" The centaur asked CC. she nodded and left the infirmary.

"I take it your journey didn't run too smoothly?" no one answered. "Ah, I see. Well let me introduce myself. I am Chiron."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Adam asked. He remembered enough from Social Studies and the Greek myths to relate this.

"No, child, I am not." he left it at that, as if it answered the entire question. "Jakob has already informed me about your godly parents and you're claiming, but tell me about the attack you had last night with the Kindly Ones."

Everyone glance at each other waiting for someone to speak up. Finally it was Leila to speak up and tell about the battle.

Gradually everyone added their part when they became more comfortable.

"What happened to the final Kindly One?" Leila asked then turned to Adam and Drew. "I take it that you killed it?"

"Actually," Adam said. "You killed it."

"It was interesting to watch." Sadie commented. "From the  
>Point where you grabbed it, it began to freeze." Everyone stared at her. "What? It's not like I didn't watch the rest of the battle. I didn't pass out."<p>

"Now wait a second." Archy said. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying I didn't pass out. That's it." Sadie shrugged, and Archy become furious.

Great, Chiron thought, they are destined to be the powerful nine, and they can't learn to get along.

"If you have a comment on how I fought," Archy sneered. "I'd like to see you beat me!"

"I'm not one for bets. I know I could beat you anyway."

"That's it." Archy began to stand but Chiron stomped his hoof.

"Enough!" he barked. "If there is nothing else to add, CC will show you to your cabins. Your counselors will take it from there. Adam and Kat please stay with me seeing that there are no other campers in your cabins." Adam and Kat did not look happy about that.

CC re-entered the infirmary. "C'mon guys." she called. "If you will just follow me, I will take you to your cabins."

Adam and Kat stayed behind while the rest got up and followed CC. They were led across a small creek and past a volleyball quart, a basket ball quart, and the newest addition to the camp, the baseball field. All of the new demigods wanted to go play on the fields with the other demigods and play the familiar sports, but they sated with CC.

"If your godly parent is your dad," CC said as the group came to a line of cabins, "Go to my left side." she pointed her left arm out. Archy, Shea, Drew, AJ, and Chuck went to her left and stayed in a little group. "And mothers as the godly parent my right please." Sadie and Leila went to her right. "Okay," CC said. "We'll start with the dads. Your godly parent?" she asked them.

They all said it at the same time so the Gods' names mixed together. CC rolled her eyes annoyed.

"One at a time please!" She said.

"Hades." Archy and Shea said together.

"Okay, the black cabin on the end. I think Nico is here today so that's a special treat for you girls. Your half brother is very famous here at camp." She turned to AJ. "And you?"

"Hermes." AJ said proudly.

"Cabin eleven." she pointed to the cabin next to the Hades one. It was cracking and old paint was peeling off. AJ didn't mind and walked over to the cabin.

"Apollo," Chuck said shyly.

"Cabin seven. The golden one next door to the red one."

"That's probably mine." Drew mumbled.

"Ares?" CC asked. Drew nodded. "Off you go." she turned to the girls. "Now you two. I'm going to take a wild guess for you." She said staring at Sadie. "Athena?"

"Uh, yeah, actually." Sadie stammered.

"Cabin six," CC said smiling. Sadie reluctantly went down to that cabin.

"And you?" She said finally.

"I have a name, you know?" Leila snapped.

"I know. I know all your names. You're Leila. So who is your mom?"

"Khione."

"Oh," She thought for a moment. "We have yet to have a cabin for Khione, so how about you stay with Hermes. Your cabin will be done soon enough."

"Uh, okay." She walked over to the Hermes cabin were AJ had been sent.

Shea and Archy walked into the Hades cabin to find it pitch black in side. They both didn't care but jumped slightly when a figure emerged into the little light available.

A man who looked about thirty was standing right in front of the girls. He had dark brown messy hair and dark brown eyes that were almost black. He wore a black muscle t-shirt and normal jeans with black sneakers. All Shea could thing was that this guy dressed way to young for his age.

"You girls new?" He asked. They both nodded. "Dad is Hades?" again they nodded. "Cool, I'm Nico. I just came here to get something, but nice to meat you." he didn't sound like he meant it. "Cool to know dad had even more kids." he mumbled then stepped outside.

"What the heck was that about?" Archy asked her new half sister. Shea just shrugged.

"Don't blame him." A voice said. A light turned on and the cabin was now filled with a dim blue light. Four other kids stood in the cabin. One girl three boys.

"He is stuck up." the girl said rolling her eyes. They all had very dark features. Their hair was dark black or brown and their eyes were just as shadow-like. The girl looked 13, but all the boys looked 16+.

"I'm Justin." One boy said standing up. "Senior counselor of the Hades cabin, and your half brother. We have got to get to breakfast so you girls might want to change." His tone was like Nico's: uncaring and annoyed. The two girls just rolled their eyes, knowing quickly that they were going to fit in this cabin easily.

Leila caught up to AJ and they went into the Hermes cabin together. Leila was not going in alone, she was going in with someone she knew. Knowing AJ the little bit she did, she did not really want to meet a full cabin of these guys. She had to though.

Inside, it was chaos. Kids were jumping around on the beds, being loud and obnoxious and throwing toilet paper. There was an odd smell of spaghetti that tinted throughout the room. One kid emerged from the group to great them.

"I'm Rob. Head counselor of Hermes at your service," He said. Rob looked about sixteen. He had messy brown hair and a weird smirk. His eyebrows were up turned in a way that made him look devious. "You must be some of the new demigods. Both Hermes?"

"Just him," Leila said nudging AJ with her hip, not uncrossing her arms. "I'm Leila, daughter of Khione." She said it proudly.

"Oh, yeah. That cabin is just getting its plans to be built. Well, beautiful, you're welcome here for as long as you would like. Hermes is the god of travelers after all."

"Thanks, and if you call me beautiful again, I'll cut out your tongue."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Rob smiled. Leila just glared him down. "We have got to head to breakfast now, so you guys clean up." Leila walked right by him. Rob stopped AJ before he let him by.

"She yours?" He asked him.

"Wait what?"

"Never mind, I get it." AJ just walked by with a confused look on his face.

Chuck walled into the Apollo cabin casually. There were only four kids in there.

"Oh hey!" A girl said. "You must be Charlotte; I helped you up the hill last night. I'm Carla. Alex is at the basket ball quart right now, so being second in command I will show you around."

"Uh, don't call me Charlotte." Chuck snapped. "I'm Chuck."

"Alright," Carla shrugged. "We have got to head up to the quart to get the others for breakfast, so clean up; there are some extra clothes under my bed." She pointed to a neat bed with golden covers. "Meat us at the dining hall."

And with that Chuck was left alone. That was not what I was expecting, she thought.

Drew walked right into re Ares cabin like he owned it. Weapons lined the walls of the cabin.

"Who are you?" A girl asked. She was about six feet tall and was maybe 17. She had long choppy brown hair and blue eyes. She had a ripped orange t-shirt on that said Camp Half Blood. It had red stains that suspiciously looked like blood.

"Drew," He answered. "Why do you care?"

"This is my cabin, my rules. Get out unless you have something logical to do here."

"My dad is Ares."

"Yeah just like the rest of us. You don't look like a son of Ares though." the others snickered. What the hell is this? Drew thought.

"Okay..." Drew really did not have anything else to say. It looks like he was living with these guys after all.

Sadie walked into cabin six and was instantly greater by a boy her age.

"I knew she was a daughter of Athena." he announced.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." A girl pushed through everyone. She looked about eighteen. "I'm Alexa, and head counselor of cabin six." She had blonde hair and grey eyes like everyone else in the cabin, just like Sadie.

"Our cabin recently got a whole prophecy about a daughter of Athena." Another girl said. "Everyone expects it to be every new kid we get in this cabin, but the prophecy may not come true for years. We all have been trying to figure it out for weeks. Hades, Hermes, Ares, Poseidon, and Zeus got one too." Alexa glared her down, to make her stop. "What?"

"We aren't supposed o say much about it." Alexa muttered harshly. The girl just rolled her eyes.

"Well, breakfast is in a few minutes. Go ahead and get cleaned up. I have got a few old shirts and shorts that might fit."

Sadie felt awkward in the cabin. She didn't know anyone, but what was really bothering her, was the mentioning of the prophecies. She started thinking. Nothing seemed to special about her. She concluded she had nothing to do with the prophecy, but she still thought...

Chuck pulled shorts and threw on a orange camp t-shirt. She tied the back in a hair band so it was tighter towards the bottom. She pulled back on her sneakers and ran out of the cabin.

She walked to the mess hall. She walked right behind the Ares cabin with Drew. He now had a black eye, and looked totally pissed.

"What happened?" Chuck asked him.

"Stupid cabin mates." he muttered. "I'm leaving this place next chance I get."

"Good to know. Oh and I'm just great, thanks for asking." Drew mumbled something incomprehensible.

"How your cabin treat you?" He murmured.

"Fantastic!" Chuck said sarcastically. "They left me alone in the cabin and just thought I would find my way to the mess hall."

"Hey guys." They heard Leila call from behind them. AJ and Leila walked a little faster to catch up with them.

"Remind me," Leila whispered to Chuck. "To never, ever, step foot in that cabin ever again."

"It wasn't that bad." AJ assured her.

"You're kidding right? I saw a freaking-"

"No need to get into details." AJ shut her up.

Shea and Archy walked up to them on the right. They both had black camp half blood t-shirts on, and their arms were crossed. Archy now had her hair up in a pony tail, but Shea let hers fall down her back.

Sadie came up on their left. "Were you guys talked to about some prophecy?" she asked them after a moment. They all shook their heads. "My cabin was talking about some prophecy of a kid of Athena. Hades, Hermes, Ares, Poseidon, and Zeus got one too."

"Wait," Shea said. "Those are all the parents we have, you know, of our group that traveled here." Everyone glanced around nervously at each other. That did not sound good. Sadie bit her lip, wishing she didn't bring it up. All the demigods now were uneasy.

Chiron's rules for dining periods: you have to eat with your cabin. The group parted and went with their cabins, wishing they would all be together. They wanted to talk about their dream they shared.

They were all miserable. All day they had not one clue what really happened to them. They didn't totally understand why they were here. But they did get that they had been claimed, and they finally figured out who their missing parent had been. And they did know that the night before, was not a joke. They all decided to meat up at the lake, during free period. They wanted to figure out what was going on, but they weren't getting answers.

Lunch dragged by slowly.

Sadie found that if there was one thing she was terrible at, it was handling a bow and arrow. She couldn't even shoot it. Chuck had been the only one who seemed to excel at archery. AJ had been close to shooting Chiron in the rear end, and Kat took maybe five whole minutes to angle her shot well, and it still missed completely.

After Athena's archery, was their free period. The demigods made their way to the lake. They took a seat on the dock.

"First things first." Adam said. "Did anyone else see Jakob, Felder, Holly or Fawn toady? Because, I haven't seen them." the kids shook their heads.

"I hope they are okay." Kat murmured.

"I know Jakob." Sadie said. "He may not survive bullies at school, but he is tough enough to survive exhaustion. I'm sure they are all fine." She even doubted herself though. They were silent a moment.

"Um, okay." Chuck spoke up. "Did we all have the same dream last night, or did I just dream you guys on that mountain?"

"Nope." They all said in unison, surprising each other.

"Sometimes demigods dream things that are really happening." Drew explained. Shea nodded.

"So then what we dreamed last night really happened?" Adam asked.

"Well it might not have." Shea said. "But the fact that we all dreamed the same thing, it is more likely that it did happen."

"I don't trust this Ryan guy." Leila concluded.

"Well no duh!" Adam said. "He is the one framing us for whatever is gone!" Kat pushed him. He lost his balance and rolled off the dock.

"Oh crap." Kat muttered. Everyone was trying hard not to laugh. Adam's head emerged, but something was weird about the top of it.

He started to climb up the ladder. "Kat I am going to-" he stopped short. The water droplets just rolled off his clothes as he got out completely dry. They all stopped laughing and stared.

"How...?" Chuck began but trailed off.

"Oh gods, cool!" Adam yelled. They fooled around for a few more minutes trying to figure out how Adam was still dry. They just pushed him back in a few times to test it. He never came out wet.

"Well that's cool." AJ muttered. "But I have a question for you guys. Did anyone else see the sword leaning up against the table the figures were sitting at?" Most shook their heads, but Archy nodded.

"Actually I did." She said. "It was pitch black with tints of silver, right? It was maybe almost four feet long, maybe more."

"Yeah, exactly." AJ said. "Do you think that is what everyone is looking for? The item that was stolen. _The _sword."

"It could be." Leila murmured.

"But how do we know that?" Adam asked. "It could be their own weapon. Like, it could be this Ryan guy's sword."

"It didn't really look like a sword used by a half blood." Archy insisted. "It seemed like a weapon of a god."

"What god would want to steal the weapon of another?" Leila asked.

"The gods," Sadie began, looking for the right words to choose. "Aren't really what you call a happy family. Hera did throw Hephaestus off Mount Olympus."

"Plus," Drew said. "Gods can't take each other's weapons or symbols of power. They would need a demigod to steel it."

"That would explain why we were blamed." Kat almost whispered.

"The Kindly Ones," Shea said, putting her finger near her mouth to begin chewing her nails. "Aren't they monsters of Hades? And the Hellhounds too, right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Archy said. They sat there for a moment.

"It's Hades' sword!" Sadie announced. "It must be. They are his creatures, and he must have sent them after us, thinking we had his sword. He probably still insists we have it too!"

"That makes sense." AJ nodded. "But why would he send them after his own kids?"

"He could think we were helping you guys." Archy suggested.

"Yeah," Sadie muttered. "But we didn't even know you."

"Why would that stop the almighty Hades?" Drew mumbled.

"Hey." Shea warned narrowing her eyes.

"What? It's not my fault your dad is an idiot."

"You should be talking!" Shea stood up. "Your dad is just as big an idiot as mine, probably more!"

"Oh just stop it." Leila sighed. "First Archy and Sadie, now you and Drew. Just cut it out."

"Don't start with me." Drew snapped. "I'll-"

"Guys!" Kat yelled. "Really? We are really going to start about this crap? All about whom our parents are?"

"You should talk!" Adam yelled. "You probably think your all that and you can stop us all because your dad is king of the gods!"

"No, I never said that."

"Yeah well you inferred it."

"What?"

"Maybe," Sadie said biting her lip. "We should pick up on this another time."

"Now you?" Archy demanded. "Oh well, of course the wise ass needs to butt in."

"Excuse me?" Sadie demanded.

"You heard me."

"You did not just call me—"

"Oh, I so did." Archy pursed her lips. AJ had to hold Sadie down from tackling the girl.

"This is not going well." AJ muttered.

"Let go of me Andrew!" Sadie bellowed. "This is not your fight!"

"Yeah well, no one else wants to get physical."

"So not true." Leila said glaring at Drew. Sadie yanked AJ's arm away, stood up and stormed off the dock.

"This did not go the way I expected." Kat said, stood up and left.

"I'm out of here." Drew muttered.

Leila stood up soon after him then Archy and Shea. Adam and AJ just sat on the dock, totally confused about what just happened. Chuck had been silent the entire time. She continued to sit there with the boys, but soon stood up and left.

As Chuck walked up the dock, CC walked down it towards the boys.

"What happened?" She asked. CC sat down between Adam and AJ. "I was here ten minutes ago and you guys were fooling around and laughing. Where did everyone go?"

AJ stood up and left. Adam began to answer, but kept his mouth shut.

CC began to magically move the water. She made ripples in the lake and made tiny waves.

Adam watched her work intently; he soon found the pattern she was working. It went on for a few moments.

"That's pretty cool." Adam said.

"Oh that? I stopped doing it about three minutes ago. You finished."

"I didn't do that."

"No really. You found my pattern and just followed it over. You did it the rest of the time."

Adam decided to see what else he could do. He started to concentrate on the water. He was able to make the water move wherever. CC and him just sat and talked for a while about...anything.

In the end, Adam decided that their groups of nine weren't really friends if they acted like that all the time.

Sadie stormed into her cabin and slammed the door. Everyone one of her siblings was in there. They all became silent as she stormed in.

Sadie grabbed a random scroll out of the mini library they had, and pretended to be preoccupied in it so her siblings would leave her alone.

Sadie was furious. She never expected to become close with the group, but she didn't expect hatred. The nerve Archy had! Sadie did the right thing...right? She definitely had many mixed feelings about what just happened.

The week went by and the group didn't speak to each other. Shea and Archy were ignoring each other for reasons in known to others. But, Leila and AJ seemed to be the only ones speaking with each other. They didn't say much though.

Sadie still wanted answers, along with the others. Chiron wouldn't speak to her and her cabin wouldn't say anything about the prophecy to her no matter how much she asked.

Then, Friday night came along.

It was capture the flag night, and all the cabins had made their alliances.

Sadie paid no attention to Chiron as he explained the rules and teams. The only thing she got was that Ares, Apollo, And Hades were on one team, and Athena, Poseidon, Zeus and Hermes were on the other. Oddly they were the only ones she paid any attention to.

Most were excited for the game. Most campers wanted to go into the woods already and start playing. But not the nine demigods. They really didn't care anymore. They just wanted to go home.

The two teams armored up after dinner, and then walked off to the woods. Sadie was on the blue team in the North woods.

Sadie, AJ, Kat, and Adam were_ coincidentally_ put on the same offensive team by Alexa. Sadie wondered if she got the "Hints" she was setting down that typically meant, I am not friends with these people! Well obviously not.

On the far right flank, the four were sent. They would creep up the edge and walk around to find the flag.

None of them spoke to each other. Kat kept her distance from Adam, and Sadie ignored AJ.

When the conch horn blew they casually walked across the creek to the other side of the woods. For a few yards it was quiet.

Sadie touched her necklace and held her sword ready in her hands. She noticed that she could hear almost everything, when she really shouldn't have. To their left a few dryads stood, to their right the fighting raged on, and from behind someone was creeping up on them.

Sadie turned abruptly. No one was there. The team watched her oddly.

"Sadie lets go." Adam said. "There is no one there."

But there was. Sadie found the slightest indention in the called leaves. She strikes at the figure.

"God damn it." Archy muttered shimmering into existence. "I was really hoping to hurt you."

"Not today." Sadie said and with a hard kick sent Archy stumbling backwards.

"Let's go." Sadie said taking the lead. No one else was nearby, but Archy was getting up.

After more running, Sadie stopped again. She had a weird feeling, and she shivered.

"What?" Kat asked.

"There is something out here." Sadie murmured. "And not just us and the others." Her eyes narrowed and she looked around.

An arrow quizzed by their heads. They had little time to even think about dodging but it stuck a tree behind them. The tree sizzled and the arrow melted. A dryad in the distance screamed. The arrow left little damage but a big burn. In front of them, someone cursed in Greek.

"Wait." Sadie muttered hearing the strange sound again. "Stop!" but the four didn't. Leila came up behind AJ, Adam, Kat and Sadie.

"What's wrong?" Leila asked Sadie.

"Something is out there." she whispered.

The four enemies charged, but the five stood their ground trusting Sadie.

A great roar like a squawk from a bird erupted from their right when Drew, Chuck, Shea and Archy were only five feet away from the others. They understood now what Sadie had meant.

All nine demigods turned in horror to find a giant beast. Sadie swallowed hard. "It's a Griffin." she said uneasily.

The Griffin jumped at Chuck. She had time to shoot an arrow but it bounced off harmlessly. Chuck fell to the ground and rolled away before she was harmed.

Drew charged the beast and slashed at the golden fur and feathers. The blade just rolled itself off.

Soon all nine were fighting, but not harming the beast. They all forgot about how mad they were at each other. They were focused on staying alive.

Kat was able to stab at the creature wings. It lost a few feathers and cried out softly, but it fought ten times harder now. Sadie got an idea.

"Aim for the wings!" She yelled. They were the only places that the beast seemed vulnerable. They all obeyed.

What really confused them all was, why wasn't anyone else coming to help? Were they all too caught up in the stupid game?

Archy was knocked aside by the paw of the creature and went flying into Sadie. They tumbled down a small hill. They both lost their weapons in the fall, fantastic.

Sadie cried out as her leg bent the wrong way. Which probably wasn't a good idea because the Griffin ignored the others and sprang at the two that were down? Archy yanked Sadie out of the way buying some time for help to come as the Griffin missed them. Sadie held back a yelp as her leg moved oddly.

"Yo bird brain!" Chuck called. She notched an arrow and sent it flying directly into the Griffin's eye. Screaming angrily, the creature pawed its eye and scrapped out the arrow.

Half blind, the Griffin jumped and flew away. The others ran to the side of Archy and Sadie. Half lying on Archy, Sadie held back another cry. Chuck went straight to them both.

"Gods Archy." Chuck muttered looking at her side. There were three long scratches bleeding heavily on her side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Archy snapped. "Help Sadie!" The others were surprised with Archy's concern for Sadie, but no one was more surprised than herself.

"This is going to hurt." Chuck promised. "A lot."

"What?" Sadie protested. "No I'm-Ow! Gods damn it, Chuck!"

"It feels better now though, right?"

"A little." Sadie mumbled. "I don't know if I can walk though."

"Someone get Chiron." Chuck commanded. Leila began to stand and leave.

"Uh guys," Adam said pointing at the sky. "I think it's coming back." To their horror, in the sky flew the Griffin, and it was diving straight down towards them.

"Leila, any chance you can freeze it?" Kat asked.

"I would have to get really close to it." She muttered. "And that's almost impossible."

"Nothing is impossible when you're a half blood." Drew mumbled sounding very annoyed. "We'll cause a distraction. Keep the away from Sadie and Archy."

"I can fight." Archy insisted.

"No you can't." Chuck said. "Stay here with Sadie." She couldn't protest much.

The beast swooped down, never even touching the ground. Archy and Sadie ducked just enough for the Griffin to miss them.

"Great diversion guys." Archy muttered. Chuck shot another arrow at the Griffin irritating it just enough for it to land.

Drew slashed at its beak, while Leila nervously crept up from behind. AJ made sure the beast didn't notice Leila by shooting his revolver directly at his chest. The beast came out still unharmed but the blasts still irritated it greatly.

Leila found her opening. She jumped on to the back of the creature and willed her hand to freeze the Griffin. Leila was flung off, leaving a patch of Ice on the wing of the Griffin. For one terrifying moment, nothing happened, but soon the ice spread. The Griffin cried out and jumped around trying to shake the ice off. The half bloods didn't oblige to moving out of its way. After two minutes for jumping around, The Griffin finally with one final squawk, it froze completely.

Kat after finally seeing they won ran off to find Chiron. Leila came out off a bush with her wrist looking very limp. She seemed to have broken it. The eight of them knelt down together in silence waiting for Kat to return.

In minutes they were surrounded by all the campers at camp. A few were staring at the new ice sculpture of the Griffin, but most were staring at the eight demigods sitting in a circle. Kat returned with Chiron shortly after the others came.

"Oh my," Chiron muttered. A new woman was at his side along with Kat. She had long curly red hair, and striking green eyes. Her jeans were splattered with yellow paint and her shirt CHB tee. Kat walked over to the others.

"Chiron—" The women whispered before gaining this misty look in her eyes. Everyone's eyes turned towards her.

_Thirteen shall travel in thus group. _The women's eyes were staring at the nine demigods. Their gazes were fixed on the women. Mist curled out of the women's mouth.

_The greater and lesser of the troop, will make the journey of lesser droop. _The word prophecy was traded with the campers around them.

_One shall betray while they call you friend_

_To find the item lost in the end._

_But fear the flying fury with the might of all,_

_To be quick, it will be time to choose the fall._

_With the power of Thoughts, speed, lightning, darkness, tide, music, war, nature and ice,_

_The fate of our world will be precise._

The women was caught by Chiron and settled to the ground. For the first time all week, the demigods saw their satyr friends. They stood by some other campers all in camp half blood tees and nothing else but their fury legs. Jakob had his eyes locked on the demigods. Felder was staring at the women and Chiron wide eyed, and Holly and Fawn whispered amongst themselves.

"It seems," Chiron said turning to the nine. "You have been granted a quest."

The demigods exchanged nervous glances, but the nine in the center were more than terrified.

**A/N So… HOW WAS IT? I decided to cram all this info into one chapter, so I hope you liked it! I'm so happy so many of you like this! Don't forget to add to favorites! I update often! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Chapta 4! Loving the Reviews. Keep them coming! :) Lol!**

**DISCLAMER! I don't own PJO…if I did I would be rich, have a few kids, and be a guy…so maybe I'm good with that. Ha-ha.**

Chiron sent the nine of them to the infirmary, though not all of them were hurt. Archy sat down on the bed next to her. The rest of them took a seat around the beds they occupied. They still did not speak, they just shared nervous thoughts. A few minutes later, Chiron walked in with Jakob, Felder, Fawn and Holly.

Sadie's mind was racing. Nothing was making any sense. She wanted to ask so many questions, most of them being the ones she never got to ask a couple of days ago.

Her mind wandered to what their leads were. They had their dream, and they knew Hades' sword was stolen. They understood that with Hades angry, the gods can eventually choose sides and end up causing a war. A war between gods is not pretty, or so she has been told. Hades did not blame anyone but the nine. That means he also may be mad at their parents. A crucial question was, how long has his sword been gone, and when is his own deadline for it returning before he declares war.

AJ was jumpy. Aside from his ADHD, he was nervous, making it even more impossible to sit still. Of course everyone had to be quiet. It was always silent among them. In some ways he was happy they were silent because the last thing they needed was to get in another argument.

His gaze moved to Sadie. On the bed, her leg now faced the correct way, but was swelled up. In her face you could tell she was in pain but was trying hard not to show it. You could also tell she was in very deep thought. She pulled her hair out of a much messed up pony tail and let it flow down her shoulders. Her stormy grey eyes were fixed on the door. She ran one hand through her hair and one hand was fiddling with her owl necklace.

Andrew couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, especially staring at Sadie. Something about her...no. He wouldn't admit to anything.

Drew sat in his chair with his head buried in his hands and sword at his side. This could not get any worse, could it? Of course he wanted to get out of here, but to go on a quest, with a bunch of people he wasn't really fond of? Forget about it.

He looked up; his eyes were now fixed on Chuck. Her quiver was still slung around her shoulder, and she was drumming her bow like a guitar. She was bobbing her head thinking of a tune long forgotten that was in the back of her mind.

Chuck had ADHD like the rest so fiddling around with her possessions was normal. Sadie was doing the exact same thing. Chuck was very relaxed about everything though, freaking out inside, but relaxed.

Something about the prophecy scared Chuck. If this prophecy was theirs and they were to go on the quest together, who would be the one to betray them? Chuck didn't let her mind wander to much. She didn't want to start not trusting her friends on a guess.

Archy ran her fingers along the new large scratch on her side. She winced in pain from the sting but continued anyway. Archy didn't really understand what really happened. What was really going on? It had happened so fast. She wondered about her father. Why would he be so irritated about this? Find the sword and blast the person who stole it already. He was a god right? Shouldn't he know the kinds of things like where his sword was?

Leila held her arm close to her body. It hurt like hell but she wasn't going to tell anyone that. She was still in awe at seeing the power she could unleash. She wondered what else she could do. Maybe she would try it out on Rob. Shutting up the annoying son of Hermes didn't sound so bad.

Adam found himself staring at Sadie, again. Sometimes it was her and then sometimes it was Kat. What was wrong with him? He assured himself he wasn't one of those kinds of guys who liked ten girls at once.

Shea finally found her courage to speak up. "Guys I really need to-" She cut herself off as Chiron walked in, along with Jakob, Felder, Fawn and Holly.

"What happened tonight," Chiron sighed. "Is unexplainable. But it is quite obvious that a quest is in order. My only concern is the number of you going, as long as you accept it. Thirteen is very many." Felder made an odd noise in his throat that some wished they got on recording.

"Thirteen," Sadie repeated. "There are only nine of us."

"Jakob, Felder, Fawn and Holly have volunteered to join you. It is almost inscribed in the prophecy on who will be going."

"What exactly are we doing?" Kat asked.

"Rachel, our oracle, gave you your prophecy earlier tonight. That is you, ah, guideline for your quest. What the thirteen of you need to figure out first is if you accept the quest, and whom will lead it." Chiron looked around at the demigods. "I will give you time to decide." he walked out.

"Well," Sadie said, she bit her lip. "First things first. Do we accept it?" they all nodded.

"But who should lead it?" Kat asked. Their eyes drifted to the satyrs, but they shook their heads.

"We are here to tag along for help." Fawn said. "We can't lead. That is the demigod's job."

"I say it should be Leila." Chuck suggested.

"Uh, sorry." Leila said. "I'm not leading a quest. I'll find some way to screw it up."

"Okay." Drew said. "That eliminates one, plus me." They all stared at him. Of all people to turn down leader ship, a son of Ares?

"Adam?" Sadie suggested.

"No," Kat answered, making Adam glare at her. He was going to say no anyway, but that was annoying.

"What about you?" Adam snapped.

"Calm it down." Archy warned.

"No way." Kat said. "Though I do like the sound of General Kat!"

"Um...okay." Shea said. "We aren't in the army right now. My opinion is Sadie." Sadie's eyes widened, but the others nodded.

"Oh I don't know." Sadie shifted the best she could with her broken leg.

"I actually think that's good." Leila said. "You would be a good leader."

"Bossy." Archy murmured. "But a good leader."

"I think it's a good idea." AJ shrugged. "All in favor?" he raised his hand but no one followed his odd example. Slowly he lowered it.

"Um, Sadie is the leader." Adam said. "We don't need a vote." They looked at her for approval.

"OK, fine, I'll do it." she sighed heavily. No one was really excited about it, but some were relieved they didn't have to do it.

A few moments later, Chiron walked back in looking very stricken.

"Have you chosen?" He asked. Sadie half heartedly raised her hand. "Ah, good. But it is getting late. We will discuss more in the morning. If you need to stay here to be healed, please, stay. Others, if you could exit and go to your cabins. You have a big day ahead of you."

Sadie did not want to stay in the infirmary the whole night. She did it once before, and she could barely sleep. This time, the nightmares did not help.

She was back in New York and on the street she recognized as 5th Avenue. The Empire state building was only a few yards away.

But something was different about the city. It looked older, like it had twenty years ago. The streets were silent, and the sky was black. Sadie walked around, and looked in the cars that seemed to have turned off the road. Everyone was sleeping.

Sadie didn't know why she did it, but she ran to the Empire state building. To her own horror she saw hundreds and hundreds of monsters she couldn't describe ahead of her. Their eyes had the absence of color. At their head, was a boy, he was maybe nineteen. He had choppy blonde hair and a scythe in his hand. He towered over Sadie.

Like an idiot, she didn't move, but her dream self wouldn't let her anyway. The boy swung the scythe, and Sadie closed her eyes. Something ripped her backwards and held her close.

"Annabeth, don't." A new voice hissed. The boy reminded Sadie of Adam: blue eyes, and dark messy hair. His eye brows were scrunched together with anger and concern. She just stared at him. Who the hell was Annabeth?

And with that, the scene shifted.

Sadie was now deep underground somewhere. There was what looked like an endless pit in front of her. She crept to the side of the trench, bending down to get a closer look.

"Father," A boy appeared next to her. "It is done." the trench rumbled, and laughter arose from the dark pit. Before Sadie could even have the thought she was falling, she awoke, sweating and deeply breathing.

She looked around her. The infirmary was dark, and everyone around her was still sleeping. She took a shaky breath in, and then let it out. What had her dreams just meant? What was with New York and it looking all ancient? She thought about how old her dad was twenty years ago. He was sixteen she guessed, and still living in New York. He never left.

Why did the boy called Sadie Annabeth, and who was she? That was the main question she had. You would think she would be asking more about who the blonde boy with the scythe was, or why she literally went back in time, but no. She was more curious on who the boy was and who Annabeth was.

The more she thought about it, the new she remembered. Before their group had left central park, Thalia had brought back AJ and asked about Annabeth and Percy. Was Percy the boy in the dream? And had he thought Sadie was Annabeth?

The other vision was just as confusing. It didn't seem to mean anything, but in one way or another, Sadie just knew it was important.

Sadie wasn't the only one getting the lack of sleep. Shea sat lying awake in her dark cabin. She sated up at the ceiling. How was she going to able to tell them, when the stupid satyrs will be almost babysitting them on their quest. She won't have any time to talk with them alone.

Shea cursed at herself. Why does she care? It was only a stupid quest, an opportunity to get out of this camp. But she knew deep down it was important to tell them. She sighed heavily and tried to get some sleep. Maybe she would find time.

All nine demigods woke up early. Probably out of nervousness and excitement together. Kat was the first one up stabile 5:45. She sat at the small fire put in the center the main circle of cabins.

She sat on the bench staring at the flames that flickered. The air around the camp was humid. Fog covered some areas around the cabins. It looked like it was ready to rain, but apparently it never rained at camp.

Adam was up soon after Kat, and joined her on the bench by the fire. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I'm just thinking. I was talking with CC before we went to bed, and she said the sacred number of demigods to go on a quest is three. We are four times that! She told me it can sometimes be bad for more than three to go on a quest."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." Adam assured Kat. "The prophecy said thirteen shall go, so we can't really argue with that. Plus Sadie is smart. She'll probably have some type of strategy for us."

"She is just as nervous as we are you know? Go easy on her." Kat shivered lightly. "I just don't know what to expect. I definitely want to get out of here and do something though, and we have only been here five days."

"I know the feeling."

"I feel so trapped here." She continued. "I mean there is everything to do, but not everything. I just want to leave and maybe...no. I'm staying here. I have to." she buried her face into her hands.

Adam felt awkward. What was he supposed to do? Well I'll tell you what he did. He patted her on the shoulder and said. "its okay." like a weirdo. What? I'm just telling you how he felt.

Adam looked up. Half sprinting half limping towards her cabin was Sadie. She was trying hard not to show any pain in her expression but her leg was obviously still bothering her. He almost past her cabin at the speed she was going. She slid to a stop a few feet past her cabin and ran in side.

Deeply breathing like before, Sadie slid down to the ground in her cabin. She flexed her leg wincing at the little pain left. She told herself to remind herself to have an extra cube of ambrosia before she left.

She stood up and grabbed the scroll she had read the other day, her siblings were staring at her.

"Sadie?" Alexa asked. "What are you doing?" Sadie ignored her and unraveled the scroll. She read until she found the correct part.

"Ah ha!" she muttered, her siblings were still looking down at her. "When was this recorded?"

"Uh, I think right after the Titan war, twenty years ago." Alexa looked around for confirmation, some others nodded.

"It says here from our best sources that Kronos disappeared for a month or so in November during the war."

"And this is important why?"

"I have been thinking, and I was just wondering-" there was a knock on the door. Alexa opened it. Leila appeared.

"Chiron said to start packing." she said. "Go to breakfast then go to the big house. We'll leave from there." Sadie nodded. Leila left and Alexa closed the door.

"Do we have any more documents on the war?" Sadie asked. "Anything? Like, more about the other army. Kronos's army?"

"I don't know." Alexa made her way over to the library of scrolls. She pulled out one notebook. It was red and very beat up. It had signs of once being wet and mold was growing on one side. It was ripped and the wire binding was unwinding.

"This is the only other document." Alexa muttered. "I don't know why we have it though. I'm sure it's fine." She handed Sadie the notebook.

"Take it with you. Your expression tells me you are close to figuring something out. This may help."

"Thanks." Sadie said. She took the note book and stashed it in a bag. She put a change of clothes, another notebook just in case they needed to write anything down and her cell phone that she had been hiding.

After breakfast, all nine godlings walked to the big house. The new paint job was finished, and some of AJ's half brothers were already putting graffiti on it. He smirked at the sight of his brothers.

No one asked Sadie about the red notebook she was skimming over. No one really wanted to know either. The notebook looked like it had been through a blender, then tossed into the ocean and retrieved fifty years later. Sadie did not seem to care about the look of the note book. She was very intently reading through it. When they got onto the porch of the big house, she instantly shoved the note book in her bag.

Chiron was already outside playing piccolo with Mr. D, and Jakob, Felder, Holly and Fawn. "Ah, children," Chiron said. "Take a seat please." He was in wheel chair mode right now. He had a very oddly decorated blanket across his lap.

"Yes," Mr. D muttered. "Let the little brats sit." Hesitantly, the half bloods sat.

"We have just been informed," Chiron sighed heavily. "That a goddess has gone missing." The four satyrs dropped their cards and stared at Chiron. The demigods' reactions weren't much different.

"That reminds me," Mr. D mumbled. "I have an important meeting on Olympus." And with a small poof Mr. D was gone leaving behind a small hint of grape.

"A missing Goddess?" Fawn asked in horror.

"I am afraid so." Chiron nodded. Sadie scrunched up her eyebrows thinking hard. "Hecate, goddess of magic has gone missing. Some of the gods do blame Hades. They say he did it out of anger, but Athena believes otherwise, along with a few others."

Sadie understood her mother's decision of standing with Hades. It is highly doubtful that he would kidnap another goddess out of anger for a stolen sword.

"Then that's another part of our quest?" Leila asked. "Isn't it?"

"It is only wise to help the search along with the search of the sword." Chiron placed down his own cards and sighed. By the looks of it, he would have one. "We can only hope this won't lead to anything big."

The satyrs at the table had been alive during the second Titan war, but they were very young. They remembered hearing the stories of other satyrs fighting bravely in the war. They were also told how close they were to losing the war. The war had started with a theft of an item of power, they all prayed nothing that serious is really happening.

"Zeus is demanding the return of Hecate by the summer solstice, the same night Hades demands his sword be returned. The gods are fighting, making all of them pick specific sides. That will lead to an enormous was of the gods."

"How would that even effect us?" AJ asked.

"Imagine the world in chaos." Chiron said sadly. "Every force of nature fighting against each other. The world will be unable to live in. Life as we know it will fail to exist."

"Okay so bad?" AJ commented. Everyone stared at him. "Bad." he decided.

"Immensely." Chiron agreed. "Hecate was last seen in the north, at the North Wind's...home you could say. Boreas refuses to share any information with re gods, but you may be able to convince him."

Kat hacked her mind for information about the North Wind god. He had a kid named Zepus? Zetus? She didn't know. She hated trying to remember all this Greek mythology stuff. Something about Boreas reminded her of Leila. What was it...?

"My grandfather?" Leila asked. Kat snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" She exclaimed. "Khione is a daughter of Boreas."

"Oh perfect," Felder muttered. Leila glared at him.

"If you leave now," Chiron said. "You can get to Quebec by nightfall."

"Whoa, wait." Adam said. "Quebec? I thought the gods were in America right now?"

"They are." Chiron assured him. "But Boreas prefers the cold in Canada better."

"Good to know." Chuck mumbled. She hated the cold. She was now flipping her lighter open and closing it after the green fire ignited.

"We can provide you a car. I take it Drew has a license anyway?" Drew nodded. "I have no other advice to you but to be careful, and be smart." Chiron wheeled his wheel chair towards Sadie. "I know you will lead them well." He whispered. Sadie smiled uneasily, and nodded.

After getting extra supplies like ambrosia and first aid stuff, the thirteen of them walked to the top of half blood hill only to be met by CC. On the other side of the hill, an old car was parked on the side of the road.

"Sadie," CC called. "Come here." Sadie hesitantly left the group for a moment.

"I know my mother is missing." She said once they were out of ear shot. "I have known. Years ago, she gave me this." She pulled out a small multicolored cube. "This provides you the Portals of Hecate. Almost twenty years ago, my mother created this item as a gift to all gods. Each god is usually carrying the cube. It is great for a narrow escape, but you will be separated from everyone. My mother once told me that I would know when to use it, because demigods can only use it once. I think this is the right time."

"CC," Sadie said. "I don't know what to say."

"Thank you?" she suggested. They both laughed slightly. "Only use it at a very desperate time. I guarantee though once you're separated, you will find each other again. I promise."

"Thank you so much, CC. We'll find your mom." Sadie gave her a hug and then went down to the large old van with the rest of the group.

Sadie was squished up in the front seat in between Drew and AJ. She concluded then and there that this was going to be a long car trip. Jakob leaned up next to her from behind and whispered. "Your actually the lucky one." Jakob had a seat on the floor in front of his brother Felder, who already looked sick to his stomach. Sadie burst out laughing. Jakob was happy he got everyone a little more confident with Sadie's laughter.

**A/N REVIEW! THEY ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY!3**

**P.S. SPOILER!...kind of. THRONE OF FIRE**

**\|/**

**:Okay, I finished the book and it made me cry in the end! Omg poor Sadie (Kane, not Garsadol…lol) It is the first Rick Riordan book that made me cry. Poor Walt… that really sucks. The book was fantastic though! Comment and tell me (If you have read it or are almost done) what you think about it and tell me if you almost cried!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Announcement!

To all who are reading my stories right now I have an announcement. My iPod exploded! (Not literally) It is where I normally am typing my stories then emailing them to myself then posting them after pasting them in word. I am devastated! I lost two whole chapters for the Lost Sword. I have half of one already on my computer but….. god! It was a really long chapter too. Oh well…just kill me now! NOT really. I will try and post it as soon as possible. Who knows? Maybe my mom can fix my iPod. I think it won't be that hard I don't think. (I swear she is a daughter of Hermes. She is SO good with technology!) Well here is the truth. I shattered my screen a while back and I think that's why it doesn't work anymore. It just died now. I have limited use of a computer so that's why I do most of my typing on my IPod touch… I'll try and get stuff up quicker… SO sorry I won't be able to do it that fast anymore. I'll try. I'll say next chapter will be up by…sometime next week. Sunday the earliest and next Friday the latest. SORRY! I'll be getting my new ipod soon for my b-day, (July) maybe earlier if I pay for half, so the delay will only last a little while. Thank you all to whom are followers for my story, your reviews always make my day.

~~~~(: Katie.d13 :)~~~~


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N loving the comments! Thanks so much for the tips and everything! Well… here is chapter five! My iPod was fixed! My mom is a miracle worker!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own PJO**

The road trip to Canada was not pleasant. They had to stop twice on the side of the road for Archy once to throw up, and once for Felder. Other times they hit traffic. Every time someone tried to cut them off, Drew would cuss like a truck driver. It was quite amusing to the crowded car passengers.

Sadie had pulled out the notebook the moment the car ride became long.

"Guys," She said. "I had another dream last night..." She told the group her dream.

"Oh yeah." Adam said. "I think the boy must be Percy. He was the Hero of Olympus, or that's what the rumor around camp is."

"Don't get a big head." Kat said to him. "Just because e is your half brother doesn't mean you'll live up to him." Adam shrugged as a few snickered.

"But what confused me," Sadie said. "Is that he called me Annabeth, as if I was acting her?" She pulled an old picture out of the notebook and passed it around. "This is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. He was a host for Kronos during the war. He looks absolutely nothing like the boy in my dream, except they both had blonde hair. The boy in my dream was most definitely acting as Kronos, but it isn't Luke. The boy looked even more evil and dark, and his eyes were bronze, not like Luke's eyes."

"Maybe he looked different while he was Kronos." Shea suggested. "He was possessed after all, right?"

"Maybe." Sadie muttered.

"What is the notebook anyway, Sadie?" AJ asked.

"It's the journal of Luke Castellan." Sadie muttered. Everyone's eyes widened. "The first entry is Luke's first act as a servant to the Titan lord."

"Read it out loud." Holly suggested. The others nodded. Sadie began.

_December 21st 2005_

_It was easy._

_The lightning bolt was just sitting in Zeus's chair. The gods are so gullible, and they are all idiots.  
><em>  
>"Ha!" Drew muttered. "Like you would know! They would all blast him for that."<p>

Sadie, looking very irritated that she was interrupted, continued.

_My only problem was Annabeth. She wouldn't leave me alone for one moment during the tour of Olympus. I love her like a sister, but she can be very annoying. All kids of Athena are.  
><em>  
>The group snickered.<p>

_I shook her off finally when I was able to convince Connor to start criticizing the architecture of Olympus. In my own opinion, Olympus could crumble to the ground for all I care. The Lord of Time will soon rise and rip it down anyway, so I'll have to wait._

_The younger half bloods are always easy to persuade, (of course, besides Annabeth.)_  
><em><br>While I was at it, I took Hades' helm too._

_Zeus is an idiot, so is Hades, and that is all I have left to say._

"Ha!" Kat yelled. "I hope he killed you when he found out you took it!" Thunder rumbled. "What?" she asked the sky.

"Luke Castellan died a true hero." Fawn explained. "He was forgiven for his wrong doings because in the end, he sacrificed himself to save Olympus."

"Oh." The kids in the car all felt a little bad now, but not much.

"What's the next entry?" Archy asked.

"It's dated February, 2006." Sadie said.

"Read it." AJ encouraged.

Sadie began.

_February 28th 2006_

_The sky and the sea are fighting so I'm positive Zeus has already blamed someone. Most likely Poseidon. The plan was working out perfectly, until the moron war god caught me._

_Being the charmer I am,_

Sadie snorted, "As if."

_I was able to convince him to help me on my plan. He got something, I got more. Or well My lord did. He seemed to tell me almost everything I should've said, and I said it to the god. He bought it all._

"That's the end." Sadie announced.

"So," Jakob said. "This is about the Lightning Thief. Zeus had blamed Percy Jackson."

"That's why the sky and sea seemed to be fighting." Sadie murmured.

"Crap!" Drew yelled along with a few other words and swerved to the emergency pull over lane across three lines of traffic. Sadie slid into AJ pinning him against the side of the door. The others in the back all flung to the side.

Drew maneuvered the car out of the way not a moment too soon. Where their car had been, another car seemed to have been thrown there. It exploded making a few other cars swerve away and others blew up along with the thrown car.

Leila watched in horror as the screams of children, and innocent people echoed through the streets.

"Everyone out!" Holly yelled. With not even a second to spare, the half blood's got out of the car with their possessions before their old beat up car was crushed by another.

"The Minotaur." Felder murmured. From down the highway a giant half bull half man trampled through cars trying to get to them. It was wearing nothing but...

"A diaper?" Chuck asked.

"Yep." Jakob said. "I suggest we get it away from here." Their car exploded and Kat, Chuck, and Sadie screamed lightly. "And let's hurry."

The thirteen of them jumped over the fence and ran through the forest.

"Wait!" Sadie called making everyone slide to a stop. She hesitated. "I don't hear anything." she said.

"There is nothing following us." Fawn mumbled.

"ROOOAARRR!" Something bellowed.

"Never mind." Sadie said in a very small voice. The Minotaur raced right at the team of demigods and satyrs. Everyone drew their weapons. Drew attacked first raising his sword and charging.

With one swipe, Drew was knocked aside and slid to a halt unharmed.

Chuck shot an arrow that did not look normal. She shot it directly in between the forehead of the beast. It screamed like a little baby bull boy.

Slowly the beast began to literally melt from head to toe. To AJ it wasn't going fast enough so he shot it with his gun twice. It fell to the ground in defeat and exploded into dust.

"Looks like we are on foot from here on." Sadie said and then turned to Chuck. "Where did you get those kinds of arrows." Chuck shrugged.

"Alex, my brother, put them in my quiver before the game of capture the flag last night. I only used two of them yesterday. I forgot they were still in there."

"That," Archy said. "Is epically cool." Chuck smiled triumphantly, her grin spread from ear to ear.

After traveling north for four more hours making ten times less progress they would have in a car, they settled down to rest. Being dressed in t-shirts (not camp, to noticeable) and shorts did not keep everyone warm. Except Leila, she was totally warm.

Leila was actually making snow fall right next to her head where she lay. She watched the one small patch of earth become white and cold.

Sadie was taking first watch. She was searching the notebook for a clue to something. This didn't make sense. They needed help.

AJ couldn't sleep, so he sat down next to Sadie who was studying the notebook again.

"What's the next entry?" he asked her. She ignored him. "Sadie?" She looked up abruptly.

"Oh sorry!" She said. "I was just-"

"Trying to find a clue to why this is happening?"

"Yep," she closed the notebook and sighed. "But nothing is connecting to this."

"Maybe you just have to read farther. We are talking about his like entire life story here."

"I don't want to skip anything important." she paused. "What if I screw this all up?"

"Then were all screwed." Sadie stared at him wide eyed like saying, (I) Hello? Not helping! "Your doing fine." he assured her.

"Yeah, okay."

"Nothing has gone too wrong yet."

"We lost our car to some bull in a diaper!" Sadie screamed a little too loudly. AJ started cracking up.

"It could be worse." He said through laughter.

"I hate you." She wacked him with a stick.

"Ow!" he complained. "You just swatched me!"

"Yes," Sadie smirked. "Yes I did." AJ grabbed the stick from her and threw it into the bushes.

"You left a mark," AJ pointed to his arm where there was a red line from where Sadie whipped him with the stick. He pouted.

"You're a big baby." Sadie said through laughter. "I'll do it again."

"I threw your stick." he pointed out.

"I have another stick." Sadie reached down beside her and picked up a small twig. AJ grabbed it before she could whip him with it.

"I have your other stick."

"I have a sword." she pulled out her sword.

"I have a gun." he pulled out his revolver. They broke into laughter as quietly as possible trying not to wake the others.

Sadie yawned and rubbed her eyes, still smiling.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" AJ gestured to her while she rubbed her eyes. "I'll take first watch."

"No, AJ, you don't need to do that." AJ stared at her.

"You called me AJ, you never do that." Sadie shrugged.

"I guess I am that tired." She sighed. She crouched down and laid down fully on the ground her back to AJ. Soon her breathing settled and she snored softly.

Sadie dreamed she was in a library, an enormous library. It seemed to be for college students because kids who looked like they were in their late teens or early twenties.

"Oh good," A women said. Sadie jumped. "You made it. You didn't enter the fourth stage of sleep early enough. We have limited time right now." The woman was wearing jeans and a white blouse. She had curly black hair pulled back in a headband. Her eyes were a stormy grey. They seemed to be like mist. The pitch black pupils of the women scanned over a copy of Twilight.

"Um," Sadie stuttered. She couldn't think of anything to say but, "Isn't that book like twenty five years old?"

"Yes, child." The women said. "But some of the most interesting novels were made at the start of the twenty first century."

"It's a book about vampires."

"And your point, Sadie?"

"Well it's fantasy." Sadie said, not even noticing the fact that the women knew her name. "It's about a stupid girl who falls in love with a vampire and gets caught up in tons of trouble."

"And is reality not fantasy, Sadie? Is this world nothing but a fairy tail, a simple figment of one's imagination?"

"Um," Sadie stared at the women. "Who are you?"

"I would really think my children would be a bit smarter. Be logical Sadie."

"Athena, er, mom?"

"There we go." Athena smiled triumphantly. "Now tell me why you are here."

"I didn't come here." Sadie almost looked appalled. "You brought me here. I'm dreaming! I'm not really here anyway."

"Shhh!" A librarian hissed. Athena waved her hand at the women not losing eye contact with her daughter. The librarian's eyes suddenly looked far away. She walked away over to her desk.

"You were saying dear?" She said as if nothing happened.

"I was saying that you brought me here."

"No, you brought yourself onto me." Sadie stared at her mother. She wanted to argue with her, but looking at her chances of winning an argument with a goddess, which we very slim, she decided otherwise.

"We need help?" Sadie guessed.

"Eh," Athena shook her hand as if saying, close. "Not quite."

"Uh, are lost?"

"Well, yes, but not what I'm trying to say."

"We are getting absolutely no where with practically no clue what we are supposed to do. So basically we need help."

"We? As in who?"

"Do I have to figure everything out?"

She thought a moment. "Yes. It's basically my job. The goddess of wisdom has to test her children. Plus, this should be easy."

"No transportation?" Sadie guessed.

"Sadie," She sighed.

"Mother!" Sadie stood and thought a moment. Athena was smiling. "Your just playing with me aren't you?"

"Maybe a little." she shrugged. "But yes you need help."

"Do you know where the sword is, because that would make things a whole lot easier. Or what about Hecate, she has gone missing and the gods are blaming Hades."

"A terrible hypothesis." Athena spat. "If Zeus thought logically he would understand how absurd that is!"

Even though it was technically a dream, thunder boomed and it shook the building. The mortals around them didn't seem to notice.

"Oh father, go chase a mortal!" She yelled. Her eyes began to mist with rage. They showed many signs of anger but her facial expressions showed calmness. Athena turned back to Sadie.

"It is basically forbidden, but I am willing to give you a little help." Thunder boomed and Athena sighed heavily. "I must break the connection. Good luck Sadie."

The room began to melt before Sadie's very eyes. She wanted to ask her mother what help she would send, but she woke up.

Instead of in the forest, the group was now in a large new van. They all sat snoring with Drew at the driver's seat. His head was leaning on the steering wheel. AJ was in the passenger seat. He stared at Sadie as if he had just watched them all teleport out of the forest.

Sadie sat next to Leila. Her hair was messed up slightly and falling down her back. Leila's head rested on Sadie's shoulder.

The rest of the group was twisted in seat belts leaning in different directions.

Sadie noticed that the book Twilight was in her lap. She questioned why her mother would leave it with her.

Now Chuck was still sound asleep. She was the one who slept the longest out of the rest. She was in deep sleep as Drew drove the car across the border of Canada and the USA. Oddly, they were not asked for passports or licenses or anything for that matter. The mortals literally ignored them.

Chuck was having an utterly fantastic dream. Yeah, not. Honestly, did you really think she would have a dream of fantastic things and happy thoughts? ... Yeah, I thought so.

Chuck was tossing and turning while the others watched her. They debated on waking her, but they decided to leave her be. Chuck wasn't happy when she found out Adam told them they shouldn't wake her.

She was walking around the mountain that they had seen the boy and the other figure on before when the nine half bloods shared the same dream. She crept around, nervous of what might attack her. Her bow was not slung around her, so she was defenseless.

She found that the mountain she was on overlooked San Francisco. There seemed to be almost black clouds that weave around the mountain. Chuck shivered as she had a terrible feeling she was being followed.

She turned around, but nothing was there. A small incomprehensible whisper passed by her ear. It was almost like a hiss. She followed the voice unintentionally, her dream self taking her down a long rocky path around the mountain.

She swallowed hard before entering a dark cave. Shadows showed different forms around her. Some of dogs, or people. Others were of items like weapons.

Chuck was sure she screamed but tried to stand strong. She held up her fists as the shadows swallowed her in a blanket of darkness. Wind picked up around her, and she began to feel as she couldn't breathe. The nightmare seemed to go on for hours. Until she let out one glass shattering scream and was shaken awake by Shea.

"Chuck!" She yelled. "It's only a dream. Wake up!" Chuck was deeply breathing and staring at her friends. Drew had pulled over to the emergency lane. Everyone's eyes were fixed on her. She didn't even ask why they were in a car, and how they got there. Her mind was too focused on what she just dreamed and how real it felt.

"Are you alright?" Drew asked rubbing his head obviously bothered by Chuck's scream.

"Um, no." she told them about her dream. She hit Adam with the back of her hand when he admitted to convincing the group not to wake her.

"Ow!" he yelled. He was really irritated. Now for being placed between two girls: Leila and Chuck, he was but really respecting Athena right then. Sadie being on the other side of Leila wasn't great either, and Shea on the other side of Chuck, forget it, he was screwed. He reminded himself to grab shot gun before AJ next time. Or at least grab a seat with Jakob or Felder.

After a while, another scream sounded, but this time it was from Sadie.

"Oh my god it's a spider!" She screamed. "Get it off me!" She held out her arm to Leila. "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Sadie, calm down," AJ said through a laugh. "It's just a spider.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. "GET IT OFF ME!" The whole car was cracking up now. Leila picked off the spider and threw it out the window.

"I hate you all." Sadie muttered as they continued to laugh.

Soon, but not soon enough, they made it to Quebec by sunset after going through hours of traffic. It was pretty cold up there even in the summer, but the coldest place seemed to be what looked like a castle from where they were driving from. They headed that way.

Soon they figured out it wasn't a castle, it was a hotel. Rich and fancy people got out of their limos and walked into the hotel. The grand entrance was crawling with people. Snow settled on the top of the hotel.

"It's 50 degrees outside." Sadie said. "There should not be snow."

"Maybe Boreas just can't get enough of snow in the winter." Adam suggested.

"Or it's Khione." Leila said. "She doesn't like the heat." For some reason, Chuck's lighter became very heavy in her pocket.

"How are we going to get up there?" AJ asked.

"Elevator." Kat suggested.

"We might not be able to get through the hotel." Holly said. "We don't look like we would, well, fit in." She got that right. Nine teenagers dressed in shorts and t-shirts and four limping kids that looked almost four years older than them wearing jeans and t-shirts. If that didn't say suspicious, nothing did.

Leila stared at the hotel thinking. If her mother was up there, would she help them? What was her mom even like?

Drew parked the car in a parking lot a little ways away from the hotel. It was hidden slightly in an ally.

Chuck shivered. "Why is it so cold here?" It wasn't really that cold, but everyone being in shorts and a t-shirt, made almost everyone feel cold.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Leila said. "It is not cold here."

"Says the girl who is immune to the cold." Archy muttered. Leila shrugged, it wasn't her fault about who her mom was. From where they were parked they had a perfect view of the hotel. They stood and stared at it trying to think about how to get up there.

"Such a large group of half bloods." Someone said behind the group. They whirled around to face two...angels? They had purple wings and wickedly sharp swords. They were jagged with ice shards. They looked like regular teenagers if you took away all the weird features.

They were most definitely brothers from the way they looked, but not twins. They had snow white hair.

The larger one could maybe be the size of a sumo reseller. He had a red hockey jersey on and big baggy sweat pants. His cleats were black and the spikes on the bottom were literally spikes. They looked sharpened and polished like they were his main weapon. He had two black eyes and had several missing teeth. He was definitely not one to pick a fight with, though Drew just thought, (I) eh, I could take him.

The other one, who was a bit smaller, looked like he just time traveled back to the 80's. To Kat's horror, his snow white hair was combed back into a feathered mullet. She was no daughter of Aphrodite, but she knew that mullets were so ugly. His shoes were pointed. He wore pants that hugged his legs way too tightly, and an awfully ugly silk shirt. Like most teenagers, he probably thought he looked great, and he had a very bad case of acne.

"Who are you two?" Leila snapped.

"Wow." The smaller one muttered. "Like mother like daughter." The thirteen just stared at the two.

"Kill now?" The large one asked the smaller.

"No, especially not that one." He gestured at Leila. She looked furious that they were talking about her two feet away from her. "Khione would kill us."

"Mom?" Leila stuttered. She couldn't help it.

"Yeah, your mommy. The one who froze my-"

"Yuck!" The bigger one stopped the other before he went any further.

"Okay..." Sadie said a lightly grossed out. "That doesn't answer the question though. Who are you?"

"I am Cal!" grunted the sumo reseller. He was very proud with himself for some reason unknown to the group.

"Short for Calais." Sighed the 80's dude. "My brother can only sat words with two syllables-"

"Hockey! Pizza!" Cal offered.

"-which includes his own name."

"I am Cal!" Cal said again.

"Yeah, yeah," Drew muttered bravely. "We got that. Who are you? The god of the 70's?" The god glared down on him with icy eyes.

"I am Zethes, I helped Jason retrieve the Golden Fleece. My father granted me and my brother here immortality and if I were you I would shut my trap."

"And your father is...?" AJ asked.

"Boreas," Kat said.

"Ah, I'm glad one of you are sensibly smart." He winked at Kat, making her gag and wish she didn't answer. "Well for one Father knew you were coming and wishes to see you blah blah blah, and Khione wishes to see her only daughter blah blah blah."

No one moved. Even though how eager Leila was to see her mother, she didn't trust these guys. Zethes shrugged. "Okay, we'll do it the hard way."

"Destroy?" Cal asked.

"If only brother," Zethes sighed "If only. Of course, satyrs aren't welcome so, see you around goat guys!"

A cloud appeared around the feet of the half bloods. They were thrown off their feet to the ground. The cloud felt like ice around their bodies.

Though it was just a cloud it felt solid. The demigods were ripped up from the ground leaving, Jakob, Felder, Fawn and Holly below them next to the car. They were about a hundred feet up already. The two brothers joined them.

"We'll meet up later!" Sadie called down. "Stay here!" The four of them looked in easy and nervous. Their eyes were wide staring at them.

"Good," Zethes said. "No one fell off yet."

"Yet?" Chuck repeated. They ignored her. The cloud rose even higher, and Kat shut her eyes tight. She muttered something no one could understand. She was grabbing Adam's arm hard as if making sure she wouldn't fall off.

Okay, Kat will admit it in her mind, I'm afraid of heights but back off! Everyone is afraid of something. Like Sadie in the car. Kat now regretted laughing at her.

Shea was finding it harder and harder to keep lying to her friends. She needed to tell them. But if she did, would she still be considered as a friend? She took in a shaky breath. Did she really care? She kept asking herself the same questions. Her half sister looked at her oddly.

"You okay?" Archy asked.

"Uh..." She stammered "Yeah, I'm fine." Archy looked at her doubtfully.

The two brothers continued off towards the hotel roof that was green. At almost full speed, their personal cloud glided straight towards the roof. At first they thought they would crash, but they got closer and when they reached the roof, a green panel slid back. They flew right in.

The floor and ceiling were covered with ice shards. The spikes on the floor poked up at them, and the ones on the ceiling threateningly dangled above them.

The brothers led them into what looked like to be the main room of a master sweat with a ceiling of forty feet up. The furniture was iced over, and the floor was like an ice rink. The furniture had a fresh coat of frost and snow.

"Whoa," They muttered. The windows were iced over letting in very little natural light from the sunset making the room have a rainbow glow. The stair case was enormous and beautiful. It led up to a long hallway.

"This is amazing," Leila said not even affected by the cold. It was ten times colder in there then outside. Sadie guessed maybe below zero degrees.

"This could be an awesome place," Adam said. "If it wasn't freezing in here." They were all pale now, just as pale as Leila is normally, but unlike Leila, they were all freezing.

"Hey," Zethes said to Leila. "I think you'll want to see this." In a trance of she was seeing, she followed the disco boy.

The others stayed not really knowing if an invitation was given to them. Cal grunted and asked the boys if they wanted to play hockey. AJ, and Adam turned him down as politely as possible without upsetting the big guy and making him mad. Drew however was about to take on the challenge until Chuck stomped on his foot and gave him a warning glance like saying, _ he_ is a god, don't.

Zethes showed Leila an ice enclosed balcony. It overlooked an enchanted garden picture covered in ice, snow and frost. White flowers were coated blue and frosted over. The sunset seemed to reflect off the garden and create a luxury scene of rainbows covering the white snow.

"I really hope you are not hitting on my daughter, Zethes." A women's voice sounded behind them. "Because then I would have father send you off in a frozen iceberg again."

"Just because you were born immortal," Zethes mumbled "You always think you are the better child."

"Because I am." The women they all guessed to be Khione because she referred to Leila as her daughter, straightened her posture. Khione had a white silk dress like snow, and pale white skin. Her eyes were a warn coder brown and her hair was dark black like night.

"My king will see you all now." Khione said to the group. Her eyes wandered towards Chuck, and Khione's eyes narrowed. She walked down the rest of the stair case staring at Chuck.

"What's in your pocket?" She asked Chuck.

"Nothing." Chuck answered instantly.

"Don't lie to me I am a goddess. Take it out of your pocket." Chuck stood up front strong and tall. "I can smell the heat erupting from you. Daughter of Hephaestus?"

"Apollo." Chuck said firmly and proud.

"Even better. The sun god has given you a gift? Pull it out." Leila had now joined them. She was standing next to Chuck looking at her mother oddly.

Reluctantly, Chuck pulled out the lighter and flipped it open. She clicked the Greek fire to life and Khione stepped backwards in terror.

"It just a lighter." Chuck told Khione waving it towards her. "What's the harm?"

"You dare to threaten me with fire?" Khione bellowed.

"What? No!" Chuck looked astonished. She quickly put the lighter away. "See? All better. No fire."

"You will pay! To threaten a goddess is fatal." Khione waved her hand in a swirling motion. A snow storm erupted around her. She threw it directly at Chuck and the others. Leila stepped in front of them separating them from her mom.

"Mother." she protested. The wind and snow blew forcefully around her and away from her friends leaving everyone unaffected by the blow.

"You were taking us to your king." Leila reminded her, trying to change the subject.

"She stays here." Khione said after a moment. "The king will not accept the heat radiating off of her. The cold and warmth do not mix."

"Wait," Sadie said. "We are not separating, again." First with Jakob and the others now with Chuck.

"She will be fine." Khione huffed. "You have my word, but not Cal's." Chuck instantly looked horrified, which was just what Khione wanted. Cal grinned hugely.

"Hockey?" he asked. Chuck did not look eager to play.

"I'll stay here with her." Drew volunteered. "You guys go ahead. We won't leave someone alone."

Furiously, Khione leaded the rest up the stairs with Zethes behind them trailing awfully close to Leila. She scooted away slowly and walked next to Sadie. At the top of the stairs, Sadie looked down at Chuck and Drew. They were having an argument with Cal. Sadie wasn't sure who she wanted to win. Either way, they might have a consequence. Though she thought that maybe hanging out with Cal, wasn't as bad as what they might about to go through.

All Leila was thinking was what had her mother thought of her right now. She definitely knew how Zethes felt about her, and she shivered, though not in a cold way, at the disgusting thought.

They made it down the hallway, and took a few turns. The halls had winds whip around through them; the sent more shivers up the half bloods' spines.

At the end, they found themselves standing in front of oaken doors. They had a map of the world on it, and four men blew winds across the world from each corner. The winds they blew were icy and cold.

Khione turned to the half bloods before entering the room.

"This is the throne room." She said. "Be on your best behavior. My father understands you have come for information, but he may not be willing to share. I will try and help convince him, for my daughters own sake." her eyes narrowed specifically on Sadie. "But only for her." she turned and before opening the doors she said. "My father has agreed, for now, to speak in English. I would normally translate but not today." She opened the doors.

The throne room was even colder than the entry hall. They all could see their own breath as they breathed.

Mist was in the air. A layer of snow covered the floor. All around the room were life size ice sculptures of warriors in all different types of armor. They were all frozen in various attar position, swords raised, and guns loaded.

At least they thought they were statues. The closer look they had of them, they seemed to look like people, frozen solid.

"Approach half blood's." the king said from the far end of the room. They walked closer. Khione, and Zethes bowed, and the others followed true example. "You have come with questions." He said. Everyone's eyes went to Sadie to speak first. She was about to talk when Zethes butted in.

"If they have just come for questions, my king," he said. "Then why did you let them pass and not the others? You summoned them to answer their questions?"

"No," Boreas said sternly. "I summoned them to hear them out. Maybe they aren't worth killing."

"Killing?" Adam asked in a small voice. No one seemed to notice him.

"Uh, your majesty," Sadie stammered, she bowed awkwardly again with a small smile. "We were wondering if you could tell us what you know about Hecate and her disappearance."

"Ah yes she was here recently," They waited, but Boreas said nothing else.

"Uh," Adam said. "And...?"

"And...what?"

"Anything else?" Adam asked rather rudely. Zethes glared at Adam, as if ice bladed daggers were shooting out of his eyes.

"Well, information is to be earned." A sigh erupted from AJ. Khione shot her glare at AJ.

"Is there a way to earn it?" Leila asked with a smile.

"Maybe." The king tapped his chin. "Of course my lord Aeolus has never been fond of heroes, and would probably respect me a whole lot more if I handed over one dead."

The half blood's eyes widened. Leila slipped her hand through Sadie's and squeezed it as if saying I got this. Sadie was ready to stop her but Leila stepped forward. The king held up his hand though.

"I will not except my own granddaughter as a sacrifice."

AJ took a nervous glance at Sadie. Their eyes met and they both asked each other,_ sacrifice_?

"Um, no grandfather." Leila said hesitating with the name she called the king. "Maybe, a sacrifice isn't the answer to this. We are willing to negotiate any other way-"

"There may be no other way."

"She has a point," Zethes said. "And she is pretty."

Khione turned her entire body towards her brother. "If you talk about my daughter like that one more time, I will-"

"What? You'll do what?"

"What if," Archy started trying to stop the siblings from bickering. "We did something else for you in return, in exchange for information, that had nothing to do with giving up a life."

"Keep talking," Boreas said. "Daughter of Hades."

"Well, we could give you something that is of worth."

"And that could be...?"

The walls exploded. Darkness swept over the room. Shadows swirled overhead making the room black out and reveal no light what so ever.

"They have brought them here!" Khione screamed from somewhere to the half blood's left. They demigods grabbed each other's hands and crawled out of the room towards the door while the darkness continued to wash over the room. They were blind while crawling.

"Get them!" The king ordered. That ended their casual crawl. They stood up and ran down the hall towards the steps.

"The Shadows will stop at nothing." Zethes warned. "Let the Shadows take them!"

That was the last the demigods heard when they got out of ear shot. The Shadows followed them down the hall. They all had their weapons drawn.

Cal, Chuck and Drew were all sitting in different places of the room when the others got down the stairs. Cal looked excited as the others ran.

"Hockey?" he yelled/asked.

"Not today big fella." Adam muttered. Chuck notched an arrow and let it fly at the clump of black clouds. It soared right through the Shadows hitting the next wall.

No one really knew what happened, but Leila did something. She concentrated hard on getting away, and_ BAM_! A wall of ice separated the Shadows and the demigods splitting the entry hall in half. The Shadows rammed hard against the ice, and it cracked.

"Does anyone know how to fight those things?" Drew asked. They all shook their heads.

"Nothing will hurt them." Chuck said in horror. "They are the ones from my dream. We have to get out of here!"

"How?" Shea demanded. Sadie thought quickly. She brought out the small multicolored cube.

"You need to listen to me." Sadie said. The Shadows cracked the ice and Khione and Zethes appeared at the top of the steps. "I will open this, and the Portals of Hecate will appear. No matter what, we will be separated. But CC promised we will meet up again." she saw the troubled looks on their faces. "We have no other choice! It's this or die, or well, whatever those Shadows will do to us. I really don't think it's pleasant." Cal started hammering on the gigantic wall of ice which wasn't helping.

"I won't do it, unless we agree." Sadie assured them. Khione shot something at the ice wall and it exploded.

"Do it!" Leila said. The others nodded. Sadie opened the box, and time slowed around them.

Out of the cube flew blue light. It circled around them making a blue swirling circular wall around them. Slowly the Shadows broke free and headed their way, along with the gods. The blue portals reflected off each other's faces.

"We'll see each thee soon." Sadie promised. "There is no turning back now. We can't fight those things, and they won't help." She pointed towards Zethes and Khione. "We'll find each other. I promise."

"Wait," AJ said. "This can't be safe. What if someone ends up somewhere dangerous?"

"We are just going to have to trust Sadie." Archy said. "We are not dying this early in the quest." She sighed heavily. "See you guys on the other side."

And with that they stepped into a different part of the portal, each and every one of them. The power of the portals over whelmed them, and they passed out in the process.

The Portals of Hecate disappeared and flew back into the cube that was now lying on the ground. With one last _pop_, the cube that held the portals disappeared.

**A/N So…. How was it? Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Chapter six!**

The Jackson children found the girl lying on their front steps to their apartment some time after breakfast the next day.

Their dad was on a work trip and wouldn't be back until about two in the afternoon, and their mom had gone somewhere she wouldn't tell the kids about. She would be back by noon.

Austin and Anna, being the elder twins of the family, were left in charge of their little sister, Alicia. It was only an overnight trip for their parents and they were technically only alone for eighteen hours.

Alicia, the youngest of age six, had gone outside to take the trash out when she found the blonde girl laying upside down on the apartment's front steps. She had run inside to get her siblings.

"What is it this time Alicia?" Anna asked. Not getting up from her bed. She was texting a friend.

"There is a girl on the front steps!"

"Go tell Austin." Anna said impatiently, not believing her sister. She had once told them that there was a flying horse on their balcony. A black winged horse she described it as. Anna rolled her eyes in doubt.

Alicia ran to her brother and dragged the sleeping form out of bed. He stumbled off with his little sister leading him down the stairs. He was only half awake, until he saw the unconscious girl.

She looked about his age. Her facial expressions showed signs of anger and pain. Her blonde hair was flung around her face. Her shorts seemed to be burnt at the bottom, and she wore an orange t-shirt that said Camp Half Blood.

"Are we going to help her?" Alicia asked, her big sea green eyes pleading for reassurance that she wasn't the only one that saw the girl. Alicia's blonde hair was messed up and in her face, showing definite signs that she had just woken up.

"I guess we will." Austin said. He carefully picked up the girl and brought her upstairs with ease. 

Sadie could hear things going on before she could see it all. She was lying on a couch, and her head blazed with pain.

"Why did you bring her in here?" A girl's voice hissed.

"Blame Alicia!" A boy yelled in a whisper. "She convinced me."

"Ah yes," the girl said. "Let the six year old tell you what to do."

"You are impossibly annoying." The boy sighed. There were moving of feet, and it seemed that one had left and one had sat down near Sadie.

"Anna!" A new smaller girl's voice shrieked. "She has a necklace like mommy's earrings!"

"She does, doesn't she." the older whispered.

"She looks a lot like mom."

"She looks a lot like you, too." The older one said. The moving of a hand sounded through the room as the girls clothes rubbed against each other.

Sadie grabbed the hand before it touched her neck, her eyes shot open.

"Where am I?" Sadie asked the girl she had grabbed. Sadie sat up and then stood as the girl did. The girl had long dark black hair, her eyes were grey.

"I would think you would know." the girl snapped. "You were the one sleeping on my doorstep."

"Wait, what?" Then Sadie remembered what had happened earlier. She remembered the separation and the last thing she remembered was jumping through the portal.

"What city am I in?" Sadie asked. "What's the date?"

"You're crazy." The girl said. "Let go of me." She struggled but Sadie tightened her grip. She didn't mean to be mean, but she wanted answers as always.

"Whoa, guys." A boy walked in. He looked exactly like the girl, but just as a boy. "Don't get physical." he pried Sadie's arm away from the girl's. Sadie's first reaction to the hand was to defend. She punched the boy in the face then noticed what she did.

"Oh gods." she muttered. "I am so-" she didn't have time to finish. The guy punched her clean across the jaw. Sadie tumbled to the ground and fell on her butt. She spit out blood and stood up.

The boy attacked again, but Sadie was ready. She kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground with a thump. The girl jumped at Sadie but she just simply threw her off onto the couch.

The boy lunged at her but she step sided him. "Enough of this." she muttered, and her sword appeared in her hand. She edged it under the boy's chin.

"Give me answers." Sadie demanded. Before the boy could answer, the apartment door unlocked and a woman in her mid thirties walked in carrying groceries and a few notebooks. She was blonde and looked a lot like Sadie. She looked up at Sadie and her son. She dropped everything in her hands.

Sadie was now aware her back pack was still on her back. "You," The women pointed at Sadie after glancing at her shirt. "Come with me."

Sadie did not really have a choice. She put her sword away as the women pulled her by her backpack into the kitchen. "Anna, Austin, go to your rooms!" the women said.

Slowly, the twins walked by to their rooms with their eyes wide with shock.

"What are you doing here?" The women hissed at Sadie. "They aren't supposed to know anything."

Sadie glanced at the clock to see how long she slept, 12:30. She hoped she was only out for fifteen hours at the most.

"Honestly," Sadie said, "I have no idea. According to your kids they found me on your front steps."

"What's happening at camp and with the gods?"

Sadie stared at the women. "Who are you? Aren't you just a mortal?"

"No," She took her voice down into a whisper.

"Are you by any chance, Annabeth?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Oh thank gods! I thought I was going to end up somewhere with an enemy." Sadie sat down at the kitchen table and buried her head in her hands. She was ready to cry. Annabeth sat down next to her. "You son has a pretty good punch." Sadie muttered grabbing a napkin from the table and spitting more blood out onto it. Annabeth laughed slightly.

"He probably gets that from me." She looked at Sadie's sad look.

" What happened? How did you get here?" she paused and stood up. She walked down the hall. Down there Sadie could hear small bits of anger and rage come from Annabeth.

"Get in your rooms!" She hissed.

"Who is she?" The older girl, Anna asked. "And how do you know her?"

"We are old friends." Annabeth said calmly.

"You're like twenty years older than her!" The boy, Austin raged.

"I knew her mother, now go to your rooms and I will explain later!" two doors slammed, and another shut softly.

"I am so sorry." Annabeth mumbled walking back in and taking a seat. "Go on."

Sadie soon found herself talking about everything, starting with her dream the night before the quest. She told her everything up to the point in Quebec, and she began to tear.

"I led them into a trap!" she whispered. "Now we have no idea where we all are." she paused. "What's the date?"

"The seventeenth." Annabeth said softly.

"Five days? I can't find everyone else in five days! They could be anywhere in the country." then she remembered her cell phone. She pulled it out of her bag and asked, "Do you mind if I use this?"

But Annabeth's eyes were fixed on something inside of Sadie's back pack. "Where did you get that?" Sadie noticed she was staring at the red notebook. Sadie pulled it out.

"You were a friend of Luke's, weren't you? That's what he says." Sadie handed the notebook carefully to Annabeth.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

The front door opened, and Annabeth's stood up. She peaked around the kitchen wall, and sighed with relief. She had a celestial bronze knife in her hand.

"Your home early," Annabeth said.

"Your here late," A man's voice said. "The groceries-"

"Gods damn it! The groceries!" Annabeth seemed be walking to the door, she paused. "Percy, go in the kitten and talk to her." she commanded.

"What did Anna do this time?"

"Nothing!" Annabeth stormed out of the house. A man about Annabeth's age walked in the kitchen. He had dark messed up hair and sea green eyes, he looked axactly like the boy in Sadie's dream. He had a few binders and papers in his hand.

"What happened?" He asked as soon as he saw Sadie. He set down his stuff and sat down.

"Your Percy I guess?"

"Yeah," He ran his hands through his hair. "That's me." he paused. "What happened?"

Sadie groaned and slammed her head down on the table. "I am the worst leader in the entire world." she muttered. She told Percy what happened on their quest as Annabeth came in and out of the apartment with groceries. She started putting them away.

"Hecate has gone missing?" Percy asked me. "Hades' sword is stolen. Well this type of thing seems familiar, right Annabeth? Our first quest?"

"Oh Styx!" she turned to me. "Please tell me it's not Kronos, anything but him."

"She said she had the dream with the trench." Percy said. "Is it possible Kronos-?"

He was cut off. The kitchen windows crashed. Darkness filled the room. Sadie flew to the ground and shoved her stuff in her back pack.

"It's them." Sadie muttered. She crawled out of the room. This time, the Shadows turned into human forms of blackness. Midnight black figures were in the kitchen, Percy and Annabeth had celestial weapons drawn. Sadie had her sword in hand.

Annabeth stabbed at a shadow, but it went right through the thing. Percy slashed one in half but the shadows just blurred and reformed.

The three Jackson children were now behind Sadie. Their eyes were wide.

The Shadows melted and their shadows were blowing towards Sadie and the others. Almost like a tornado the Shadows swirled around them. Alicia screamed and hid behind her sister's leg.

Sadie felt herself being pulled to the center of the vortex. She was pulled up against the other three kids. They couldn't see out of the tornado, and they couldn't hear waiter, but something seemed to be trying to brake the force.

All of a sudden, the pull left them, and everyone was flung in a different direction. Sadie had stood in the center, not being affected by the blow. The Shadows disappeared.

"Mommy!" Alicia screamed. Annabeth had been flung onto the kitchen counter and she looked unconscious. Percy was stumbling around through the kitchen chairs and wood he had just crushed.

Austin was kneeling next to the couch. His ankle didn't look very good. Anna struggled to her feet a she had been thrown down the hall and into a mirror. She was covered in cuts and was bleeding hard.

Alicia was standing next to a wall that now had a small indention in it. She held herself up with the wall. Tears ran down her face.

"You're making this difficult." Someone hissed in her ear. "Half blood, come easily and your friends won't die. Be cooperative and bring yourself and the others to Mt. Etna in Sicily. Your quest will lead you there. And one more thing, Charlotte depends on you and the others."

The whisper disappeared. The apartment was left in ruins and everyone of the family, was staring at Sadie.

"You," Austin snapped pointing at Sadie. "Have a lot of explaining to do."

Percy came up behind her. "We both do."

***

AJ did not have a very pleasant awakening. It was in the morning, when the hobo started poking him with a stick.

"Hey," The hobo muttered. "Hey you. Get off me bench."

AJ's eyes fluttered open. He sat up so quickly, the hobo's stick poked him in the eye. He had been sitting on a small red bench in an ally way.

"Get up boy." The man said again to AJ. "That's me seat!"

"Shut up old man!" AJ yelled. He sat up and rubbed his head as it throbbed. He tried to recall what just happened. He looked down the alley. People were walking by with suit cases and some with backpacks.

AJ then remembered what just happened. He groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Hey!" The hobo yelled again.

"What?" AJ yelled back. "Leave me alone!" The man just stood there.

"Do you have any money?" He asked after a moment.

"No! Go away and go beg for money or something! Leave me alone!"

"Get out of me seat!"

"Gods you lazy ass, go find another seat!" AJ stood up to go find out where he was.

It was a little cold out and AJ's t-shirt didn't really keep him warm. He noticed that the shirt was black on the tips as if they had been burnt, the same with his pants. The rubber on his sneakers was peeling off also.

On the streets he could see the hotel with the green roof from here. AJ seemed to not have teleported far from the suite of Boreas.

He ran in the direction he remembered the car to be. Maybe someone else wasn't that far away if he didn't reappear far from there.

He didn't run far, he felt like it was only ten seconds, but he was at the car in those ten seconds. It was exactly where they left it. The very large van was perfectly fine.

"AJ!" Someone exclaimed. AJ turned to see Jakob, Felder, Fawn and Holly sitting on a bench looking very nervous. AJ didn't even remember passage them. Actually he didn't remember half of the things he passed when he bolted here.

"Where is everyone else?" Holly asked he face showing signs of fear.

"I have no clue." AJ said honestly and then told them what happened. His head beganto hurt again, and Felder gave him half a cube of ambrosia.

"Should we go back to camp?" AJ asked.

"What else can we do?" Holly said.

"Nothing." Jakob said. "The leader of the quest is missing, so we can't make decisions bout the quest." Felder nodded.

"It's the sensible thing to do, and everyone will probably make their way to camp when yet wake up."

"But what if they don't?" AJ insisted. "We should go look for them."

"We can't do that." Holly said. "We have no leads anyway."

"But the others could be somewhere dangerous."

"What can we do?" Felder asked. He said it seriously. If AJ could think of a good answer, they might go searching, but Felder doubted AJ had one. AJ sighed.

"Let's get to camp." he grumbled and got in the driver's seat of the car. He knew how to drive, he just didn't have a license. He prayed they wouldn't be pulled over.

-

Leila was not having a good day. First she was hit on by the ugliest god she think she will ever see, she is pretty sure her mom hates her, she nearly fainted at the power she use o create the wall of ice, and now she was waking up in a wet soggy forest.

Leila sat up and her head blazed with pain. She looked around and a light mist covered the ground and hid the tops of the tall trees.

"Leila?" A voice asked. Leila turned her body abruptly and got out her knives. In front of her stood the familiar boy with floppy brown hair.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a quest?" Rob asked.

"Maybe." Leila muttered. She put out her hand and Rob pulled he up. Leila still wasn't that steady so she stumbled a bit. She pushed her hand on Rob's chest steadying herself. He smiled and she quickly pulled away.

"Where are we?" Leila asked straightening her shirt that was oddly burnt at the tips same as her shorts.

"Why wouldn't you know?" He asked her back. Then he saw her serious expression. "Camp Half Blood. Where are the others?"

Leila explained on their way to the Big House. When they cleared the forest, people stopped and stared as they saw Leila. They could hear the campers whispering, "Isn't she suppose to be on a quest?" And, "Something happened, something serious." Or. "Were the others killed?" and that one scared Leila the most, because she honestly didn't know.

Chiron was teaching archery, and saw Rob and Leila walking. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared and that's how Chiron noticed them. He ran over to them.

"What happened?" He asked with concern. Leila sadly told him what happened as they walked to the Big House. Rob patted Leila on the back assuring then left to his classes. She looked at him like he had six heads.

"We must pray they are all alright." Chiron said. "They must be smart enough to meet back at camp."

The two of them walked inside. "Did you discuss where you would meet in the end?"

Leila shook her head. "We were in too much stress. I think Sadie forgot she even had the box until that moment. It was a sudden choice. The worst part is, we haven't figured one thing out yet."

"Now that isn't true, yet. One of you may have ended up somewhere important with information floating around. The Fates must have sent you to all of these places for a reason."

"But one of us must have ended up somewhere dangerous. They could be in trouble and we can't do a thing about it."

"Don't think negative." Chiron assured her. "Sadie promised that you all will meet again. I'm sure she is correct."

"But what if she isn't?"

"We shall hope for the best then." Chiron looked at the terrified, and sad look on Leila's face. "Everything will turn out fine."

"You can't promise that." Leila grumbled.

"But I can tell you that it can be true." Leila sighed. You can't argue with a bazillion year old centaur.

The front door to the Big house burst open. A family of four and Sadie came running in. A man that had dark brown hair and sea green eyes held the hand of a small little girl about six or seven with blonde hair and eyes like the man's. The last two kids looked like twins. They were about fifteen years old and had dark black hair. Their eyes were grey.

Leila stood up quickly and threw her arms around Sadie.

"What happened?" Leila whispered into Sadie's ear. She didn't have time to answer, because Chiron stood up. The kids had their eyes wide as they saw the centaur.

"Percy Jackson." Chiron said with a smile. "It has been quite some time."

**A/N sooooo….. what do you think? The other's locations will be discovered in the next chapters! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Gods! I had half of this chapter done the last time I updated the chapter before this one. I think I have done a lot of typing on my iPod when I'm bored in my room at night.**

**Anyway. **_**ANNOUNCEMENT!**_**One of my friends here on Fan Fiction is making a submit your own character story! She wanted me to ask some of my viewers if I could advertise it for her. She is the creator of Chuck in this story and her name is Delta Omega. STORY IS CALLED The Call. LOOK HER UP AND CLICK ON HER STORY SO SHE CAN GIVE YOU THE GROUND RULES!****Thanks so much! She will thank you too!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN PJO**

Percy smiled largely, and Sadie could see in his green eyes that Chiron and he were great old friends.

"Dad," Austin whispered. "Who is the guy with the horse ass?" Chiron chuckled lightly. Percy didn't even flinch at his son's language. He never did.

"We do have a lot to explain." Percy admitted Sadie nodding her head.

"Where is Annabeth?" Chiron asked.

"Oh," Sadie said. "She might be waking up now. I'll go check on her. Leila, come with me."

Sadie and Leila walked out the door. Percy had placed his wife on the porch steps. Really, Sadie just didn't want to be there when Percy was trying to explain to his kids what's really up.

Annabeth stirred violently in her unconsciousness. "She should wake up any moment." Sadie said.

"Why did you tell me to come?" Leila asked.

"Because I need to tell you something. I don't want anyone else to know but the thirteen of us when we catch up. Or well twelve of us now."

"What do you mean?" Leila was curious now. There were thirteen of them, not twelve. "What happened?"

Sadie told Leila in a small whisper about what the Shadows had told her. She told her about the warning and that one slip-up could lead to Chuck being dead.

"We have to go save her!" Leila hissed.

"We need the others first." Sadie paused. "And I'm afraid that Chuck might be the betrayer."

"What? Why?"

"Because what if the Shadows convince her something? She could go right for it."

"Chuck is much smarter than that."

"It's hard to tell right now." Sadie continued. "Luke was a good, no, great friend of Annabeth's." She pointed at the sleeping woman. "I don't want to take any chances. I want to get there quickly, but we have to wait for the others."

Annabeth shot up straight in the lawn chair. "Where are they?" The two girls didn't know who she was talking about, the Shadows or her family. "Where am I?" though she knew the answer right away.

"Camp." Sadie explained their car ride there and the "Are we there yet"'s from her kids.

"Are they inside?" Annabeth asked. Sadie nodded. Annabeth slowly stood up and walked to the door. She hesitated, but then twisted the door knob walking inside to the big house with Sadie and Leila behind her.

"—That why grandpa always smells like the ocean?" Alicia was in the middle of asking a question when they walked in.

Chiron looked surprised. "You father has visited?"

"Once or twice." Percy shrugged.

"He hasn't been here sense three Christmas's ago." Anna said. "And he scarcely came before that."

"I can't believe he is a god." Austin said. "He didn't look like one."

"That is almost exactly what we both thought when we met our parents." Annabeth said.

"Mommy!" Alicia jumped up and squeezed her mother tightly. Annabeth hugged her daughter back. There was a moment of silence.

"Do we have any word from the others?" Sadie asked Chiron.

"Yes actually." Chiron said surprising both Sadie and Leila. "We now know where Kat and Shea are. They both encountered some gods, but AJ, Drew, Adam, Archy and Chuck are still missing." Sadie's stomach dropped. They had to go to Italy. How could she convince Chiron them to go there with him thinking we don't know where Chuck is? Well they didn't know where half the group was right now.

"Sadie," Annabeth said, Alicia was still clutching her tightly. "Didn't you have a cell phone? You asked me to us it earlier."

"You have a cell phone?" Chiron asked surprised.

Sadie nodded. "My dad was old fashioned and said a cell phone is a good thing to have. I know Archy has one too."

"Well," Chiron rubbed his beard. "Maybe you can get a hold of Archy that way."

Sadie dialed the phone number de memorized in her head.

Archy felt disgusting, even before she opened her eyes she could tell she was somewhere dark and wet. The ground she was lying on was muddy and covered with moss and mushrooms. She could have sworn she felt something move under her, and she didn't know if she wanted to figure out what it was.

Archy sat up quickly, her sword in her hand. Around her she saw different types of very dark looking plants and trees. Poplar trees she recognized them as.

Archy stood up very slowly, now noticing where she was. She was in the garden of Persephone and it didn't really excite her. Around her she could hear the whispers of the dead, and the Fields of Asphodel were a somewhat far way away from where Archy was. She was already inside the gates of Hades, her father's palace, and that also didn't really excite her. Especially when he is out to kill her and her friends for stealing his sword. Not really the place where she wanted to wake up.

Archy stood up and, naturally, went the wrong way to get out. The greenhouse-like dome that covered the garden didn't have glass windows to show the proper way out. Archy wondered if it was made that way on purpose once she figured she went the wrong way. So, unknowingly, Archy literally delivered herself to Hades with him not even knowing she was in his domain.

Through the next door she walked, and right into three skeleton guards. Quickly, but yet not quick enough, Archy turned. A skeletal hand grabbed her elbow and she slashed her sword at the quads in USA army uniform. Instantly the skeleton burst into flames and became nothing but ashes.. And yet again, Archy ran the wrong way. She really needs to start thinking about her sense of direction.

Right into Hades' throne room she ran and found that Hades was casually raging around in casual looking clothes, or at least for a god. He had on very dark jeans and a black t-shirt with a leather jacket. His boots were just as black as everything else but with faces stitched into them. The faces seemed to scream in agony, or at least that's what they looked like.

Archy stood perfectly still for a moment hoping she wasn't noticeable, but she was eventually noticed by the god. Hades had to take a second glance at her to see if she was actually there.

"You dare come here?" He asked. To Archy, his tone seemed to have a lot less signs of rage in it then she expected. "If you are here, I take it you have the sword."

"Uh..." Archy stammered. "N-no father."

"Why would you come here then when you know what would happen?" There was the rage Archy expected.

"You are just as clueless as the other gods!" Archy didn't know what came over her, but she let the comment slip.

"What? You dare to approach a god-your father-"

"Yes. Yes I do." Archy stood tall and proud and even took another step towards her father. "Zeus is blaming you for the disappearance of Hecate though almost everyone knows that wouldn't occur. You're not even that low. You think we stole your sword? Why? We didn't even know who we really were before last week and your sword has been missing for seven months! How can you be this clueless? How can all of you gods be so clueless?" Archy was sure that her father was going to blast her. It made perfectly good sense.

"The gods can think what they must but the heroes must do their work for them. No god could have taken the sword, nor can a god take another goddess."

"Then how were they taken? Did you just forget it on the table and the next thing you knew, it was gone? Has anyone been in or out of the Underworld recently? Or did you lose it on Olympus? Have you ever stopped to ask yourself these questions, asked yourself the questions that would make sense and lead you to the thief?" Hades was silent. He had never found that anyone would stand up to him like that. Well, with the exception of Nico.

And in that awkward silence, a ring went off. Literally. Archy's left back pocket began to buzz and sing a small tune. She pulled out the phone puzzled why it was even on, or why it even worked in the Underworld.

"Do you mind?" She asked her father. Hades was still to speechless to answer so Archy shrugged turned away from her father and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Oh my gods, Archy!" A voice shrieked. "Are you alright where are you. The portals blasted us everywhere. Shea is on Olympus we just got a call and-"

"Whoa wait, slow down." Archy said. She glanced back at her father who was staring at her blankly. "Who is this?"

"Sadie, sorry. I forgot to say that first." her voice became a tiny bit muffled. "No Alicia, you cannot say hi to my friend." He voice went back to normal. "Sorry. I'll fill you in." And so she did. Sadie told her what happened and where they knew some of them were. Drew, Adam, AJ and Chuck were the only ones they didn't know where they were. Sadie left out the part about Chuck being in Italy for now being that everyone else was listening to their conversation.

"Yeah well I'm in the Underworld with my dad." Archy said. Sadie gasped. "I'm fine," Archy assured her quickly. "But I have to go, I'll help find the others on my way to camp. Gods, five days. We have to hurry."

"Yeah hurry up." Sadie said nervously. "I need to talk to you."

Archy hung up the phone then said only to save her butt, "Sorry father." She took a deep breath. "I will return your sword personally when we find it, because we will find it."

"You, only because you are my daughter," Hades looked around as if to make sure no one was listening. "I will spare your life for now and grant you passage through the Underworld. If my sword is not returned before the solstice though, you and your friends are first one my list."

"We won't fail you." Archy assured him. "I promise." Archy bowed lightly to her father.

Hades grunted and snapped his finger.

A swirling cloud of darkness came over her and then she was nowhere. Cold tingled went up her spine, weird whisperings wandered around her ears and her skin felt like it was flying off her body as if she was sticking her head out a window.

For what seemed like forever she stayed in the darkness. She knew she wasn't in the Underworld anymore, thank gods, but she couldn't tell exactly where she was, or even if she was somewhere. Maybe her father was lying and really sent her to a world of spinning, cold, black darkness for the rest of her life. She began to curse in her mind. Never trust a god, she told herself.

But then, all of a sudden, she finally appeared somewhere different. It felt like it was early in the morning because the air was cool and humid. She stood facing what looked like a hotel. It read, The Lotus Hotel and Casino. Inside she could see blazing lights and large dance floors. There was an arcade sign and a bunji-jump sign. Bell hops ran around inside serving on its residents.

Archy stood there and thought a moment. Did her dad zed her here on purpose? Or maybe it's some sort of trap. Maybe Adam, Drew, AJ or Chuck was in there. She told herself. She had to fight herself on whether she would go in or not, but the bell hop chose for her.

"Why don't you come inside?" He said. "You look awfully tired." Though she had just woken up, she was exhausted. She could go for a five star hotel room right now with a nice soft bed.

"I don't have any money." She walked a little closer to the doors. Then, she saw Adam walking around with a few other kids. She suddenly pushed by the bell hop and ran straight at Adam.

"Adam!" She yelled. He quickly turned.

"Archy!" He said. He came over and hugged her tightly with a weird smile on his face. "You made it, come here and—"

"No. We gotta go." Archy pulled away and grabbed Adam's arm.

"What are you talking about? I have only been here like an hour, come have some fun with us." he gestured towards the group of kids. Archy almost took up the offer, but shook it off and pulled Adam aside.

"C'mon, we are leaving." She said quickly turning away.

"Archy, let go. If you're not coming, I still am." Archy turned and smiled.

"Adam look at me." she said. Adam looked at her, and then she slapped him across the face. "WAKE UP! CHUCK, AJ AND DREW ARE IN TROUBLE! Quest! Remember?"

"Oh gods. Where are the others?"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here. This place is driving you mad." Archy grabbed Adam's arm and led him out. The bell hop stopped them.

"Leaving already?" One asked.

"Yes." Archy said.

"Such a shame." He made a tsk noise. "We just added a whole section of new rides and we updated the hotel cards to triple Platinum." he gel out two cards and Adam reached for them, and Archy almost did too.

"No thanks." she said after a moment and swatted Adam's hand away.

They ran out of the hotel; outside it was already sunset.

"That can't be possible!" Archy exclaimed and turned to Adam. "I was in here for five minutes!"

"I don't know how long I was in there. What is the date?"

"I'm hoping still the seventeenth." she scanned the Las Vegas signs and found one that was saying the date, time and temperature. She caught it at the temperature setting: 90 degrees. She waited a moment, her ADHD kicking in making the wait time feel like forever. Next it said the date: the seventeenth. Thank the gods. And finally after Adam being hushed multiple times, it said the time: 8:07.

"We have to get moving." She said. "We can't travel by air, and we need to get to New York as fast as possible."

She stood there a moment and waited, thinking. Many what it's came along by both of them but they just really didn't work.

Suddenly, black darkness swirled around them. At first, Archy and Adam were afraid it was the Shadows, but then Archy remembered darkness that swerved around her in the Underworld. Quickly, she grabbed Adam's arm.

The same sensation washed over her as before and they both felt like they were nowhere. But before we describe where they end up, let's talk about our friend Drew who has been unconscious for the longest time out of all of the demigods.

Drew was woken up by a weird noise. It sounded almost like hissing. He didn't move or open his eyes. Slowly he grabbed his sword off his side and held it close, still not opening his eyes. Something just told him not to.

He waited, and waited, and waited, until nothing seemed to happen. He opened his eyes slowly squinting to look around. Sitting up he realized he was in what seemed like a garden with statues everywhere. They were all covered with moss and spider webs. Drew smirked at the thought of Sadie's reaction. It was night time and the light from a large wear-house was the only light on the street.

The smell of fried food filled the air. You could have sworn he was near a McDonalds, but there was not one restaurant in sight. Instead there was an old sign with neon colors. Drew could not make out what it really said because of his dyslexia. As far as he could tell it said, Atnyu mEs Gderan Gomen mEporium. It sounded like German to Drew.

With his sword ready he stood up. Small hints of hissing occasionally echoed through the air. Drew tried to ignore them.

He made his way around the wear-house. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the fact that the statue's eyes seemed to follow Drew. Again he tried to ignore this, but the statues were everywhere and they were just so odd. They didn't seem...well...good. Some positions were ones of children frightened, or of a couple with wide eyes and hands covering their mouths. Well...the art is in the eye of the artist, right?

Something snapped behind Drew and he swerved around quickly. There was nothing there to point his sword at. He started backing up slowly and jumped again while backing into someone who jumped also. A soft scream came from the girl he backed into.

Before Drew knew it, he was pinned to the ground with a shadow sword pointed at his neck. A boy stood behind her. In the dim light it was hard to see, but Drew could just make out the familiar dark blue eyes and blue hair streak. Dozens of bracelets hung on the girls wrists.

"Archy?" Drew asked. The girl's eyes widened and tumbled off of Drew.

"Oh gods it's you, Drew." She sighed. "Where are we?"

"Something about an emporium." Adam said glancing out the sign. "That's the only word I can make out."

"Great." Drew muttered.

"Let's see if anyone is here." Archy said. "Maybe they can tell us where we are."

The three of them walked right up to the door of the wear-house.

"Should we knock?" Adam asked. Drew pounded on the door without giving Adam an answer.

The door opened and a women dressed entirely in black answered the door. She had a veil that covered her head and eyes. The only thing you could see of the women was her small, frail, shriveled hands.

"Oh children." She cooed in a raspy voice. "Why are you out so late without adult super vision."

"Um we are kind of lost." Archy said as kindly as possible. "And we were wondering if you could tell us where we are."

"Oh, such young children should've be out this late at night."

"Uh, it's okay ma'am." Adam said. "We are just looking for directions."

"Oh well come inside. I'll get them off of my scanner." The women gestured inside the wear-house.

"We just need directions to the main highway." Drew muttered impatiently.

"Well come inside and I'll get them. Plus, you children must be very hungry, why don't you come inside? I have a fryer and a chocolate fountain-"

"Chocolate fountain?" Archy asked wearily. Yes chocolate is her weakness. "Let's just go in for second guys."

"Yes, c'mon in." The women urged them kindly. Adam and Drew exchanged nervous glances and then went inside with Archy and the women, because they were all starved.

Even more statues were cluttered around the wear-house then outside. The women led the three of them into what looked like a miniature cafeteria. It had a table and e every type of grill or fryer known to man.

"Go ahead and sit down children." Hesitantly they sat down as the women left into the back room.

"I don't like this." Drew said. "She is like a creeper or something."

"She is a nice old lady." Archy snapped. "Let her be generous."

The hissing noise came back as the women walked back in with trays of burgers, French fries, milkshakes and chocolate bars. A kid's best friend: fast food.

The three of them let their hunger take control of them, and they scoffed down every last bit of food on the table, which actually wasn't as much as they thought.

"Um, ma'am." Adam stammered. "Are you going to give us directions?"

"You have such beautiful green eyes." The women said, making Adam blush violently. "I mean yes of course, but first I have a great idea for a new sculpture and I was wondering if you three could do a pose for me."

"Oh I don't know." Archy said. "We really need to get going."

"It will only take a moment." The women said time and time again. "Please. Archlilli, Adam, Drew: what is the harm? It will only take a moment please?"

None of them noticed that they never told the women their names. Archy didn't even flinch at her real name she hated to be called.

"Guys, I really don't think-" Drew began.

"Hush." The women hissed and not just one his, it sounded like many.

"I guess we could." Archy shrugged uneasily. She was an innocent old lady who made statues for a living, what was the harm. (Well, we as readers and the story teller know what the harm is for them. But sadly they did not. Or they didn't until it was almost too late...)

"Perfect!" The woman hurried the three over to a stone bench. "Archy, sit in the middle while Adam and Drew on each side of you."

"I hate pictures." Drew muttered as the women positioned them. "They are pointless holograms."

"Drew, look this way please." Reluctantly, Drew turned to face the veiled women.

"Much to dark under this veil." The women muttered and started to un wrap her veil from her head.

"Where is your camera?" Drew asked.

"Much, much too dark under here." she muttered again. The hissing grew much louder.

"Something is very wrong." Adam muttered. The hissing grew ten times louder.

"DON'T LOOK!" Archy pushed the two boys to the ground and off the bench. She took cover somewhere else.

"It's Medusa!" Archy yelled. "Keep your eyes closed!"

Drew and Adam both felt something grab their shirts. Adam crawled with the thing pulling him, which was Archy. Arch opened the silver egg and the three of them became invisible.

"_When _did you learn to do that?" Adam demanded examining his missing hands still keeping his head low.

"Just now actually." Archy's voice said from about a foot away from him.

"Come here young half blood." Medusa called. "I want to look into your eyes. Your big green eyes."

The three began to crawl, blinded. "Why does she like me so much?" Adam demanded.

"Shh!" Archy and Drew hissed. A crash echoed behind the three of them.

Shuffling of feet started in front of him and his friends were now silent. "Guys?" He asked. Black boots we now all Adam saw.

"Look up." Medusa whispered. "Son of Poseidon, don't be afraid."

"Adam don't!" Drew warned from somewhere to his left. Adam now found he was no longer invisible. If he lived through this he reminded himself to kill Archy.

A shriek erupted from Medusa and she fell to the ground next to Adam. He started to scurry away but something grabbed his ankle and pulled him. He pulled out his iPod and pressed it into a sword. Before he knew it though, it was knocked from his hands.

Adam closed his eyes as he was forced to sit up on his knees being held tightly by the not so frail shriveled hands.

"We can be together forever." Medusa whispered. "Sneak a peek."

"That's disgusting." Was all Adam could say. The snakes in her hair

"Adam." Drew said sternly "Duck!"

Adam threw himself to the side with all of his power, loosening the hold of Medusa.

There was a crash and another loud hiss. Adam stood up opening his eyes and ran in the other direction, only to run into Archy who had closed her eyes at the sound of footsteps.

"Oh, Adam." She sighed. "I think Drew got her."

"Guys I think she is—," Drew began.

"RRROOOAARRR!"

"Yep, never mind!"

"I wish Sadie was here."' Archy murmured. "I'm terrible at memorizing the Greek myths."

"Doesn't she hate Athena?" Adam asked. "Would Medusa just claw Sadie to shreds?"

"Oh, yeah."

There was another crash and another roar, and a hiss.

"OH YEAH!" Drew yelled. "Oh gross! Oh disgusting."

Archy and Adam held back a laugh.

"I am positive this time I got her, because I am stepping in her head gush."

"Cover up here head!" Archy called. "The eyes still work."

So the three of them covered the head and made their way out of the wear-house after turning the lights out, hopefully for good.

Once again the shadows of her father swirled around them and brought them to their next destination. Finally, they made it back to camp, with only four days left for the quest.

**A/N Okay so there it was chapter seven! :) Oh and don't forget to Visit Delta Omega!**

**REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**

**BYE! 3**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Happy Memorial Day! I just got back from a long weekend of camping! SO much fun! Had a lot of fun at the amusement park, and campground with friends and family!**

So what really happened to Chuck? All we really know as the readers and author is that she is in Italy, in Sicily, on Mt. Etna. But...that's it. Now she would probably kill me if I described the others' stories and not her's and just left it as if she was a damsel in distress, but the truth is she is not. Actually, she is almost the exact opposite. She is technically just lost. But really, how was she found and what has she figured out. What was her story? Well my young readers, it is time to find out...

The cold windy morning made Chuck wake with a shudder. The hard, rocky ground beneath her did nothing but kill her back. It was worse than in the car, and worse than in the forest. Her eyes fluttered opened and she found herself sleeping in a cave, like the one from her dream, but this one did not over look San Francisco. Instead it over looked rolling hills and small towns. But the exit was bared off by rocky spikes. It was almost like a cell.

Chuck took out her bow and notched an arrow into it. The low morning sun wasn't enough light to be able to see through the cave so she found a good sized stick by feeling around in the darkness and lit it ablaze with her lighter. Green fire shone through the cave. Chuck shone the fire through the cave. She jumped when she saw the rotting skeleton of some helpless person. Skin still sat on the bones making Chuck almost gag.

"That guy didn't die too long ago." Chuck muttered. She hoped she wouldn't end up like that. She took in a shaky breath and continued into the cave because she had nothing else better to do. Chuck decided she was most definitely not sitting there forever. And she wasn't going to end up like Mr. Bones over here if she had something to say about it.

Chuck made her way deeper into the dark cave shining her light in front of her. Luckily, she found no more dead men, but what she did find, was much worse. What seemed like thousands of bones were scattered around the long cave. Most were fresh. Whatever lived in this cave had a big appetite, and was a messy eater. Scurrying sounds across the ground told Chuck there were rats around her, but she didn't shine the light on them. She also soon found out that bats hung above her. She shivered lightly, but pushed on trying to ignore them.

"Why couldn't I have appeared on an island filled with unicorns and fairies?" She muttered to herself. "That would have been a lot more convenient."

She continued on going deeper and deeper into the cave. How far does this thing go on for? Surely the mountain isn't this thick. She felt like she had walked miles, but maybe that was just her burning head making her hallucinate. But then again, she couldn't see the bared entrance anymore and she was positive she was going completely straight the entire time.

Finally, Chuck saw a clearing. A small light at the end of the cave's long annoying tunnel. Heat was radiating from the end, and the closer she got the more she would sweat, but she didn't care. She needs absolutely nothing to motivate her but the lighted open clearing ahead.

But as soon as she made it into the hot clearing, she suddenly wished she hadn't waste her energy on walking all that way.

Right below Chuck, was hot orange lava. It erupted slightly making little tiny eruptions along the surface. The clearing had a path that went either right or left that led to two different doors. The path was very thin though and looked hard to balance on.

The heat was now killing her. Being this close to the lava should have been enough to kill her, but it didn't seem that bad. It was almost as if it were a very, VERY hot summer day.

Chuck threw her Greek fire stick into the lava one hundred yards below. She held her bow in her hand, and made her way to the left down the thin path.

After a few very terrifying moments when she almost lost her footing and fell, she made it to the door. Her only wonder was why would there be a door in the middle of a volcano, but she was too focused on getting out of the mountain, she wasn't exactly thinking straight. So, Chuck pushed open the door and walked on, an arrow notched and ready in her bow, pointed down the cave-like hallway she walked into.

This long hallway was shorter than the other, and she could actually see the end where new light shone through the dark hall. Slowly, Chuck walked down the hall, her arrow pointed down it.

At the end, she heard voices. "I am a goddess." A voice of a woman roared. "You have no power over me."

"Unless of course you are captured." A familiar boy's voice responded calmly. "That's the easiest part about gods." The voice was young and firm.

Even more slowly, Chuck walked down the hall. She half knew what was waiting for her at the end of the hall, but she didn't want to believe it.

"You should be punished to Tartarus!" The women's voice said again.

Chuck got to the end of the tunnel. This cave consisted of orange fire hanging on the walls and two people. One was a boy, with dark blonde hair and orange, bronze eyes. He had jeans and a black t-shirt on. He looked maybe 19 or 20 maybe even older or younger. His face looked like those that are just (I) timeless.

There was also a woman. She was chained to a wall, and golden liquid, ichor, the blood of the gods, dotted her forehead and arms. She was wearing multicolored flowing robes and old fashioned sandals that would wrap up her ankles and shins. Her hair was a red color. It shimmered lightly, even though it was messed up completely. Her eyes seemed to glow a red color, and they gleamed with rage.

When Chuck walked in both of their eyes turned to her, and Chuck instantly recognized the boy. She shot her arrow straight at him, took out her knife, and ran to the chained goddess.

From Ryan's eyes, he simple saw the arrow stop in mid air and he just stepped out of its path. But to Chuck, it was if he teleported two feet to the left before the arrow pierced him.

"No child, not yet." The goddess said, but Chuck already slashed on chain in half freeing the goddess's left hand. "Run." she whispered, then took her free hand and made a fire erupt from between the two and Ryan.

"Charlotte, you must hurry, and escape."

"But what about—?" Chuck began.

"The Shadows are coming, go!" Chuck turned and took down another different hallway quickly.

She ran and ran until she got to an opening. She could hear, and even feel the Shadows coming closer to her. She shivered then turned to the opening she came to.

"Oh shit." she muttered. Six different hallways surrounded her. Six paths to choose from. She didn't have time to think though. She set her bow up for whatever might attack her down the hallway, and took lucky path number three.

**A/N REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ….please?**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Next Chapter! :) So I am having a lot of fun with this! I love how all of you are so eager for the next chapter. It motivates me to write so much more! Thanks so much for all of your reviews. They are **_**so**_** awesome and they make my day!**

**PS: DID ANYONE ELSE HEAR THAT THE SON OF NEPTUNE CHAPTER ONE IS UP? OMG I READ IT LAST NIGHT AND IT WAS AMAZING! And it started off like I would not have expected it to. LUVED IT! Counting down the days until October 4****th**** :)**

**Any way…ON WITH THE STORY!**

AJ was not having a good time driving the large van. He had barely passed Drivers Ed, and he only had about 15 hours practice time with his mom and it was the middle of the night. To make it even worse, the van was made for fifteen people, and only one demigod, and four satyrs were in it. AJ doubted they counted as people. To make matters _even_ _worse_, it was totally silent, until they finally reached New York.

The last few minutes of driving weren't that great, and they seemed to take forever to pass. And just AJ's luck he took a wrong turn making the trip an extra fifteen minutes. The worst part of all was the fact that he almost ran over his friends. Hey! It wasn't his fault. They weren't particularly wearing bright clothes. They were wearing the exact opposite actually.

"Don't hit those kids!" Felder had yelled, making AJ freak out even more. He swerved to the side just missing the three kids walking.

Turns out they had just made it to the bottom of Half Blood Hill. AJ and the others jumped out of the car, making the three kids jump a little.

"AJ?" A girl's voice asked. "Jakob, guys? Is that you?"

"Archy!" Holly cried out. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah." Drew muttered holding up a plastic bag that seems to be layered multiple times with multiple bags. "If almost getting killed by a Gorgon is what you call okay."

"Don't mind him." Adam muttered. "He is just cranky because he stepped in Medusa's head slime."

"Adam." Drew growled warning Adam to stop talking.

"How about we go up to the Big House?" Fawn said trying not to sound shocked at their mentioning of Medusa. "Maybe some others are already back."

Jakob grabbed the back packs of the demigods that had left them in the car which included Chuck, Shea, Kat, and Adam.

The eight of them walked up the hill. Peleus nudged at Drew for some reason when they walked by the pine tree at the top of the hill with the Golden Fleece. The dragon was wrapped around the tree guarding the fleece.

There were multiple figures on the porch of the big house. As far as Archy could tell there were seven people on the large porch talking under a small light. Four of the seven stood up quickly when they saw the group of eight making their way down the hill. They ran towards them.

"You guys are alright!" Sadie sighed happily not caring that she gave each and everyone one of them a hug. Kat, Leila and Shea were close behind her. Shea stood back nervously, but the other two followed Sadie, full of relief.

"We have a lot to talk about." Sadie said finally. "C'mon, we'll go wake Chiron."

And so the twelve of them walked over to the porch. Sadie went inside as the others sat down. Oddly enough to the new comers, four other people sat on the porch. Two looked like they were thirty five and the other two looked like twins.

Adam examined the older man for a second then said. "You're Percy Jackson." Percy laughed lightly.

"Yep." He said. "That's me."

"Why does everyone know you?" The younger girl asked.

"Did you not tell them everything yet?" Leila asked the older couple. Percy and his wife shook their heads.

"Then what are you waiting for?" the girl bellowed.

"Shh!" Annabeth hissed. "Your sister is sleeping!"

"I don't care!" Austin said. "We deserve answers! We were perfectly fine until that girl showed up!"

"I would think you would have memorized my name by now." Sadie snapped at Austin appearing in the doorway with Chiron.

"I really don't think I want to get on a first name basis with a girl that punched me in the face."

"You threw it right back at me." Sadie walked over to her seat next to Annabeth and Leila.

"Am I the only one confused right now?" Adam whispered to AJ.

"Nope." AJ whispered back.

"I don't even get why we are here!" Austin said.

"Do you not get it?" Sadie asked harshly. "Did you not see the Shadows that could have killed you? Because, I thought they were clearly there."

"See?" he turned to his parents. "Am I the only one that is noticing that these people are nothing but rude? We don't even belong here!"

"You sure as well do." Chiron said sternly.

Annabeth sighed rested her head on Percy's shoulder with a sigh. Sadie crossed her arms, and Chiron, in wheelchair form, rolled out onto the porch.

"Now, it seems that we are all back, but—"

"Chuck." Drew muttered. "She isn't here."

"We know where she is." Leila blurted out forgetting what Sadie had told her.

"Yes!" Sadie said abruptly. "She contacted me. She found a lead and we are going to meet her there." It wasn't fully a lie. She just left out a few minor details.

"Oh, great." Chiron looked rather shocked. "And where will you be heading now?"

"Um," Sadie stuttered.

"Uh, didn't she say something about Maine?" Leila suggested. Sadie turned to her and mouthed, _Maine?  
><em>  
>"Yeah! Maine. Chuck was teleported there through the portals. There is an old school up there that she said was the base of the thief. She also said that Hecate was somewhere in there."<p>

Kat, Shea, Leila and Sadie all knew exactly where Chuck was, but the others didn't so they were all watching the four girls oddly.

Annabeth and Percy both understood what was happening. They could tell the four girls were hiding something, but they both didn't say a thing. Anna and Austin sat next to each other whispering from time to time. They both hated this, and they both didn't understand it, but it seemed as if they just didn't belong here, and that it was all a dream. For once they actually felt close to each other, or closer then they had ever been. Maybe the truth was they were just as scared as everyone else.

"If you are sure your sources are correct—," Chiron began with a suspicious look on his face.

"They are." Sadie insisted.

"—Than I guess you should leave first thing in the morning."

"Um, it's like midnight." AJ pointed out. "So you really mean in like seven hours or something."

"Yes, that is what I mean AJ." Chiron sighed. "Now tell me how you four got back."

So the four told their stories. AJ really had nothing to tell about but a hobo and a long car ride, but the other three had a story to tell. Every time the place was mentioned, Percy and Annabeth's eyes widened. Those events reminded them so much of their first quest.

"Medusa already reformed?" Percy had groaned.

"I remember the Lotus Hotel." Annabeth had said softly.

"The Underworld?" The twins had exclaimed.

"Well the twelve of you have a big day tomorrow, and it is best you go off to bed now."

They all agreed. Percy, Annabeth, Anna and Austin would be staying at the big house for the night and probably going back home tomorrow or the next day.

Jakob walked next to Sadie. "We're not going to Maine, are we?"

Sadie let out a large sigh. "No." she said. "We aren't." The twelve of them gathered around the small campfire in the center of the first circle of cabins.

"Honestly," Sadie began softly. "Chuck is in trouble. I don't really know how, but we know that she is on Mt Etna in Sicily. The Shadows attacked while I was at the Jackson's home and they told me."

"How do you know they aren't lying?" Adam suggested.

"There has been no other word from her. Shea and Kat were found right away because they were with gods. Archy I contacted through a phone call. She gathered Adam and Drew. AJ drove here from Quebec with Jakob, Felder, Fawn and Holly. Leila was just here at camp. Unless Chuck is making her way here now, we have to believe the Shadows or they might kill her."

"Why lie to Chiron though?" Felder asked.

"Because," Kat said. "He might not let us go." They sat in a silence for a moment.

"We shouldn't go then." Jakob said gesturing to his brother and Fawn and Holly.

"No, that's has nothing to do with it." Sadie said trying to assure her old friend. Just a week ago, life had been normal, now, there was nothing normal. Her best friend turned out to be a goat, what is normal about that?

"Its stated in the prophecy." Felder said. "We are just holding you back."

"What would you even tell Chiron?" Leila asked.

"It's stated in the prophecy." Holly said. "We will 'make the journey of lesser droop.'"

"But—," Sadie couldn't finish her sentence. There was almost no arguing with them.

"But what is your excuse?" Adam asked. "For abandoning the quest, I mean. Chiron won't just let you drop out...will he?"

"It depends on our reason." Fawn said. "We'll think of something."

"Maybe you should leave tonight." Jakob said. "We'll say that you left without us."

"But that doesn't seem fair to us." Archy said.

"I don't care." Drew grunted.

"Some of us care if we get a bad reputation." Shea snapped. "Especially with the activities director."

"It's for Chuck's own good." Drew said. "It's either we lie, or we leave her there. I don't know about you guys but I'm heading to Italy." Everyone was a little surprised at him. "I say we go, and let them give out the excuse."

"Wait though!" Sadie said. "I—I think we should go out with that plan, but I want to share this with all of you first. I think I figured something out."

Sadie opened her back pack and pulled out the red notebook. She flipped to the final page.

_June 29th 2008_

_My last day as Luke Castilian. It's all for the better though. I know the gods will fall to my Lord, Kronos._

_Bearing the curse of Achilles and now hosting him, is terrifying me. Yes I am going to be honest about it. When I went to Annabeth under the white flag, i thought she would come with me. I thought she run away with me, but no. That was when I was positive this is what I was to do. In some way I want to stop it and go back to the good old days, but Annabeth refused._

_Speaking of Annabeth, she and Percy are somewhere in the Labyrinth now, using their mortal guide. I pray nothing is happening to them, but I know something will, or at least next summer something will, during the war, on Percy's birthday._

_I am ready to become my lord's host, but something is aching inside me. I know this is wrong now, but I know it is right. If anything maybe I can fight him..._

_Kronos also mentioned a plan B.  
><em>  
>Sadie swallowed.<p>

_He said he would have a mortal, bear a child, and if it comes down to it, the Demi-Titan will finish the job when he is ready. This I pray won't have to happen. Kronos said if they do win the war, the women carrying the child will die anyway._

_But a Demi-Titan... It's never been done. The Titans weren't ones to go down and have affairs with a mortal that was all the gods._

_To the ones that find this, maybe if Percy finds a way to win, be warned there is a new threat coming. Warn them all, find the child and kill him. A Demi-Titan won't be pleasant._

Sadie closed the notebook. "That's what we are up against." Sadie whispered. "That's what has been doing these things. Hecate and Hades' sword is just the beginning."

"Then we'll kick his ass." AJ said. "There are eight of us, and one of him."

"And all the Shadows." Kat pointed out. That brought their hopes down a bit. They didn't know how to defeat the Shadows yet.

"But we'll get there." Leila said. "We will save Chuck and Hecate and bring Hades back his stupid sword. We got this."

"You guys go grab some extra supplies." Jakob reminded them.

"I'll be at the camp store." AJ said.

"AJ!" Sadie hissed. "This is no time for shopping!"

"I'm getting supplies." he said. "Chill, I'll be right back."

"How about we meet at the hill?" Adam said.

"Ok." Sadie said. "Quickly though."

They gave their goodbyes to the four satyrs and they were off with all the supplies they would need. Quickly they took their first stop at the harbor and AJ stole a boat. It was a small, old party boat, but it worked perfectly fine. Just one problem…

"Does anyone even know how to _work_ a boat?" Shea asked. They all shook their heads. "Great!"

"I think I might." Adam said looking at the old controls. In only a few moments, they saw nothing but Open Ocean. Adam had managed to speed them off east and the United States was now out of view.

"When did you learn to drive a boat?" Kat demanded to Adam as they were up alone in the captain room while the boat was on Auto pilot. "And why aren't you driving?"

"Okay," Adam said. "First answer, never. Second answer, it's on Auto Pilot."

"Oh." Kat didn't really look like she understood but just went with it and sat down next to Adam. "What are you expecting when we get there?" Kat asked after a moment. "I'm just curious."

"I don't know." Adam admitted. "A fight I guess." Kat began to carve something into the wood on the chair. "Dude," Adam said. "We are only borrowing this."

"Sorry." Kat said pulling her knife out of the arm of the chair. "I'm just a little nervous."

"I think we all are." Adam said.

"I'm scared for Chuck right now. We don't even know what's happening to her."

"Again, we all are."

"What happens if the sword and Hecate aren't in Sicily?"

"Then I guess we saved what mattered most." Adam and Kat stared at each other for a moment, not really knowing what to say next. It was still dark outside, it only being 4 o'clock in the morning. The door quickly burst open making the two demigods rip their star from each other.

"Adam, where—?" Sadie stopped short. "Oh, um, I'm sorry."

"No," Adam said quickly. "It's okay we were just talking."

"Uh, okay." Sadie's eyes wandered from Adam to Kat. "Where are we exactly?"

"The center of the Atlantic." He said slowly. "That can't be possible. We have only been traveling for twenty minutes."

"No," Sadie said. "We have been traveling for two days." Sadie showed the two her phone, which said the date of the twentieth. "We have one more day."

"Why is time speeding up so quickly and we are barely getting anywhere?" Kat asked. "And how did we not notice the days go by?"

"I don't know!" Sadie said. "The television said the same date so I am almost positive it's correct, though I don't want it to be."

"Guys." Leila said bursting into the room. "Why did the news just say it's the twentieth?" The other four demigods came in behind her.

"I don't know." Sadie muttered. "Adam did you do anything to piss your dad off?"

"NO!"

"Good, then your dad isn't the problem, unless someone else did." She looked around the cabin, and stopped at Kat.

"What did you say to Poseidon when you met him in Miami?" Sadie asked sternly.

"Nothing." Kat said. "I found him fishing on the docks and he knew my name. I freaked out a bit and pulled out my knife, but then he told me who he was. He sent me to Olympus where I found Shea."

"You were on Olympus?" Everyone asked shocked. Shea nodded darkly, narrowing her eyes.

"Zeus sent me out of the temple I woke up in." Shea said. "He told me to go to the elevator and meet Kat."

"Anything else?" AJ asked. "This is kind of important. If we are only half way across the Atlantic in only two days time, it will take another two days to get to Italy, and it being too late." Shea hesitated and narrowed her eyes even more at AJ.

"Zeus told me that I had an odd fate. I didn't belong on Olympus. He was rude and sinister to me. I don't want to talk about it." She stormed out of the room.

"Well that went well." Drew muttered. Archy elbowed him in the stomach.

"Adam," Kat said. "Why don't you pray to your dad or something?"

"Oh yeah that will work." Adam said sarcastically. "_Hey dad, we are stuck in the middle of the ocean, your domain, and I was wondering if you could speed up our trip_. He is a god, they won't listen."

"Why don't you add a _please_?" Archy said.

"Fine," Adam looked out at the ocean. "Can you speed our trip up, _please_?"

Nothing happened at first. Sadie's clock on her phone had gone by two hours in five minutes.

But suddenly all seven of them were thrown to the ground and into the back wall of the room. The sky and sea seemed to zoom by. In seconds they could see land. They had reached Italy according to the Radar, but they were too far north, in Rome.

"Say thank you to your dad!" Leila hissed after they sat a moment in awe.

"Yes mother." He grumbled. "Thanks dad."

"Drew," Sadie grumbled. "I don't suppose you would mind, GETTING OFF ME?"

"Oh, sorry." Drew rolled off Sadie's legs and helped her up.

"I don't know about you guys." Archy said. "But I am exhausted." All the boys nodded. They hadn't slept in about twenty four hours, and even more then that because technically they had been awake o the boat for two days.

"We can't." Sadie said. "Something is trying to slow us down. If we stop now, it will be too late."

Adam was already starting to fall asleep in the captain's chair. Sadie snapped her fingers under his nose. "Get us to Sicily, Fish brains."

"Fish brains?" Adam asked Sadie, but she was already walking out of the room to find Shea.

Shea was back on the deck sitting on a lounging chair when Sadie found her. Archy had followed Sadie out, then the other girls also. The boys decided to give them some _girl talk_ time.

"Shea," Sadie said sitting down next to her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." She responded coldly. "If you could just leave me alone, I'll be fine." She began to stand up but Archy stood in her way. Shea sighed and just glared at the girls.

"I can't tell you, okay?" Shea snapped. "Just leave me alone." She pushed by them. "Let's get to Sicily already."

The girls all sat down by Sadie.

"Something is up with her," Kat said. "She is hiding something."

"We need to set aside those problems right now!" Sadie said. "If she has something important to contribute to the quest she needs to come out with it. But if she wants to keep it locked up, we'll figure it out ourselves. Our main priorities right now are finding Chuck, saving Hecate, and bringing Hades back his Damn sword!" She let in a shaky breath. "Rest up guys." She said. "We have a big day a head of us, who knows when we'll be able to sleep again."

"But you said not to sleep." Archy pointed out a little annoyed.

"I know what I said. I changed my mind. I'll tell the boys, just get some sleep." And with that she walked back up to the captain's room leaving the four girls looking dumbfounded and wide eyed.

**A/N So there it is. They are off to find Chuck, Hecate and Hades' "damn" sword… REVIEW!**

**Oh by the way, I wanted to tell you if I put this story in book form it would be 139 pages so far. I cant believe that! Wow. I have been writing a lot.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Chapter 10! :) **

Suppose AJ should have mentioned his problems with Italy before they left. But that would have just made matters worse, they already had three problems, AJ did not need to point out a fourth. It was his own problem anyway, who would care?

On the couch in one of the lounges, he let out a big sigh. They all would care probably. It's not like a physical problem it's more mental, he lived here with just his mom once. Now those were the good days. But that was also before his mom married his step dad, and had an annoying little brat for AJ to have a little step sister.

Now he wished they never left Italy, but then again, he is a little happy. He met a bunch of new people and has a cooler new home he won't be leaving, that much he decided.

So he took a short breath in, and decided to try and ignore all the times he wished were still there. He pushed aside the memories and focused on what was going on now.

Now Shea, our good friend Shea was starting to really freak the group out. She won't talk to them, she won't tell then what is wrong she won't do anything. When Sadie brought it up to the boys when she went back to the captain's room, Drew suggested they throw her over board. Sadie snapped back at him angrily and left the room, leaving the boys to start resting.

Sadie lay awake on the couch she was on in the room with the other girls who were sleeping. She wondered what Shea had meant about Zeus saying she has an odd fate and why she didn't belong on Olympus. Shea wasn't making sense. Something is wrong and Sadie planned on finding out.

Kat lay awake for totally different reasons. A Demi-Titan? What the hell is that? That's the threat they are up against, well that and the Shadows. They don't even know how to defeat the Shadows yet either.

And Chuck, how the heck were they going to find Chuck, Hecate, and Hades' sword. Kat began to get angry with Hades for losing his damn sword in the first place. That's what started this all. How much of an idiot can a god be?

As the boat drew closer and closer to Sicily, the more the eight of them became restless. They gave up on resting after the first hour of tossing and turning and they just stayed up in the captain's room discussing how they were going to find Chuck.

"We should split up into two groups," Leila suggested. "So we can cover more ground."

"That might not be a good idea," Sadie stammered. "Splitting up can mean we will be separated. How will we find each other?"

Archy held up her cell phone. "We have phones," She said. "You and I can be in each group, and if something happens we call each other."

Sadie shrugged pulling out her phone. She had three bars of power left out of four. "I guess we could. What are the groups?"

"Well me and you in one." Archy said. "It's even so, does anyone really care whose group they're in?" They all shook their heads.

"Okay," Sadie said. "Archy your group will go east around the mountain, mine will go west. Do we just want to pick people?"

"Oh my gods." Adam said. He literally split the room in half and that was our groups. I was with Shea, AJ and Drew, while Archy was with Adam, Leila, and Kat.

They hit land in two hours. Because of the time change from the middle of the ocean and Europe, it was now 12:30.

"This mountain is a volcano." Kay reminded them. "How do we know it won't erupt?"

"It's not going to erupt." Sadie said, rolling her eyes. After she said it she hoped she was right.

They docked in an abandoned bay. The eight of them waded to shore. They could see the mountain from where they stood. It was miles away, and it would take the rest of the day to travel there.

"That's going to be a long walk," Adam muttered.

"Stop being so lazy," Kat said.

"No, he is right." Sadie said. "We'll only make it to the edge of the mountain by night fall. That only gives us twenty four hours to climb it, get back to Olympus with Hecate, the sword and rescue Chuck."

"That's not cool." AJ said. "That time thing really slowed us down."

"Almost three days!" Leila pointed out.

"We have thirty-six hours," Sadie muttered checking the time. "If we have to get to Olympus by midnight tomorrow."

"Gods," Shea muttered, which was the only thing she had said in a while. "We have close to no time left and there is no way we are getting up there quick enough."

"Way to lighten the mood Shea," Drew mumbled sarcastically.

Shea kicked up some water at him getting him particularly soaked. He kicked even more water up at her. Soon they were all participating in a full out water war. Smiles grew on every single one of their faces. They splashed each other until they were soaked. They ran around laughing, not even thinking about the quest for only ten minutes.

One last wave brought them all to the ground. Adam threw a pretty large one at Archy which turned out to knock all the others to the sandy bottom. They all began to crack up even harder.

Once they gathered themselves together, they started off towards the mountain. The mood between them all was lighter and happier. They had more confidence than before. Maybe that's what changes your mind about things. Doing something that makes you laugh during a tough situation, can make you more confident, and less scared of what's coming up.

**A/N Okay, I'm sorry it's short. And I'm sorry it took me this long to come up with a short chapter. Nothing really important happened in this chapter but I think it was just something small to add. I'll probably have another chapter up today, it depends. Okay well, REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N SO SO SO SO**_** SO**_** Sorry I haven't really given you a full long chapter in a while. I will honestly tell you I have had writers block and I have spent full periods at school just thinking about what I'm going to do next. I have the entire story already planned out, but I want to add detail so it won't just be this happened then that happened and so on. Well I have come out of the writer's block sage and I'm in it again! Plus my softball season is over so I will be writing a bit more. :) Enjoy chapter Eleven! **

Four days, was it only four day or had it been less or was it more? Chuck had been wandering the tunnels for four days desperately trying to find an exit. There was one thing she figured out. There was a monster down here that was able to paralyze you.

Once Chuck snuck by a room where Shadows were clustered. Chuck was surprised at first that these Shadows were taking form of humans and speaking, but she ignored that thought and listened. They spoke of a creature roaming the tunnels and describe it as a fanged, paralyzing monster, one look and it will kill you. I you see the reflection, you are frozen were you stand. Chuck had thought of Medusa instantly, but the descriptions the Shadows gave were different and not as much like a woman.

Chuck was tired, and hungry. She had found nothing to eat in the tunnels, and she barely rested. She didn't dare light anything for warmth, but she barely needs that heat. She was in the heart of a volcano, and she sometimes came across tunnels leaving to cliffs that led to the red boiling substance below.

Chuck had lost count of how many tunnels she had taken. She remembered the first three. The first long one, the one leading to Hecate's cell, and the one leading away from it. She had then taken a different tunnel she had chosen of six others. Everything looked the same, and everything looked different at the same time. The walls were all covered with moss and they were damp, but some walls were red hot, burning from the magma. Most times though, the walls were just grey and damp. The floor was always rocky and cluttered with bones. And every little sound made Chuck jump and shut her eyes until no sound echoed  
>through the halls.<p>

Once and only once had she experienced something run over her feet. She let out a small scream but then, with the very dim light there was, she saw was had scurried over her foot. A live rat, and one of the only ones down there, had ran over her foot and it was acting like it was intensely insane. Taking a deep breath, Chuck continued on for an exit.

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, she thought as she walked. What was this quest truly about? How much of the prophecy had the finished, one? Maybe two. Who knows? For all Chuck knows her friends could be head in a completely different direction. The sword has got to be here, Hecate was. The boy in the cell with Hecate though, who had that been. Chuck didn't know, she couldn't see.

Chuck had no idea what she was about to get herself into. She began to kick at the rocks and bones on the ground making little noise. She wanted to throw something. It was all over if the others weren't on their way here, wherever here was. To get her anger out, Chuck notched an arrow in her bow and shot it down the hall. To her own surprise, someone cursed in a language that might have been Italian.

"_Ahi! Cazzo_!" someone yelled at the end of the hall. "_Dei dannazione!"_

Chuck had already notched another arrow in her bow and was slowly making her down the tunnel toward the voice that was still cursing fluently in Italian.

"_Te! Chi sei? Perché hai scattato questa maledetta freccia a me?"_ The man went on and now Chuck could make out a small old man dancing around on one foot. Then she realized he was hopping on one foot while he held the other bleeding one. It had an arrow, her arrow, pointing straight out of it.

"_Dammi il motivo per il tiro a me! Io non sono un nemico del tuo!"_

"Uh," Chuck stammered trying to think of a way to communicate. "Yo no hablo español." she attempted with Spanish.

"Oh," the man said. "You're American." He spoke with a very thick American accent. Chuck noticed that this tunnel was a dead end and the man seemed to have set up camp at the end of this tunnel.

"_Gli americani sono idioti_." The old man muttered.

"Hey!" Chuck protested. "I'm not stupid I can comprehend some of those words! Americans are not idiots!"

"You shot me with your arrow."

"I was mad!"

"Ha! I was right! You are an idiot because you take your anger out on your weapons. You have waisted an arrow, that arrow may have been fatally important." The man yanked the arrow out of his foot with ease and then snapped it in half.

"Hey! I could have used that again!" Chuck was ready to shoot the guy straight through his head, but he was right. She had only about twenty-five arrows left. Who knows if she would need them soon. She put her notched arrow back in her quiver and strung her bow around her back. She crumbled to the ground thankful for the time of rest.

"Where am I?" Chuck asked.

"You are in the heart of Mt. Etna in Sicily Italy." The man began to laugh at the sight of Chuck's wide eyes or at her silence because you were barely able to see in the hall. Chuck flipped open her lighter and watched as the green flame flickered to life.

"Why are you here?" Chuck asked unable to keep the question held in.

"Oh I was lost in here many years ago," He said. "I know many things."

"What's the creature roaming the tunnels? It is supposed to bring death by glance, right?"

"That, young half-blood, would be the basilisk."

Chuck's eyes widened even larger than before. Her heart began to beet faster. "As in the enormous snake, basilisk?" Chuck asked hoping for a, No! I'm just kidding! The real creature that roams the tunnels is a cute bunny rabbit and it's easy to kill! But no, that didn't happen. The old man nodded. "Oh no."

"_Giovane ragazza, non avere paura, è solo il basilisco."_ The man soothed her. He tried to reassure her.

"No, I will be afraid. And don't call me a young girl!" she paused. "How do I understand you?"

"It's my affect on people. Old age can bring you knowledge. Just by being around the old can make you feel and actually become more intelligent while you are around them."

"Who are you?" Chuck asked a little creeped out.

"I am Geras, the spirit of old age."

"Why do you speak Italian then if you are Greek?"

"I speak many languages." The old man nodded slowly. Now that there was the dimmest bit of more light from her lighter, Chuck could actually make out some features of Geras. His back was hunched over as he stood and he walked with a cane. His beard went to about his belly button and he was bald. His eyes and facial expressions showed signs of the man being crazy. For all Chuck knew, he could be just a crazy, old, lost Italian man.

"I am not insane Charlotte." Geras said. "You may as well be less sane then I am."

"Um, that's a little doubtful." Chuck muttered not even bothering to ask how he knew her name.

"How do I get out of here?" Chuck asked after a moment of silence.

"You have so many questions young half-blood. Alas I can't answer them."

"Thanks," Chuck grumbled, burying her head into her hands.

"I can only lead you to a place where you will meet your friends soon."

"How do you know?"

"When the old is called insane, the old call themselves physic."

"Um, I think that still means crazy." Chuck closed her lighter and stood up.

"Follow me demigod," Geras said. He then seemed to melt to dust and in a small gust of wind went through the wall that was supposed to be a dead end. Chuck hesitated, and then followed the old man's dust.

To her own surprise, she walked right through the wall. She wondered how many times she could have done that to dead ends in all the tunnels. As soon a she walked through though, it became solid behind her. She swallowed hard then continued to follow the dust and the light breeze.

This new hallway was nothing like the others she had seen before. This one was dimly lit with greek fire hanging on the walls. The ceiling was arched and it didn't seem endless like most of the others. This hallway also wasn't as long, it lead straight to a door at the end. Preparing herself, Chuck notched and arrow in her bow and held it down to the ground. She moved her head at every sound.

The door opened and Chuck held her bow up. The room was pitch black and cold. It was about the size of a full cabin at camp, but it seemed so small at the same time. It was damp and almost meaningless. It was as if it was a cell. The door snapped closed behind her and locked.

"Geras?" Chuck called. There was no answer. "Geras, where am I?" No answer again. "That crazy old man locked me down here!"

Chuck pulled on the door, but there was no handle. She dug her hands around the creases and tugged but it wouldn't budge. She kicked the door one last time in frustration and crumpled to the ground crossing her legs and folding her arms. She decided it was time to rest, for she couldn't do anything else but wait, or cry but there was no way in hell, which she sure was in, to start crying.

"_Pazienza,"_ Geras's voice whispered. "Be patient young half-blood." And Chuck drifted off to sleep quickly after she shut her eyes.

It was a little before midnight when the eight half-blood's reached the edge of the mountain. They were on the outskirts of a town where AJ had asked for directions up the mountain. The towns' people thought they were crazy, but they pointed them in the best direction possible.

"So, this is where we split," Archy sighed. They were all looking up the mountain.

"Yep," Sadie said.

"Climbing right up the side of an active volcano," Leila said.

"Yep," Sadie said again.

"To find Chuck, Hecate, and the sword," Drew muttered.

"Yep," Sadie said yet again.

"Okay," AJ said. "That's enough watching, let's get a move on."

"Keep your phone on," Archy said to Sadie. "Only use it when we absolutely need it." Archy took a deep breath in.

"If we find anything, we'll call you," Sadie said. "And you to us. We have twenty four hours to get back to Olympus in New York."

"Let's get this over with," Shea said shakily, and began to walk west wards.

Sadie took in one last breath, they said their goodbyes and she led her group, minus Shea who was a head of them, up the mountain.

It being pitch black outside was not the only disadvantage the now split in half group faced. The climb to the first landing was nearly impossible. Sadie tried to find a path less steep, or lower to sea level, but there was nothing but the first rocky wall to climb. The first wall was about one hundred feet high, maybe even taller.

They had to hoist each other up then pull the next person up to the next ridge.

"It's always heights isn't it," Drew muttered after almost falling down while they were half way there. AJ had caught his arm.

"Tell me about it," AJ muttered.

"Are you guys coming?" Shea called as her and Sadie was a little farther up then them.

AJ pulled Drew up and they continued up the mountain, following the girls.

"They can't possibly be that far up already," Drew said.

"Well you fell," AJ pointed out.

"Shut up," Drew spat. AJ shrugged and they continued.

It took them a little less than an hour to climb that first wall onto the first landing. It was some sort of a path in a way that led due west from their point on.

"A little convenient I would say," AJ said.

"A little _too _convenient," Sadie murmured. "Keep your weapons drawn and ready." Sadie's sword was already in her hands. Drew and AJ Drew theirs and Shea had her knife in her hand. They rounded the first corner and it was straight from then on. They relaxed a bit and continued walking.

"What are we expecting?" Shea asked after a moment.

"A fight?" AJ suggested.

Sadie shrugged, "Maybe, I really hope not."

"But there is going to be one," Drew muttered. No one could tell if he was excited about that or mad.

"What's that?" Shea pointed to a small bared off opening to their right. They walked over to the cave opening. There was a skeleton on the inside and many scattered bone around its feet.

"That's been here forever," Sadie said, but it didn't make the group feel much better.

AJ pointed to the ground a by the skeleton, "Is that blonde hair?" He asked.

"There is an arrow also," Drew said. Sure enough a loan arrow was on the ground.

"It must have fallen out of her quiver," Shea murmured.

"She is down there," AJ said squinting down the tunnel.

"How do we get in?" Shea asked.

"It shouldn't be that hard," Drew muttered.

"I've got an idea," AJ said, "Stand back." The three of them took a step away from the cave. AJ took out his gun and aimed it at the bars.

_BANG!_

One of the stone bars exploded into dust. "Nice aim," Sadie murmured.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

Nothing was left but a small ridge they need to step over. The hall was even darker then the outdoors. It was long and seemed to have no ending. "Ladies first," Drew said.

Rolling her eyes, Sadie stepped into the cave with Shea behind her, followed by the boys. Drew scooped up Chuck's loan arrow.

The four of them slowly walked down the hall. "I sweat this has all been a dream," Sadie said. "I can't believe all this is happening in only a week's time."

"I've known about this for years," Drew said.

"Yeah well we haven't. This is all new to us."

"I'll burst your bubble now. You're not dreaming."

"Thanks," Sadie grumbled. After a while, the faintest hint of light was seen at the end of the tunnel. Heat was radiating through the long cave and the four demigods began to sweat.

"We can't be to the center already," Sadie mumbled. They walked further and soon they all felt as if they were sitting on the sun.

The cave came into an opening and Sadie stumbled and began to fall.

**A/N I was going to end it here, but I'm not that mean. :)**

Sadie lost her footing on the ground and could almost see herself being burned to death by the magma below her. The sensation of falling was almost among her. Her life flashed before her eyes and her only thought was, _Dam it, this would be a stupid way to die._

Something seemed to yank on her sword and then something else grabbed her wrist. Sadie fell backwards and stumbled into AJ and Drew at the same time, knocking them both backwards with her. With a thump the three of them were on the ground, and Sadie was breathing heavily.

"Um, thanks," She said standing up and gathering her sword that had the smallest hint of blood on the sharpest edge. She put her hand out to Drew and pulled him up then to AJ. AJ immediately winced in pain when he took Sadie's hand. He let go quickly. Sadie looked at her own hand to see that a thick red substance now covered her hand.

Quickly, Sadie slung her back pack off her shoulders and pulled out a small bag of ambrosia. "You grabbed my sword," She murmured shaking her head. "You're such an idiot."

"And you're a klutz." He responded. Sadie handed him half a cube of ambrosia.

"You could have lost that hand."

"I'm not that stupid, Sadie."

"Very doubtful. You okay?"

"Yeah," AJ stood up with there being a little less than a small scratch on his palm.

"We can either go left or right," Shea said. "Along a very narrow ridge."

"Great," AJ said. "Just what Sadie needs, more chances to fall." Sadie didn't even glace at him, but she elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"We should go…" Sadie said. "Right."

"Why right?" Drew asked.

"I don't know, I feel like going right."

"Why?"

"We have two options Drew! I picked one."

"Fine. Geez, touchy." After taking a quick glare at Drew, the four of them balanced their way to the door on the right.

**A/N So I end it here instead. :) I wanted to get something up tonight and here you go!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N And here is chapter twelve! :)**

"You are one of the worst navigators I have ever met."

"Shut up, Adam," Archy spat.

"I'm not kidding you thought that way was east, its north."

"How would you know?" They had stopped climbing for a moment to wrap up Leila's new large and pretty deep cut she had gotten from climbing.

"I looked at the stars," Adam pointed upward. Archy was about to say something but stopped and just continued helping Leila, who was holding back laughter.

"Hey guys," Kat murmured. "What's that?" She pointed to the top of the first rocky wall they were climbing. Rocks were falling as if someone kicked them off. They were only pebbles. The four demigods were very close to the top, they could see a good amount of what was up there, but there was nothing suspicious.

"Someone, or something is watching us," Leila muttered. "We are not in a good spot. They can attack us easier from high up."

"Who said anything about them attacking us," Archy said and pulled out her weapon. The shadows were barely visible of the blade in the night. The others drew true weapons also and they began to climb the rest of the way up.

When they reached the top, there was nothing but a path that led east around the mountain.

"There is nothing up here," Leila muttered. They were all ready for an attack, but nothing came.

"Be ready for anything," Archy said. "We'll continue on from here."

Slowly, the four half-bloods started walking. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until the weirdest thing happened. A very loud squawk came from behind them. They all turned to find an enormous bird about the size of themselves in front of them.

"It's an eagle," Leila breathed.

"It's a bird of prey," Kat said. "No sudden movements, we don't know if it's with us."

"Maybe it likes us," Adam suggested. The giant bird squawked again and snapped at them making them take a whole step backwards.

"Or not," Adam muttered.

"Guys," Leila breathed, "We're surrounded by them."

"There's more?" Archy demanded not daring to lose contact with the first one. The first one started taking steps towards them and they took steps back weapons pointed.

"Gods help us," Kat prayed when the eagle spread its wings. Concentrating hard on the eagle, Kat tried to see what way it was going to attack. Then out of nowhere, lightning struck the eagle, and it exploded into dust leaving nothing but one talon. Kat collapsed from exhaustion.

"They think we attacked," Archy said. And the other dozens of eagles dove down on them weaving in and out of the weapons that lashed at them. The talons scratched the demigods and they barely had a chance to dodge them. Most times they were scratched badly.

"Gods, how are we going to all kill these things?" Leila yelled as she took off one talon from one eagle's foot. She dodged another attack from another bird and cursed as it scratched her arm.

"How are we going to get Kat moving?" Adam said. "That's the question!" He took a hit from another attack and was thrown against the rocky mountain side with a large gash from the eagle's talons in his shoulder. Adam groaned standing back up and attacking again.

He took one large ark with his sword killing one bird by chopping it in half.

"Crap," Archy muttered and took down an unfortunate eagle that had flown to low. "Three down, three dozen more to go." She blew her hair out of her face as another eagle attacked. She stood over Kat who was barely conscious.

"They just keep coming!" Leila shouted. She threw her knife at one eagle and it exploded to dust. Her knife automatically flew back into her hand.

Archy continued to protect Kat and fight the birds. The eagles snapped at her choppy hair making her turn in different directions multiple times. "Oh my gods, this is annoying!"

"A little more than that!" Leila called back. Leila threw another knife but it missed completely and the eagle swerved around right at her. She threw her other knife but that one missed too. They didn't come back.

Leila held up her arms as the eagle came close, she stood in a steady position, and then, nothing. Her knives had circled back and stabbed the creature in the back. With a sigh of relief, she began to fight the others.

"Can you—?" Kat murmured to Archy. Archy stopped fighting suddenly and looked down at Kat.

"What?" She asked. An eagle plunged down at her knocking her to the ground and taking to the sky again. "Gods, Kat. Speak up or shut up."

"Help me," Kat murmured and held up her hand.

"Do whatever you're going to do quickly!" Adam shouted. He was being cornered off the edge of the mountain.

Archy helped Kat to her feet. Kat's arm wrapped around Archy's shoulder and Leila defended them. Kat concentrated hard on the eagles and watched them intently trying to stay conscious.

"Kat, what are you doing?" Adam asked still trying to stay on the mountain.

Kat didn't answer. She kept her eyes closed and face serious and concentrated. Her eyebrows scrunched together, and her hair started to stand up on end, along with the others.

"Kat..." Leila murmured. She threw one knife at one of the eagles attacking Adam. It ripped right through the flesh off the eagle before the knife returned to her hand.

"Ah!" Archy hissed and let go of Kat. "You shocked me."

Kat was now standing on her own.

"Kat..." Adam said, ready to lose his footing.

Kat's eyes shot open and they were sparking, electric blue. Her finger tips were sparking with tiny string of electricity. With one quick snap, every single eagle turned to crust as lightning struck. Golden dust rained down on the tired half-bloods.

Kat collapsed again, but Archy and Leila caught her. Adam regained his balance and made his way over to the girls.

"That was you?" He asked Kat. She blushed and nodded, her eyes closing.

"Oh, no," Leila said. "You are not going to sleep. We have to keep moving."

"Five minutes," Kat complained. And so the four of them stayed and rested for ten minutes. They treated their fresh cuts with whatever they could. Ambrosia was low, and they didn't know when, or if they would need it more sometime soon.

"Adam," Kat muttered obviously not being able to rest. "That's really deep." She pulled back a part of his t-shirt to reveal the deep pierce the eagle had given him with its talon. Blood covered his entire right shoulder and some stained his neck. The blood was coming through his camp shirt making the color an ugly brown instead of orange.

"It's nothing," Adam insisted slowly pulling Kat's hand away.

"What do you mean it's nothing?" Kat demanded sitting up. "It stabbed you!"

"They didn't hurt us as much as they got to you," Leila said. "Sure we got scratched up a lot, but that is a deep wound."

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine."

"No, you won't be. That's going to get infected," Kat said. "Do we have any bandages?"

"I have an extra t-shirt," Leila said.

"Guys, c'mon!" Adam continued protesting.

"Stop acting tuff, you're hurt," Kat said and Leila handed her the shirt that was light purple. "I really wish Chuck were here, she would be able to d this a whole lot better than me."

"Do at least have a less girlie color?" Adam asked obviously annoyed.

"No, Fish Brains now shut up." Kat ripped the shirt and made a good long piece that was good enough for wrapping the gash.

"Isn't that Sadie's nickname for me?"

"Nope, I bought it from her. Now like I said, shut up and take off your shirt."

Adam smiled and slowly took off his shirt. Carefully Kat wrapped his shoulder with the cloth.

"Are we ready?" Archy said after a moment more of resting. The others nodded. "Let's get moving, we have a lot more ground to cover."

And the four of them continued on side by side, shoulder to shoulder, and a little closer to each other then they were before.

**A/N Sorry short again, but still, a chapter is a chapter! ****Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N To the person who is going by **_**no chance**_** when commenting on this story.**

—**In a way, my point is kind of to follow the lightning thief. But I'm making this way more unique. If you could just wait and see what I have in store… My only question is, why the hell do you keep flaming if you think this story is so bad? I have maybe a total of ten comments from you! Your getting annoying, but honestly I don't really care if you continue to flame? Every writer has their flaws and haters. I don't care, but I just want to know why you keep doing it? And also the fact that you aren't signing it with your account…that tells me you're scared I'll message you or something. I AM NOT SAYING I HATE YOU FOR FLAMING! It's normal for all writers on here, but if you would actually READ what I'm writing, and actually FOLLOW the actual plot; it is something totally different from the lightning thief. This is Fan Fiction anyway. The fan can make up whatever they want and change it the way they want and share it and get comments. ****For a while, your comments got to me and I wasn't that confident into continue writing, but know I'm just like, **_**screw it**_**.**** You're just trying to mess with me. I share this story with all my friends that are fans of the series and they loved it, they didn't criticize me on my "Copying" The lightning thief. I am actually really glad you have been flaming because it made me realize just how great a writer I really am. I really hope you don't think Rick Riordan has haters, because he does, and I know some. (VERY VERY few are, though) And if you don't read this, I don't care. I'm just really glad that all of my fans who I know that read it and all my fans on here that read it, love my writing. I hope anyone affected by flames reads this, because the people who are flaming are either really honest, really mean, really jealous, or really desperate for attention. So again, thank you for your flaming, I really appreciate it. **

**Now thank you for your time, on with the story. (See what you made me do? I had to write a whole Author's note specifically to you.) Please enjoy chapter 12! :)**

After trying very hard not to fall off the thin ledge that led to a boiling death, Sadie, AJ, Shea and Drew made it to the door. Sadie was hesitant to open it.

"What are you waiting for?" Shea asked. "We could fall at any moment and your waiting!"

"There is something on the other side," Sadie murmured. "Can't you hear it?"

"I can't hear a thing," AJ said. "Sadie, open the door."

"Maybe we should try the other one to the left."

"Sadie, we hear nothing," Drew said. "You are hearing things. We are not risking going to the left when we made it this far to the right. Open the door."

After one more moment hesitation, Sadie pushed open the door her sword flipping into her hand as she walked through. The others did the same.

This hall was dark and damp. It had an arched ceiling and torches lit with fire lined the walls. It was a short hall and a door was at the end. Below them, dust kicked up as they walked. Shea sneezed loudly and the ceiling rumbled and more dust and rocks fell onto their shoulders.

"Okay," Sadie said a little freaked out. "No loud noises." The others nodded.

They were very vigilant of their surroundings, and very slowly, they made their way to the door.

"I still hear something," Sadie muttered slowly opening the door.

"Sadie," AJ breathed. "What exactly do you—Oh."

The noise erupted through the hall as the door opened. It was the sound of something heavy being dragged along rocky ground. Whispers echoed through the new room dark room that had ceiling that went on forever, and not walls. There was the light from the hall behind them and the small patch of ground they saw in front of them, but you could see nothing else.

"Something isn't right," Sadie said.

"We are in a volcano," Drew pointed out. "We stood forty yards above lava-"

"Magma." Sadie corrected.

"What?"

"Magma. Lava is the form of magma when it comes out of the volcano."

"What's the difference!"

Sadie was about to answer but she was cut off.

"So, you kids are the ones on the quest," A strong, raspy voice said.

"Who you calling a kid?" AJ snapped. Sadie glared at him as if saying, _that's a stupid question and come back_!

The door shut behind them. Drew reached to it but it wasn't there anymore. Sadie took a step back so she was closer to her friends.

"Who are you?" Shea asked sternly.

"I know who I am," The voice said. "But who are you?"

Shea had no answer for she knew herself what was coming next.

"Where is Chuck?" Drew asked. "Tell us where she is, along with Hecate and the sword and we won't kill you too much."

"No," AJ said. "Killing all the way is good." Sadie elbowed both boys.

"Not helping," she muttered.

"Wouldn't it be better if we clear the room, Shea?" The voice asked. And with that, Sadie, AJ and Drew disappeared into the shadows before they even had time to react.

"Hey!" Shea protested.

"No, Shea. You and I both know this is what you understand is right."

"How would you even think that?" Shea's knife was in her hand.

"I have my sources."

"You couldn't possibly know my thoughts. Or my past." She murmured the last part.

"I know you have known of being a half blood longer then you lied to them about. You have lived your life with your mother running from the gods. Zeus resents you and your mother all because of the prophecy he received fifteen years ago."

Ryan was being literally spoken through by the Shadows. They helped him convince the girl he didn't even know existed. He barely understood what was going on, but it only led to the knowledge of his father, and the knowledge on what truly was going on. He may have been acting his way through this, but most of the feelings were true.

"You couldn't possibly know that."

"But Shea I do. And I understand what you're going through. Twice the titans have lost against the gods, the third time is bound to be different. You can help conquer over the gods and start a new Golden Age. You know this is where you belong."

Shea considered this a moment remembering all the horrid attacks Zeus led on her mother and herself. She remembered all the times they had to run. For a split second, Shea wanted to run around and find the others, but slowly she nodded taking thought of the boy's words.

"Perfect," The voice said and the room swirled into darkness and shadows once more.

Sadie was barely aware of what was happening. The voice asked Shea, Shea unparticular if she wanted the room cleared. Before Sadie could even react and ask a question or reach out to Shea, she felt her own body seem to rip away from existence. Shadows crept over her wrapping her and the boys into nothing and suddenly, they weren't in the dark room anymore.

The new room was dimly lit and it looked almost blue. It had a door and four walls, but that was it. Nothing else but a blonde haired girl lying on the ground sleeping. A quiver was slung over her shoulder and a bow attached to her back.

"Chuck!" Sadie exclaimed waking the girl. She rolled over and rubbed her eyes looking at the three new kids in the room. She sat up quickly realizing who they were.

"Oh my gods, guys!" She exclaimed and scrambled to her feet. "Your here!" then her expression turned to fright. "Where are the others? They aren't-you didn't meet the basilisk did you?"

"The what?" Drew, Sadie and AJ said together all at once.

They sat down and told their stories. "I have walked for days in these tunnels." Chuck said. "They go on for what seems like forever. I got lost and I couldn't find my same route back."

"We only went through one tunnel then came to that room." AJ said. "I'm guessing you went left."

Chuck nodded. "That is right to Hecate's prison."

"You met her?" Drew asked.

"For only a moment. She helped me escape saying it was too early for her to be rescued. She said I can't do it alone."

"We are here now, so we have a better chance of getting back to Olympus," Saide paused. "What time is it AJ?"

"Three a.m. On June 21st."

"Twenty two hours," Chuck said. "How are we even going to get out of here?"

Sadie remembered something. She slung her back pack off her shoulders and rummaged through the few items it held. The red notebook, the Twilight book from her mother she was still trying to figure out why she had given it to her, a bag of ambrosia, twenty bucks, and her cell phone.

"To whatever god carries out phone calls, please give us reception." Sadie prayed and then dialed Archy's number.

Kat had just started to drift off and almost start sleep walking when Archy's phone went off snapping her out of it.

"It's Sadie," Archy said hesitating. "Something happened."

"It can't possibly be worse than those eagles," Adam said, but then regretted it. Archy answered the phone.

"Sadie, what's wrong?"

"Guys! Are you okay?" This was a new different voice they hadn't been with the other half of the group when the rounded the mountain side.

"Chuck!" They four on the other side of the phone exclaimed. "You're alright?" Leila insisted.

"I'm fine," Chuck assured them.

"We're okay too, thanks for asking," AJ's voice said. "Just thought we would mention us boys over here. It's not like we disappeared."

"Wait, where is Shea?" Kat asked noticing the missing voice. The other line was silent for a moment.

"Guys, if we could please hurry it up. Every monster in a mile radius knows we are here now." Leila rushed them.

"Did you guys run into any trouble?" Sadie's voice was soft and changing.

"Don't change the subject," Adam said. "Where is Shea?"

"We don't know," Sadie explained their journey into the volcano and how the voice had just acknowledged Shea. "We don't know what her choice was."

"I knew it," Archy spat. "She has been acting weird ever sense the beginning of the quest, and even before that!"

Everyone was silent.

"We are in some sort of cell," Sadie continued changing the subject again. "There has to be more then one opening to get inside here. Look for an opening in the mountain. Maybe barred off, or a small hole. Keep your eyes out."

That last few sentences were hard to comprehend. The connection was dying.

"Sadie I'm losing you," Archy said

"Then listen to this clearly. A monster roams these halls, one look and it can kill you. It's the-"

The line went dead and the four half bloods on the mountain side looked at each other with fright in their eyes.

"A what?" Kat said swallowing hard. "Medusa?"

"She couldn't have reformed so quickly, right?" Adam said. "The stronger less common monsters take longer to reform. She can't be alive already."

"Sadie said kill, not turn you to stone though," Archy pointed out.

"She was in a rush," Leila said.

"No, Sadie wouldn't make a mistake like that. She put emphasis on kill, too. What is something that kill by one look?"

"My math teacher," Adam grumbled making the others laugh lightly.

"Okay," Archy said. "Every monster in the area knows we are here. Let's get going."

"I think I found our opening," Adam pointed to the ground near the mountain wall. It seemed to be a slope that led right into the mountain. It looked almost like a slide and it was just big enough for one of them to go through.

"Where does it lead?" Archy asked.

"Does it look like I know?" Adam snapped.

"Oh, gods," Leila muttered. "It's an opening, let's just take it."

"What if it leads—?" Kat began.

"What other choice do we have? The others are in trouble and I'm sure there has got to be a way to save Shea."

"Now that's an understatement." Adam muttered.

"There will be," Leila said it very sternly and then made her way to the small opening. "I hope you guys are coming," She slid down into the dark.

The others took one last glance at the stars and then followed Leila. One by one, waiting about ten seconds in between, they slid down one after another.

The slide was longer than they expected. It was rough with rocks and the tight walls made it even worse. The scrapes the half blood's had gotten from the eagles were burning now with new cuts crossing them again. Dust crept inside the wounds probably infecting them and making then sting.

Leila rolled out into what looked like a bar that was stocked with different types of beer, wine and other alcohols. It had a few stools along the bar and a few tables with chairs were scattered around the room. Multiple flat screens lined the walls. Two double doors led into another room. They were the same color wood as the bar.

While Leila was looking at the new room she had hesitated to move out of the way from the opening. Kat slid right into Leila baseball style, kicking Leila in the thigh.

"Ow!" Leila exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Kat hissed back. Archy tumbled into Kat next, and then Adam into all of them.

"Get off!" Leila said rather loudly.

"You're the one that didn't move!" Archy hissed back.

"I say," Kat breathed, "The next time we find an opening and we don't know where it leads, Adam goes first."

"Hey!" Adam protested.

"Oh, shut it."

"Guys," Leila said. "Were are we?"

The other half-bloods took a look around the room.

"It looks like a bar," Archy said. "For who, monsters?"

"I didn't think monsters would be the alcohol type," Kat murmured.

"Oh really?" Adam said. "What kind of type do you think monsters are?"

Kat didn't have time to answer. They began to hear voices that seemed to be coming from the walls.

"What do we do?" Leila demanded.

"We hide," Archy said. She scrambled to her feet and darted through the double doors. The others followed her.

**A/N Thanks for reading, I'm still trying to calm down from all that ranting on and on… thanks to all of my readers! Your guys are really awesome! I love the comments, and I don't mind a flame once in a while ;) I really like to thank **_**Delta Omega**_** right now because she gives me advice all the time on this! I always love your comments and whenever I was thinking of **_**no chance**_**, I thought of your amazing and supportive comments. Actually ALL of you amazing and supportive comments. Thank you so much guys!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks for all the support guys, :) Sorry it took a while! **

"GET OFF ME!" Archy pushed the others aside.

"You ran in here," Kat said. "We just followed."

"Yeah but I didn't know there would be close to no space in here!"

"SHHH!" Adam said. "I think there is someone out there."

Suddenly Archy was invisible. She pushed her way to the double doors, and then slowly pushed one open a crack. Then it closed shut and there was no sign of Archy. The other three waited, and waited, and waited until there was a loud crash and the sound of a cursing man. Kat gasped but Adam covered her mouth indicating to her not to make a sound. The three of them sat in silence waiting for Archy to come back.

Another crash came from the next room and laughter echoed around them. Leila had her knife in her hand now. The door slowly opened then closed just as quickly. The air shimmered for a moment and Archy appeared. The three demigods let out a sigh of relief.

"Come close to me," Archy muttered stepping towards them.

"That won't be that hard," Leila muttered. "There is no room in here."

"There are Shadow people out there. There is an exit but it is going to be hard to get to."

"How are we supposed to get to it?" Adam asked.

"I have an idea, but it is really risky."

"If it's all we've got," Kat murmured. "Do it."

"I can make us all look like them," Archy announced. The others stared at her like she was crazy.

"What?" They all exclaimed.

"SH!" Archy hissed and looked over her shoulder to the door. She took out one of her small eggs and opened it. Black smoke curled around the four half-bloods. It became so thick they couldn't see out of it. Then, just as quickly as it came, it disappeared leaving the four half-bloods to stare at their new disguises.

They all seemed to be a clump of black gas: shadows. The shadows formed into their body shape. Adam's eyes were still sea green along with Leila's still being that light shade of blue, Kat's still being electric blue, and Archy's still dark blue.

"Oh my…" Kat muttered.

"No time to waste," Archy said. She stood up and when she moved a small smoky trail of shadows followed her.

"Why is it," Kat began. "That when I look at myself I look normal? Did it work on me?"

"SHH!" Archy spat. "Yes, it worked, now stay close to me, within ten feet."

Archy hesitated before opening the door.

The bar was chaos. Shadow men and women we laughing and speaking wildly at the bar. Some spoke in languages the four half bloods couldn't understand. A door that had not been there earlier was there now and the four half bloods made their way over to it casually.

"Hey!" One Shadow called their way.

"Ignore him," Archy muttered.

"Hey!"He said it more sternly this time. He swiftly stepped in front of them. "You guys aren't getting out on your jobs! Get to tending!"

"Uh, yeah, ok." Archy said. Quietly the others followed Archy behind the bar. "Just go with it for now," Archy muttered.

"This is beyond dangerous," Leila mumbled. "They could catch us at any time."

"Don't let them touch you," Adam murmured.

"Hey!"The same shadow from before called. "We are waiting."

"Gods, you're annoying," Kat muttered and walked over to him. "What?"

The red eyes of the Shadow glared at her. "Two Brandy's." He said.

This continued for the half bloods for maybe fifteen minutes. Furiously trying to figure out which alcoholic drink was which and dealing with the drunk Shadows. It became disturbing to watch what the drunk Shadows would do.

"Do normal people act like this drunk?" Archy asked in disgust.

"I am not taking much more of this," Kat muttered.

"I'm thinking!" Archy hissed. "They are blocking every exit!"

Leila stumbled slightly and tripped pouring a water over one Shadow. She had been "cleaning" the counter top angrily when it happened. With a screech of pain the Shadow began to melt.

"You fool!" It screamed along with a few other words. The half bloods watched in complete astonishment as the Shadow withered down. It only left behind a small pile of golden dust. _So they are monsters, _Adam thought.

"That deserves punishment!"One shadow announced.

"What?" All four half bloods asked.

"As our kind, water and fire a fatal to all Shadows!" The Shadow paused and glanced at Leila. "You touched the water without the gloves. You're not one of us."

"We have an imposter!" Another one yelled.

"Wait!" Adam yelled.

"Stay out of this boy; this is not a Shadow you know."

Leila's eyes were wide. She was thinking to herself, _do I pull out my knives? Should try to freeze them?_ Instead, Adam acted for her.

The sink towards the back of the room exploded and water flew everywhere. The disguises the four half bloods held melted from their bodies. The shadows that once covered their skin disappeared and they looked like themselves again. _Thank gods_, Kat thought, _that felt so weird!_ The Shadows began to melt like the other one had done.

"Get them!" The same Shadow roared though no one could react and actually attack. They were dying, themselves.

"Run!" Archy yelled. They drew their weapons and conscious not to touch the Shadows dying on the ground, made their way to the door. The door way was just the rocky wall, and it was closing in. The half-bloods had dive through it to make it through.

"Well," Adam said. "That went well."

"No it didn't!" Kat said.

"Actually it did," Said Archy. "We now know how to defeat them now."

"Well, we got in," Leila said. "Barely."

"That was the worst experience of my life in there!" Kat said rather loudly.

"Trust me," Archy said. "I'm never going into another bar as long as I live. That was just sick."

"Uh, guys," Leila said.

"Yeah, what?" Adam asked.

"Look." Leila pointed

And so they did. They weren't really in a room, they were in a hall with three other halls to choose to go down. Each one was dark and showed no signs of movement or light.

"Which way?" Adam asked.

"Down the middle?" Kat suggested.

"Sure," Archy said. "Let's go down the middle."

"This is not going to end well," Leila said.

"Oh stop being so negative," Kat spat.

"You're kidding right?" Archy said to her. "We are in a volcano, lost with no thought of a right way to go, Shea felt like working with the other side, Sadie and the others are trapped somewhere, we have twenty hours to get to Olympus and you are telling us to stop being negative? Why should we even bother continuing? We are all going to die anyway. This quest was a fail." And on that happy note, Archy stomped down the middle hall way.

**A/N I sooooo owed you guys more than that for how long it has taken me to update. SOOO SOOO SOOO Sorry! My school gets out next Thursday so ill be writing a little more then. Again im sorry it was a short chapter…**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N chapter 15! So my laptop is fixed so I will probably be typing a little faster! So happy!**

"There has to be another way out of here," Drew muttered.

"There isn't," Chuck kept insisting. "I've checked. We are stuck in here."

After loosing the connection with the others, the four trapped in the room had been trying to figure a way out, but there were none. Sadie had just sat sitting on the ground with Chuck while the boys searched. She wanted a way out, but believed Chuck. Sadie hadn't said a word sense the call with the others. She wondered if they got her warning about the basilisk. Did the connection break before she said it? She hoped it didn't.

"This place is filled with trap doors and passage ways right?" AJ asked Chuck. She nodded. "Then this cant be the only door for this room."

"But I checked this place," Chuck said. "There is nothing. I really don't get why he led me in here if he intended to help me…"

"What?" Sadie finally spoke. "Who is 'he'? What do you mean 'he'?"

"Oh," Chuck said. "I guess I forgot to tell you." She ran her fingers through her tangled hair pulling at some of the knots. "I met the spirit of old age in the halls. He led me here saying I will meet up with you guys here."

"Well you did," Sadie pointed out, then paused. "Who was this spirit?"

"Geras," She muttered. "He is some crazy old guy."

"Geras is one of the most intelligent spirits! He must have done this for a good reason." Sadie stood up. "There has got to be a way out of here."

"Thank you!" Drew said. Sadie began to feel along the walls.

"I've checked every single possible area for a secret door," Chuck said again. "There is no—Hey! How did you do that?"

Sadie had found a loose brick along the wall and had pulled it out while Chuck was still talking. It revealed a secret door.

"I just found the loose brick," Sadie shrugged. "Anyone want to go first?"

Chuck shook her head. She was positive she had checked every single brick in this room. It took Sadie about ten seconds to find a way out. The four half bloods stood up and peered down the new hallway.

"Well," Drew said. "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to kill a basilisk." He started off down the hall.

AJ looked at the girl. "Let's go kick some Shadow butt." Sadie smiled and the three of them took a breath in then followed after Drew.

"Okay," Chuck said as they walked. "You have got to show me how you find things so well! I searched that room for hours and I found nothing!" This time both girls laughed, but it only lasted a second, because a few yards in front off them, Drew disappeared. There was one loud _Humph!_ And then silence. The three demigods picked up the past and ran down the hall to where Drew had been.

**A/N how is that for quick? Okay they were both really short chapters, but I updated twice in les then 24 hours! That should definitely make up for the big gap in time it took me to update last night. :) Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N Soooo…..here is chapter 16! :)**

**Okay, so I am going to be making a sequel, it will carry out the same story etc., etc. If you have any other questions post them as a comment so if someone else has the same question ill just post the answer in an update. Okay! Enough Chit-Chat! I know you just want me to shut up and get to the story, so here we go! Everyone got their popcorn? OKAY! Lets get started!...**

Sadie and AJ had their swords in their hands, and Chuck had an arrow notched and ready to shoot. The three of them had broken into a run and only to run into three other people. One had tackled Drew to the ground.

AJ's first instinct was to attack so her did. Adam caught his blade before it hit someone else.

"Dude!" Adam said. "Nice to see you guys again, too!"

"Adam?" AJ asked.

"Guys!" Chuck shrieked.

"Chuck!" Leila said happily with a smile.

"Sadie," Archy sighed with relief.

"Will someone help me up?" Drew yelled. Kat, who had ran into Drew and fallen on top of him, gave him a hand and pulled him up.

"Are you guys alright?" Sadie asked.

"Scarred for life," Archy muttered, "But fine."

"What happened?" Drew asked, but honestly not that curious.

"We went to a bar," Kat said.

"And you didn't invite me?" AJ asked.

"Trust me," Leila said, "This is not the type of place you would have wanted to be at." And they explained what happened.

"And Shea?" Leila asked hoping she had come and found them. Sadie shook her head obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"I can't believe her!" Kat said. "She had no reason to—,"

"She definitely showed signs of being the betrayer anyway," Archy spat. "I never trusted her."

"Archy," Sadie whispered.

"She has been acting weird sense the start of the quest," Archy muttered.

"Archy," Sadie said a little louder.

"How could she?" Archy continued. "We trusted her!"

"Archy!" Sadie yelled. "Just shut up, okay? Do you not think we all feel the same way? Leave her be, it was her choice! Nobody forced her to do it! I have an idea, how about we all shut up about Shea! Forget her! She is a traitor, big woop-de-do."

"Big woop-de-do?" AJ mimicked questioningly. Sadie didn't even acknowledge him.

"Shea made her choice, and I can't guarantee that if we need to fight, we won't meet her in battle. We probably will. Yeah, we trusted her, yeah, we were friendly to her, but she made up her mind!"

Sadie pushed past them and continued down the hall. The other seven half-bloods looked at Archy.

"What?" She asked. No one followed after Sadie. No one moved. Not until AJ found the thought of Sadie being out there alone. He ran after her after one more moment's hesitation.

"Sadie!" he called. "Sadie wait up!" The hall was so dark and seemed to be empty. Behind AJ the others began to walk slowly.

AJ finally found Sadie when he could no longer see the rest of the group in the long hall. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting up against the wall. She was just sitting there. He sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No," Sadie said plainly and clearly. Silence.

"What you said back there—,"

"I meant it." She interrupted. "Every word. I don't want to mean it, but I do."

"I know." AJ smiled. "You looked scary, how furious you were. There was no doubt you meant what you said." Sadie didn't smile, she didn't move and she didn't speak.

"You know," AJ said. "If it means anything, I still think we can do this."

"Why would you even say that?" Sadie asked.

"Because, for one," He looked at his watch. "We have 19 and a half hours until we technically loose and two you're leading us. I have that confidence," AJ stood up and offered his hand to Sadie. With a moment of hesitating, she took it. The others caught up with them in that moment. With out looking at Archy, Sadie gave the orders.

"We're all together now," She began, "So we should stay together. Um, did you guys here what I said on the phone before?"

The four of them shook their heads. "What's roaming the halls?" Adam asked.

"A basilisk," Chuck said. The other four half bloods had their eyes wide. "It can kill with a glance, and can paralyze you with its reflection."

"Exactly," Sadie said, "If we meet it, we have to find a way to fight it with out looking in it's eyes."

"So we can look at any other part of the basilisk?" Leila asked. Sadie nodded.

"A basilisk is an enormous snake, so there isn't much to look at but a long body."

"How would we kill it?" AJ asked that thought just now coming to mind. All eight of the kids stood silent.

"We do our best," Sadie said. "At any sign of movement close your eyes, or look directly at the ground." Sadie took in a shaky breath. "We will take this hallway down to wherever it leads and continue from there. Chuck knows these halls the best because she roamed them for four days…" She looked at Chuck who was the most exhausted out of all of them. "Do we have any food left?"

"Uh, I have a granola bar," Leila said. She handed it to Chuck who almost devoured it.

"Oh, sorry I should have given you all some," Chuck said blushing.

"No," Drew said, "You needed that more then us."

"Thanks," Chuck whispered.

"Oh!" Kat said. "WE figured something out." Sadie, Chuck, Drew, and AJ looked at her eager for the information.

"Shadows, they do have a weakness," The four demigods still looked at her intently. "They disintegrate when they are touched with water—,"

"Well that's just great," AJ muttered. "Where are we going to find water in the middle of a volcano?"

"Also," Kat continued, "Fire."

Chuck's hand went directly to her pocket where her lighter was. She pulled it out and flicked it open, the green flame flickered to life. She smiled. "We got that covered."

The others smiled with her. "Okay," Drew said. "I'm serious this time. Lets go kick some Shadow ass."

That was when every half-blood struggled a laugh. They weren't fake laughs, they were real ones. That moment, they all gained so much more confidence. But that all died when they heard the glass shattering screech from down the hall where they came.

**A/N Okay, yes again another short chapter, but I thought making more suspense come through. I just want to say that music really pumps me up when writing. It makes me write a whole lot faster. Maybe I should listen to is more when writing… :) I'm really surprised with myself that I have gotten three chapters up this weekend. I'm actually hoping for a fourth before tomorrow so you guys might get lucky! :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N OMG it is such a beautiful day here in NJ. Perfect Summer Weather! And I'm inside typing on my laptop! SUCK IT WORLD! :) Okay here is chapter 17…**

The eight half-bloods froze and glanced down the dark hall. The sound of something heavy, like sand paper Sadie guessed, was being dragged across the rocky ground.

"That doesn't sound good," Archy muttered.

"Run?" Leila suggested.

"Run," Sadie agreed. What ever it was, it was enormous and there was no way the eight of them could fight it in the small hall. They needed to get somewhere larger. "Run!"

The eight half-bloods turned and ran down the hall; the large form fallowing them close behind. No one dared to look back. Their eyes were focused on the end of the hall in front of them.

As they ran, Kat looked at Sadie. "Is that—?"

"I don't know," Sadie said shaking her head.

As they ran, Chuck stopped short with an arrow notched in her bow. Her eyes shut tightly.

"Chuck!" Archy called and they all stopped. "Lets go!"

Chuck shot and the thing that was following them stopped and screeched in pain. Chuck did it again and it hit the thing again. What surprised them all was the fact that Chuck was doing this blind. She shot once more, then turned and ran past the rest of them.

"You guys coming?" She called. The others looked at each other and then ran after Chuck.

The arrows stopped the beast for only a moment and then it started after the half bloods again.

Chuck led them into another hall that led off to their right. The eight of them continued springing. "There is a light down there," Chuck pointed out as they still ran. "That is either going to be really good, or really bad."

"Let's hope for good," Leila muttered.

As they ran down the hall it became much narrower then it was in the beginning. They had to run single file now, and they could barely run.

"Do you think that thing is still following us?" Drew asked looking over his shoulder. He was at the back of the line. Sadie who was second in line behind Chuck stopped. Chuck did also and looked back at Sadie. Sadie cocked her head and listened. Nothing.

"It's gone," She said. "Rest for a second. We don't know what is at the end of the hall."

The eight of them, all at once, slid to the floor of the hall. "I'm pretty sure we just ran an entire mile." Adam muttered. "These halls are so long."

"I thnk it was more then that," AJ mumbled.

"Stop being babies," Leila said. "You're the guys; we are supposed to be the ones complaining!"

"Speak for yourself," Archy said. "I'm not tired at all."

"Well," Leila began, "They still shouldn't be complaining."

"I agree," Sadie said glaring at the boys. "Suck it up."

The ceiling rumbled and some rocks and ruble fell on top of them. The creature that was behind them hissed. "Okay," Kat said a little shakily. "Let's go."

The eight of them didn't even hesitate. They scrambled to their feet and continued down the narrow hall way. "I don't think it can follow us," Drew muttered.

"Well its trying to," AJ mumbled back. Then there was scratching pain on his ankle. "Ow, Kat!" He hissed. "Did you or did you not just realize you stepped on my ankle."

Sadie elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up!" She hissed. "Again, SUCK-IT-UP."

AJ rolled his eyes. The clearing was now only a few yards in front of them now. Chuck's eyes narrowed at the two figures standing in the room in front of them. All eight half-bloods emerged out into the room.

"Shea?" Sadie whispered. Sure enough one of the figures was Shea. She looked up at the eight demigods who all had their weapons in their hands. Shea looked exactly the same as she did before but she wore new clean clothes; jeans, sneakers, and a black t-shirt, not the orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt she had on before. Her hair was brushed and pulled up into a high pony tail.

"Guys?" Shea asked. "I thought—You said—…" She turned to the other figure in the room which was a Shadow in the figure of a man. "You said they were dead," She said angrily pointing her finger at it.

"It was the only way—," the Shadow began but Shea cut him off.

"It was the only way, my ass. You know perfectly well what my decision was and why! You didn't need to lie to me!"

The shadow walked closer to the eight half bloods. Chuck's hand gripped her lighter tightly. _One more step and he is fried._ She thought to herself.

"Shea," Leila said a little loudly, "Why would you—?" Leila cut herself short. She shook her head.

"You don't need to know that!" Shea snapped at her.

"Why not?" Sadie demanded. "We were nice to you! What did we do that made you…do…this?"

"You did nothing," Shea said.

"Then who did?"

"That's none of your business!"

Chuck nudged Sadie and opened her palm slightly to reveal her lighter. Sadie stepped forward in front of Chuck, understanding her message. AJ was watching also and took a step forward also. Chuck slipped behind them.

"Shea, you can tell us," Sadie encouraged. Shea's dagger was now in her hand.

"No! I don't have to, Sadie; you aren't the boss of me!" Shea threw her dagger at them in anger. AJ pushed Sadie to the ground as the dagger whizzed past her face. It just barely touched her face leaving a long scratch along her cheek it wasn't deep but it bled faintly. The dagger flew back into Shea's hand and she looked at it in disbelief. "I—Sadie, I don't know— I didn't mean to."

Sadie looked up, her hair in her face, and blood streaming down her cheek. From behind her Chuck had an arrow notched in her bow. The tip was flaming with Greek fire. Chuck shot the arrow at the Shadow. It went right through it leaving flames stuck to his body. The arrow clattered to the floor behind the Shadow and it quickly disintegrated.

Sadie looked over to Shea, she had a dark expression on her face, both girls did.

"You just—," Sadie began, her eyes narrow, but she stopped. She shook her head and turned to the group. "We need to find Hecate, and the sword, and then we need to find a way out of here," She paused and looked at Shea, "With or without help."

Shea dropped her head, and shook it. "No," She muttered.

Chuck offered her hand to Sadie. She took it, and with out being stopped, the eight of them reluctantly went off down a hallway that had an obvious sign above it that read: The Keep. Sadie hoped this lead to either where the sword was being kept, or to where Hecate was being imprisoned.

Before walking down the hall, the eight of them took a look back to where their old friend had been standing, but she was gone.

**A/N *Sigh* Wow, honestly that was a tough chapter to write. It took the rest of the day because I had to do stuff for Father' day, and then I had dinner, and then I wanted to rewrite so much after coming home and rereading everything. But I told you I was going to get another chapter up this weekend and I did! How is that for great expectations! :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N Welcome to the lovely chapter 18. How is this for a quick update? Still loving the Reviews! Again, I would like to say if you have any questions, PM me or leave them as a Review. I am willing to answer the, all! :) Now enjoy this chapter!**

Not with much courage and faith as before, the eight demigods walked down the hall way. It is much different from the other halls among the volcano because a red rug ran through it to the end. The walls were lined with very dimly lit lanterns that provided close to no light at all. This one hall though was very long and there were no lights at the end to indicate the nearing of an opening. They still could see no ending when the beginning vanished as the walked to far away to see it.

Nothing strange seemed to occur while they walked, which made them all the more suspicious and jumpy. Every sudden noise made them jump: the scurrying of a rat, the drip of condensation, the scuffling of their own feet, the sneezing that came from Leila.

"I hate stuffy rooms," She mumbled.

It was very hot in this particular hall and Sadie began to wonder if they were close to the volcano's core. Out of curiosity, Sadie moved her hand along the walls. She didn't touch the rocky walls because from where her hand hovered, she could feel the burn already.

"Don't touch the walls," she commanded. "They are burning."

There was a sizzling sound and Sadie looked back to see Leila resting her hand on the wall. "Doesn't hurt," Leila said with a smug look on her face. But then she sneezed again. Frost formed on the wall around her hand but quickly melted only showing up for a fraction of a second.

"Let's keep moving," Kat murmured. No one argued.

After thirty minutes of walking, the eight began tow wonder if this was worth it.

"It could be a trap," Archy said. "Why even continue. We can go back up and take a different route."

"And waste more time?" Chuck said not even turning around to look. "I don't think so."

"She is right," Sadie said. "We have to keep moving."

"We have barely made any progress sense we met up," Archy said. "Why don't we just—,"

"We have made plenty of progress," Sadie muttered.

"No we haven't! What have we done, Sadie?"

Sadie stopped short and turned. "We have figured out how to kill the Shadows, we have confirmed Shea wont help us, we are almost positive we were chased by the basilisk before, and we have a lead by taking this hallway that said it led somewhere that may be important. Now tell me Archy, have we not accomplished anything?" With out an answer, Sadie turned and continued walking.

"Sadie, this is useless," Archy continued. Everyone began walking again. "Why do we even continue? Even if we get the sword, free Hecate and kill the basilisk, (Not necessarily in that order) how are we ever going to get back to Olympus in time."

"Lets not think about that right now," Drew grumbled.

"No, we should be, because if we have no way, then why even try to succeed in the end?"

"We can at least try," Adam said. "What are we going to do, sit around in the tunnels until the world ends, or until the basilisk comes to kill us?" Archy didn't answer.

"We are not giving up," Sadie said, "Not when we are so close."

Then the end of the hall began to clear up. The faintest hint of dim light could be seen. The eight of them knew they were nearing the end of the hall. With the tiniest hint of excitement, but more filled with fear, the half-bloods made their way towards the end.

"Hell, we are crazy," AJ murmured.

"Welcome to being a half-blood," Kat said. "Where have you been the last few weeks?"

That's when a large gust of wind shot up the hall and clumps of Shadows appeared down the hall. To their horror, they were heading straight for them.

"Oh shit," Drew cursed pulling his sword out and into his hands. He may as well fought bare handed, being that the Shadows we immune to the bare blade. The others did the same.

Chuck fumbled for her lighter and quickly lit and arrow. Sadie wondered how they were even flammable, but she didn't ponder on the thought. Chuck never had time to notch the arrow; the Shadow soared over them, encasing them in darkness.

The pressure of the Shadows on top of them was unbearable. Some would say the demigods fell to the ground for nothing if they were just watching, but the Shadows pulled weight down on top of them. They could feel the air being forced out of her lungs. Sadie's mind was racing and trying to find a solution.

_Are those lamps oiled candles? _She thought to herself looking up at the walls. "Break the lanterns!" Sadie called shakily. It didn't come out as loud as she had hoped but AJ and Chuck heard her. They all broke a lantern and the oil leaked onto their weapons, which is exactly what Sadie hoped. The others did the same. Sadie grabbed Chuck's lighter and flicked it open. The Shadows hissed.

"Time to play with some fire," Sadie murmured and lit her sword. Where ever the oil had leaked onto the blade, the flames ignited. She passed the lighter to AJ who lit his own weapon. Sadie waved her sword I a large ark over her head. The Shadows hissed and scattered away from her and her only. As AJ did the same and lit his sword, he passed the lighter on and scaring away the Shadows, trying to protect the others w while they lit their blades.

Soon the hall was illuminated in green Greek flames. The Shadows that hadn't gotten disintegrated by the flames had scattered and fled back down the hall.

"That was smart," Drew said. "Great quick thinking."

"Quick thinking is what I do," Sadie said with a shrug.

"Enough flattery," Kat said. "That is obviously the right way. Let's keep going, shall we?"

Chuck nodded. "Time to go," She nodded to Drew at the back of their line, "Can I have my lighter back?" Drew tossed it to her, and she lit one of her arrows and notched it in her bow, and then pocketing the lighter. "I only have ten more arrows," She murmured.

Kat got an idea and reached into her pouch that was slung over her shoulder. "I think I can pull any weapon out of here so—ah ha!" She pulled out maybe twenty arrows and handed them to Chuck.

"Oh my gods, that's cool," Adam said. Kat smiled.

"Time to go," Sadie said with a sigh, and the eight of them with their flaming weapons walked quickly down the hall.

**A/N Okay! So how is that for a quick update! Four days in a row! I'm on a role! Well the reason its quick is because I told my mom I was studying for our reading test tomorrow by looking on Sparknotes (Great website for notes on books) but really I was typing. Yeah… I'm bad… And I'm going to fail tomorrow! YEAH! :) Well honestly I blame my reading teacher who is giving us a test on the third to last day of school. She is crazy, mean, and dresses like a man. Everyone hates her and she probably hates all of us too. Oh well! :) But I did study a bit because my mom would kill me if I failed this test, she would probably take away my computer privileges…*Shrugs* pray for me! I'm Praying to Athena right now. ANYWAY….REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N I just figured out that hanging upside down helps me think! It's raining! :( I'm sad. OH WELL! I got a 97% on my stupid reading test so I'm actually happy! My mom won't kill me! She isn't home yet because we had a half day. Well… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chuck emerged first in the room, and she almost collapsed. Besides the fact that she was exhausted, the room was enormous, and her heart sank as she saw thousands of Shadows lined up guarding a midnight black sword and a weak goddess, Hecate. She looked even worse then the first time she saw her in her first prison. Her red hair was looking ten times more matted, and her multi-colored roes were tattered even more, showing off to much skin for comfort.

The others emerged behind her, their weapons raised.

"I don't like this," Leila said. "We are out numbered eight to a million."

"Just run right through them, you fired weapons raised." Sadie said. "If the fire touches them, they'll die, protect yourself."

Hecate looked up at them, her eyes wide. "Children, no," She said with as much strength she could conjure up.

"You guys shouldn't have come," A voice said. It came from no where in particular. "It wasn't smart. Just listen to the goddess. She even doubts you."

"I never doubted them!" Hecate spat.

"These creatures are only here to scare you," The voice said, probably referring to the Shadows. "Your real threat is coming."

And if it was magic, the ground began to rumble. "You may have blinded it," The voice said angrily, "but it can still smell you and hunt you down!"

A few halls over, (there were only five other ones to choose from) the entry began to crack; something was trying to get through. It was the largest of the five, but still the creature couldn't get through with out destruction. The Shadows had casually stepped away from the hallway leaving enough room for six elephants, and it still wasn't enough room for the monster.

"This would be good time to run," Chuck suggested, but you could just tell she wasn't up for running. The first run had worn her out well enough, another one, and she'll collapse.

"We have to fight it," Archy said.

"And we have to split up," Drew said. The roof looked as if it might come down on top of them. The basilisk was almost through.

"We can't look at it," Kat reminded them.

"Yes, yes we can," Sadie said. "Chuck blinded it."

"Are we really going to trust that voice?" AJ asked.

Sadie sat and thought a moment then said, "No, but I trust Chuck's aim."

"Great," Adam mumbled.

"But Drew is right, we need to split up," Sadie said not to exited about it. "We'll go in pairs, each take a different route, and you must remember your route so you can get back."

Everyone grabbed the person closes to them: Chuck and Drew, Kat and Leila, Adam and Archy, Sadie and AJ. Sadie tried not to look to happy.

"On my mark," Sadie mumbled. They all got in position down each hall. Like the one they came up in, they were dimly lit with lanterns. Sadie waited, and waited. The hall was ready to explode.

"Sadie…" AJ warned.

"Wait…wait…" Sadie's eyes narrowed and then right before the basilisk hit the doorway for the last time, "NOW!"

Down their halls the half-bloods ran. The basilisk went straight down the hall that Kat and Leila had taken. Sadie stopped short midway down the hall ready to turn back and follow down Kat and Leila's hall but hundreds of Shadows had followed them. The oil on their blades was beginning to drip and the fire wasn't holding strongly, but they took a deep breath and fought anyway.

Shadows had followed Drew and Chuck and Archy and Adam also, but none followed Kat and Leila; the basilisk was on their tail.

Kat and Leila were only lucky enough to come to a dead end. It was a pretty decent size, about the size of and NBA basketball quart.

"Why did we pick _this_ hall?" Kat hissed. Leila shrugged and began to think, not daring to look back.

"Up," Leila muttered.

"What?" Kat demanded.

"We could go up?"

"The roof is only thirty feet up! I'm sure this thing is the size of a football field!" Speaking of that thing it was coming up behind them ever so slowly, trying to push it's way through the tunnel. But it was making progress quickly. The hall's ceiling rose the closer it go to the end.

"Okay," Leila said, "We fight then," Their weapons were still blazing with the fire but they were loosing the flames slowly.

"You want to turn around first?" Kat asked.

"No," Leila said.

Kat rolled her eyes, and turned, slowly.

What Kat saw was almost enough to make her crawl into a hole and stay there. The basilisk was yes, enormous, but it wasn't only that. The creature had fangs the size of rulers, and some even bigger. Its eyes were a beautiful color, but there were scratches and burns there that made them look paler. Its sales were green and grey, and they rubbed across the walls of the hall hard.

"It's blind," Kat confirmed turning back around. "And it can't paralyze you or kill you for that matter."

"Great," Leila muttered. "Let's go."

Kat squeezed Leila's hand once for reassurance, and then they turned together to face the basilisk that was only yards away from them.

"How in the world are we going to do this?" Leila muttered.

"Like this," Kat said just as the head of the monster burst through the hall. Kat charged around the side of the basilisk and stabbed it in the side. The monster just barely moved and Kat was pushed to the side. Leila threw one of her knives and it flew right under its neck, barely leaving an indent. The knife boomeranged back to her hand. She cursed.

The basilisk was slithering into the dead end now taking up more then half the room and it wasn't fully out yet.

"Go for the hall!" Kat called. "It's our only way!"

"It'll already be in here all the way by then!" Leila called back. She wasn't pay much attention and the basilisk reached its head down and attempted to snap at her. She looked back in time to see fangs feet away from her. In the same second something slammed into her sending her out of the basilisk's path. It wasn't Kat; Kat was over there, and no where near Leila. Leila looked up to find familiar black and blue eyes.

"You should pay better attention," the girl muttered getting up. The giant snake went after Kat next.

"Shea!" Leila yelled and threw her arms around her. Shea blushed.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kat yelled. "We are all happy! Now, HELP!"

Without any explanations or second thoughts, Shea and Leila attacked the basilisk together getting its attention on them and not Kat. It worked.

The snake continued slithering its tail out of the hallway entrance and it was so close to being entirely out. The more Leila tried to freeze the snake, the more tired she grew. When she even got the chance to place her hand on the scales, the patches she created weren't strong enough to freeze the creature. In fact, it just irritated the basilisk if that at all.

There was only a small area now that the basilisk did not occupy and that's where the three girls stood. It was close enough to the entrance that when the snake was entirely in the dead ended room they could run to escape, but those chances where slim.

The snake snapped again and Kat was quick enough to stab its mouth. One fang fell out of its mouth and it clattered to the ground. The basilisk screeched in pain and rage. The snake had fully come into the room now.

"Go!" Kat yelled. They didn't need to hear it twice. They bolted for the doorway and down the hall. The snake snapped at them as they ran and Leila's back-pack was snagged. It slipped off her shoulders easily, but ripped her shoulder out of its socket. She groaned but still ran with a shutter thinking that the thing could have gotten her if they were a whole second later. It was a little easier for the snake to get back down the hall but still not easy. It snapped at them but it they got away and they got right out of the hall easily. What they saw, they didn't really like.

Kat and Leila's weapons had lost their flame, but the others still had it faintly. They had made their way back up their halls and they wee fighting off Shadows; hundreds of Shadows and more now. Chuck had collapsed from exhaustion and was trying to stay conscious. She was weakly shooting flaming arrows at Shadows. Drew stood over her and swung his still faintly flaming sword at the Shadows. AJ and Sadie were struggling with the Shadows on them; their swords barely had flames on them. The Shadows were pushing them hard. Archy and Adam weren't doing much better. One girl went to help each group of demigods. Shea to Sadie and AJ, Leila to Chuck and Dew, and Kat to Archy and Adam, though they knew they couldn't do much with out flames.

Sadie took a double take as she glanced to her right where Shea began to fight. "Shea?" She asked.

Shea didn't answer instead she yelled, "Your left!" Sadie swung her sword at the Shadow approaching.

"Thanks," Sadie muttered. She looked at Shea once more with a small smile, and then began to fight again.

**A/N Yes I am that evil to end it here. :) The suspense is killing you guys…yes I know… :) HAHA! LOL JK, Review please! Tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N Yes, I am that awesome I have gotten a chapter up a day sense Friday. There is a bear in the area today so im supposed to stay in the house. I was really planning on going to the park, or up to the fields to play soccer. No, I got to type this chapter. I bet you guys are all happy because of that! JK I was fine with typing toay! I really like this chapter. **

**And now, what you have all been waiting for, the big climax thing to end! CHAPTER 20! :) Please enjoy.**

"Where is the snake?" Drew asked Leila as she ran over to him and Chuck.

"Trapped, for now," Leila said. "Or well, slowed down, for now."

"Great," Chuck muttered, her eyes fluttering trying to stay open.

"Gods, you look exhausted."

"I am," Chuck mumbled.

"Go get your knives oiled again," Drew commanded dodging an attack from a Shadow and then burning it to nothingness. "You're no help with out it."

Leila ran quickly to the nearest oiled lantern. Instead of just oiling her blade she formed a pitcher made out of ice. It took a lot of concentration to actually form a pitcher. It was sloppy and rushed but she wasn't really counting on winning an award for it. Just the fact that she could make an ice sculpture out of nothing deserves a prize. She went to three lanterns and emptied the oil into the pitcher.

Running back to Chuck and Drew she dipped her knives in the pitcher and took Chuck's lighter to light them. Drew relit his so it was even more powerful now. Chuck had run out of arrows and was officially defenseless. She handed one of her knives to Chuck. She caught it easily without the flames touching her.

"Thanks," She said. Leila nodded and ran off with the lighter and her pitcher of oil dodging and stabbing every Shadow that got in her way. She ran into Archy, Adam and Kat first and defended them while they regenerated their blades back to fiery weapons. She ran to Sadie, Shea and AJ next and soon every one of them was fighting stronger then before with their weapons in stronger flames. They had made it through a good amount of Shadows and were close to Hecate and the sword.

The sword they could see better now. It was encased in a glass case formed of Shadows. It rested only feet away from the weak goddess, who had been protesting against the half-bloods telling them to turn back, but they wouldn't turn back after this long of a journey and being so close.

The basilisk broke through the hall and attacked the first group it saw, and it was the weakest link they had right then. The Shadows scattered. Drew had drifted slowly away from Chuck without noticing. She had been fighting off Shadows well while holding herself up against the wall. The moment Drew turned around, and the moment Leila began to run back to Chuck for help, the basilisk attacked her.

"Chuck!" Kat yelled. "Look out!"

Adam turned to look as Chuck swung the knife in front of her cutting off a fragment of the snake's tongue. It went ballistic and knocked Chuck to the side all because she cut off a bit of its tongue. Adam threw his sword like a javelin right at the snake hitting it in the side. The throw was strong enough to actually break the scaly skin, and red blood trickled out of its side. It hissed and changed its course for Adam.

"Thanks, Adam," Archy muttered. "It's after us now!"

They both dove in different directions just missing the basilisk's snaps. Adam ran to retrieve his sword, and nearly got there too, but the basilisk had quickly come out of the hall entirely and its tail smacked right into Adam and he flung to the side hitting the snake's scales, irritating it that much more. It wrapped its body in a sort of form that imprisoned Adam.

"It's blind!" Adam yelled rubbing his head. There was now a very large bump on it. "How does it do this?"

"It's a snake!" Sadie yelled, and attacked trying to get the attention of the basilisk away from Adam. "It can smell you! They use their tongues for that but Chuck cut some of that off so it is a—,"

"WE DON'T NEED THE FACTS, SADIE!" Drew yelled.

"Well then," Sadie muttered a little annoyed. She hacked at the hide of the snake but wasn't in a weak part on the skin, so the sales weren't' breaking, but she got its attention. It snapped at her, and she wasn't quick enough. It bit her in the arm and she fell to the ground. Adam ran for his sword and climbed over the cage the snake had tried to tangle him in.

AJ was at Sadie's side in seconds, it was impossible how fast he had gotten there, though no one questioned it. As the basilisk had gone down for another bite, AJ had gotten there and swung his sword at the creature's mouth leaving a nasty cut.

"Where did you come from?" Sadie demanded clutching her arm.

"Over there, why?"

"You were all the way over there less then five seconds before."

AJ looked at her oddly.

"Guys!" Kat yelled. "Break it up! It's—Ack!" The basilisk knocked her into a wall.

"You can't fight," AJ pointed out to Sadie. He looked at the basilisk that was now attacking Drew and Chuck. Sadie wanted to protest, but she got an idea.

"Go help them," Sadie said catching his gaze, "I'll get Hecate and the sword," She stood up shakily then ran off to the other side of the very large room. Luckily the basilisk didn't follow.

AJ ran over to Drew and Chuck. She still looked terrible, as if she was holding in all of her exhaustion all this time. She was still struggling to hold herself up against the wall and used the knife Leila had given her to at least attempt to deflect any blows the basilisk wants to take. Drew, being the strong fighter he is, was able to do as much as a strong and well and Chuck plus another average demigod could do.

Now two half-bloods were bitten. Sadie who was now attempting to break the chains that held Hecate, and Drew who had been wounded in an attempt to protect Chuck, which she was now really pissed off about. Kat seemed to have broken ribs but fought on ignoring them. Adam had a concussion not doubt, he was feeling dizzy al ready. Leila had a very nasty cut on her leg from skidding across the rocky ground. They were definitely losing.

"My Lady," Sadie pleaded with the goddess. "Why are you protesting?"

"The volcano is to erupt at 5 pm." The goddess said weakly.

"Its only 5 am, we are fine for now."

"Time is speeding, it is three in the afternoon and we are loosing time quickly."

"In the afternoon?" Sadie repeated with shock in her eyes. The goddess nodded sadly. Sadie quickened her pace remembering what happened on the ship and how time had sped up and they had gotten literally no where.

"Don't stress yourself child. Stay calm. The poison is weakening you."

Sadie's eyes grew wide and she looked down at her arm. It didn't look to good, bubbling and turning green were not signs of heath were they? Sadie shook off her dizziness and took off her back pack that seemed to weigh a ton now, even her clothes felt heavy against her skin.

The fight continued and the more the demigods fought the weaker and more tired they grew. Leila had now a broken leg from being thrown around more then once and Chuck was now out cold. Drew was now fighting blind as his vision blurred. The more he fought, the more the poison quickened to kill him, he could feel it, and Sadie could too, but it was slower for her.

AJ was now using his gun to shoot at the creature but it wouldn't affect it unless he was at point blank range. Nothing they did was working and they were weakening quickly.

Shea instantly got and idea. Kat distracted the large snake as Shea ran over quickly to AJ.

"Give me your gun," She said.

"What?" He questioned a little confused.

"I have an idea. If I can get close enough I can kill it. You're not in good enough shape. I'm the only on who hasn't been wounded. I'll risk it."

He hesitated at first but then AJ handed her his gun. "Distract it for me," She said. "Make it look in the other direction."

AJ ran to where Kat, Archy, Adam and Drew stood over Leila and Chuck. They all attacked the basilisk as it snapped at them, its poison threatening to wound them like it did Drew and Sadie. AJ's arm now felt numb and he was almost positive it was broken. He was barely able to hold his sword up now. Archy was experiencing the same thing, though it was her shoulder that hurt the most. It had been dislocated like Leila's had.

Suddenly Shea came in with a running leap as the creature had its head bent low. She got right on top of its head and shot the gun right into the scull and threw the mouth leaving a hole that went up from its brain to the bottom of the mouth. The basilisk's last action was to fling Shea off its head into the ceiling above, as the basilisk died, Shea fell.

"No!" Sadie yelled after finally releasing Hecate's bonds. "Shea!"

Drew collapsed to his knees holding his head. Kat fell to one knee clutching her side. Leila took one sigh of relief as the basilisk fell, but a cry out as Shea did also. Archy ran to her sister cursing under her breath.

"Oh my gods, Shea," She mumbled and knelt down next to her. New cuts covered her face, arms and legs. She certainly had broken ribs and a broken arm also. She looked like she was literally crushed but she forced a smile anyway.

"You guys did it," She murmured.

"We all did it," Archy corrected, then corrected herself, "You did it."

"I betrayed you guys," she said shaking her head.

"But you came back," Sadie called obviously hearing them.

"Children quickly," Hecate said. "The volcano it to destruct in moments."

"Already?" Sadie asked. Hecate nodded and as if by magic, each demigod was next to Hecate and Sadie, in the same positions they were in when they were yards away.

"There will come the day when we will return and succeed," The voice boomed in the halls. "But that day may not have been today. Good luck escaping on time," the lights turned off and the only light came from the encased sword and the light red hot metal of the half bloods weapons. Shea sat up with difficulty. She reached for the case.

"I don't know how to open it," Sadie murmured. "It looks impossible."

"Archy," Shea whispered. "Help me." The volcano began to rumble.

Archy moved and held her sister's hand they knelt and reached directly threw the shadow glass together. Their skin was glowing a black color and they as soon as they pulled out the sword, it disappeared. Shea collapsed, but Archy caught her.

"She needs help," Archy said.

"And she will receive it. Excellent work my children," Hecate said. "You accomplished this marvelously."

"We didn't win yet." Leila said. "We haven't gotten back yet, and we probably won't."

"Have you forgotten who you are with?" The weak goddess said with a sigh. "I created the portals, and they follow my command. We will take them."

"But we wont end up in the same place," AJ said.

"When you are with me you will. But I'm afraid you will pass out from the journey. The power will still over come you." Hecate paused. "It is now five, hurry and make the decision!"

"Let's go," Sadie said and the entire room began to rumble. Before leaving, AJ picked up his gun. Hecate nodded and the familiar blue ring of light appeared around them. With the help of each other, they all stepped through the portals passing out before reaching the other side. As they stepped through, the volcano exploded around them. They had escaped just in time. Every one of them were the tiniest bit scared not truly knowing if they all ended up in the same place. Only later did Sadie realize she left her back pack in the volcano.

**A/N GUESS WHAT?...OH well, I'm going to tell you anyway! That is the end of the final battle! Tell me what you think! Thanks for all of your support guys! But don't leave yet there are a few more chapters left and I will be making a sequel! You just need to wait! But you wont need to wait long to see what will happen next. Ahhh! I can't wait to get the next chapter up! :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N Wow….two chapters in one day. Stupid bear making me stuck inside. You know, I woul have gone to the park with the bear going around, but noooooo my mom had to get all protective and stuff… oh wel you guys are happy about the bear and stuff.. well here is chapter 21. You guys are so lucky about how good i am to you... No jk, i luv you guys! :) ENJOY!**

Like they did the last time they used the portals, all nine demigods woke up with blazing head aches. At first though, most were surprised to be live.

They were all in a marble room that looked like an infirmary, but it looked nothing like the one at camp. It was distinctively different with multicolored sheets and no wood at all.

Sadie sat up quickly but then quickly rolled back down with a groan.

"Are you guys up?" A voice asked. It was coming from the door. "Great! The council is meeting in two minutes!"

A man in his early twenties walked through the door. He had sandy blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing Greek robes and sandals. Chuck instantly knew who he was.

"Are you kids up to meeting more gods today?" The god asked. Honestly the nine demigods had had enough excitement to last them the rest of the summer. The only thing they wanted to do was stay lying down and sleep for another three days. Obviously, they had only slept a couple of hours.

But, you can't reject a call from a god. It would not be a very good thing to do when you just so happened came back from a quest saving the gods from war.

Reluctantly, the nine of them stood up feeling dizzy. Shea and Archy had woken up on beds right next to each other, and leaning against the wall between them, lay the sword of Hades.

"It may be smart to bring that," Apollo said. "My uncle is not one to be patient. I don't know if he knew you girls had it in your possession." Archy picked up the sword.

After taking a second to attempt to cure their dizziness, Apollo led all nine demigods to the door and out onto Olympus.

Every single one of them had let out a gasp. They emerged out of a temple like building that rested on a peak of a mountain. Steps led up to and even larger temple that could only define itself as the temple of the gods. The streets were lined with floating, stone bowls that were lit with fire that lit up the streets. Smaller temples and parks scattered down the steps that one way led to a door floating above Manhattan like the rest of the mountain and the other way it went up to the large temple. But that was the most bizarre part. This was Olympus, and it was floating five thousand feet above the Empire State Building.

Apollo led all nine of them up the stairs and towards the large temple. They passed dozens of statues of the gods. The worst part, they had to walk up a million steps to get to the largest temple. Apollo didn't break a sweat but Sadie and Drew must still have had a fever or something because they were both starting to sweat and breath hard.

"Who would design Olympus like this?" Kat asked. "I mean, it's beautiful, but so tiring."

"Annabeth Chase designed it all." Apollo said. "I understand most of you have met her." The few of them that actually had conversations with her, nodded.

Eventually, and finally, the ten of them reached the large red doors of the enormous temple. Apollo barely touched them, or didn't even touch them, and they opened to reveal a gigantic throne room that looked almost like a small stadium. Thirteen large thrones were in the center making a U shape and about a hundred or so other thrones were elevated looking down into the original thirteen. They were all distinctively different and all but one gold throne was occupied by a god. A few of the other elevated seats were not occupied also. In the center of all the thrones, a fire burned and a small girl sat by it tending it.

Apollo walked over to the empty golden, throne and growing in size with every step. He slipped into the chair gracefully then slumped back as if he was ready to relax.

At the head of the U, you couldn't argue that it was Zeus. He wore a stripped suit and held a lightning bolt in his hand the size of a javelin from back a camp. To his left, Hera sat eyeing the demigods that just walked in behind Apollo. Hecate was sitting in a misting throne that sparked with energy and magic. She was smiling with gratitude at the half-bloods. In fact, every eye in the enormous room was on them. Everyone was silent.

The nine heroes took a few more steps forward and then, at Adam's example, they knelt before the Olympians.

"Well," Hades said smugly glancing at his brother, Zeus. "I see we have some apologies in order."

"Yes," Athena said looking at her father. "We do."

Zeus slumped down in his chair by a tiny bit. He put his elbow on the arm of the chair and began to "bite his nails" to cover his mouth. "I, and many others, am sorry for accusing Hades of the god napping of Hecate."

"Goddess," Athena corrected which reminded all of the nine demigods of Sadie. Like mother like daughter.

"Goddess napping Hecate," Zeus mumbled.

"Thank you," Hades said and then turned to the half-bloods. "Archlilli, my sword," He remembered her promise.

With out a word, Archy began to stand, but then stopped and handed the sword to Shea. "You're the reason we won," Archy said. "It's your honor of giving a god back his lethal weapon."

With a smiled and a silent message shared between the half sisters, Shea walked to her father with the sword and her head held high. She knelt at the feet of her father, then handed him up his sword. Hades took the sword and it grew to the size of Zeus' lightning bolt. Hades smiled.

"Children," Poseidon said as Shea made her way back to her position. The nine of them had all stood now. "Please explain your journey."

After a moment of hesitation and consideration, Sadie stepped up and explained their journey. She didn't add the fact that Athena had helped them because that was technically not aloud. Also she left out the notebook entries from Luke. They didn't need to be mentioned or discussed. Or at least in Sadie's mind they didn't.

"The Shadows have been awoken," Hecate confirmed when many gods broke out in disagreement. "I have seen them with my own eyes. These heroes do not lie!"

"So you lied to Chiron, to be able to complete the quest," Dionysus mused. "You have gained the slightest bit of respect from me, and yet, lying to the camp has just earned you all kitchen duty for the rest of the week."

"We can discuss their punishments later," Athena said. "If they even _deserve_ punishments," she added glaring at Dionysus. He just shrugged.

"The Shadows are alive," Kat said bringing the council back on track. "And there a, like, a million of them!"

"We can't assume this," Nyx said form her throne. "There are no absolute signs."

"A goddess was kidnapped by them!" AJ said. "How is that not proof enough?"

"No attacks have been recorded," Hera said.

"A-Goddess-Was-Attacked," Leila said exaggerating each word.

"There are many forces of evil that could have taken Hecate," Artemis said. "I myself was taken those many years ago, but not by Shadows."

"You are not even old enough to know who the Shadows are," Demeter said strongly.

"Yes, I have never met them, but I have heard the stories and recordings of their attacks. I know enough."

"This is nonsense," Athena snapped. "Either the Shadows have risen or they haven't. Chiron, I assume, has been informed of the first attacks the Shadows placed on you." Sadie nodded to her mother. "We are arguing with out _children_ here. It is either that we will believe them, or we decide to ignore these attacks that have been claimed to have happened."

"Do we vote?" Zeus suggested. "All in favor of acknowledging these "attacks"?" Hecate, and a few other minor gods, plus Poseidon raised their hands. "All in favor of ignoring?" The others raised their hands showing the obvious majority.

"But that—," Chuck began but Archy grabbed her arm warning her not to protest.

Drew decided to try and change the subject. "I also think we deserve an apology," He said a little irritably looking at Hades. The half-bloods all looked at him wide eyed and mentally asked, _Are you crazy?_

"Yes, yes," Hades said. "Thanks you for returning my sword."

"I said apology," Drew said, his eyes narrow.

"Drew!" Leila and Adam hissed at the same time.

"Yes, fine," Hades said. "I am sorry young annoying heroes. I should not have accused you, though you were the only sensible ones to accuse."

Drew was about to say something else but Chuck stepped on his foot stopping him. Apollo seemed to be the only one who saw this and raised his eyebrows at his daughter. Chuck didn't seem to notice, or pretended not to.

"I believe we are done here," Zeus said his wife elbowed him lightly which was found rather shocking by everyone in the room. "Erm, and again thank you to out nine heroes who have saved the gods from war." He turned and left the throne room grumbling something about hating heroes.

"Well that leaves me feeling happy!" AJ said sarcastically joyful making the nine of them crack up but only for a moment. They stopped when Hera gave them an evil look that did not make any of them feel comfortable, but they still held back laughter as that made them even more hysterical.

Hecate came down from her thrown and reduced herself to normal size. "Children, I believe that everything is in grave danger. Because the gods have neglected to acknowledge the Shadows, it shows that the there may be danger lying a head," And without another word, she left them after squeezing Adam once on the shoulder him being the closest one to her.

"Again," AJ muttered. "Nothing but happy thoughts."

They all smiled, but they didn't laugh as the thought of Shadows coming after them was scary. Together, the nine of them made their way off Olympus and back to camp for the first time in a couple weeks. They had mixed feelings about going back: Nervous, anxious, scared (For what Mr. D might do to them) uneasy. They decided to take that together though.

**A/N Okay! That is the end of chapter 21! There is only going to be one of two more chapters in this story. *Tear* *tear* it seemed like only yesterday when I was making the submit the character thing where most of you guys gave me these characters! They have come so far! Okay! Well please Review! Thanks! Night!**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N So, I had this idea for this chapter and I was really considering not putting it in. It is sort of an extra chapter but it means something at the same time. I have decided officially that after this chapter there will be one more chapter until the next story. For a little sneak peak—the title (I am still choosing but this is the best one so far) is going to be **_**The Unfinished Prophecy**_**, or something like that. Okay, here is chapter 22!**

Every demigod was stopped by their immortal parent on their way out, who surprised them all. They had reached the end of the steps and had been walking on the stone path that led to the elevator that mot of them found impossibly true.

"Do not go spreading the rumors about the Shadows around camp," That is the first thing Athena said to all of them before pulling her daughter away to talk as the others did the same. They all wanted to shout at their parents and say "They aren't rumors!"

The only immortals that did not attend the council were Boreas, Zethes, Cal, and Khione. That left Leila to sit on a bench near the elevator and wait for her friends. She barely minded it. After what that group had threatened to do to her and the others, she didn't have much respect for any of them anymore.

"Adam," Poseidon said softly. "I am afraid to say that you are right about the Shadows."

"I saw how you voted," Adam said.

"Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if you did spread this around,"

"But Athena said that—,"

"When have I ever listened to what Athena has said?" Poseidon looked at his son as if he knew the answer.

"I don't know," Adam shrugged. "All's I know is that the Shadows were there, we weren't just seeing things, nor are we lying."

"I know that, but maybe just leaving these matters to the gods is not what we are in need of."

"So you want us to find a bunch of believers?"

"No, maybe that thought isn't that great." His father paused a moment. "Stay with these kids. They are a good group. You all have seen the same things and that can be very important. Stick together and we will all try to fix this."

Meanwhile Drew was being congratulated by his dad for standing up to Hades, though if he ever tried that with him, he would have ran him over with his Harley.

"Wait," Sadie said to her mother. "Back up. You want me to _forget_ everything we just went through?"

"Not forget," Athena corrected. "Not think about."

"So literally forget," Sadie said.

_Curses_, Athena thought. _Why do my children need to be so damn stubborn?_

"You had every reason to do what you did, Shea," Hades said to her. "Zeus has done man things to you and your mother."

"He killed her," Shea muttered. Archy's eyes went wide. That was why she had almost chosen against them.

"Yes, he does that a lot," Hades' eyes flashed a dark and deep color of red, but only for a moment. "Thanks to you though, you accomplished what was need to be accomplished. Because of you, the quest was a success. And thank you Archy. If it weren't for your very stubborn and determined personality, I would have blasted you unknowing of what would have been accomplished."

"Um, thanks?" Archy said with a cocked head. Hades smiled.

Chuck sat with her father on one of the benches. She had her legs pulled up so she was cross legged on the bench. She was pricking her finger along the string of her bow making a sort of tune. Her father sat next to her.

"If you believed us," Chuck mumbled. "Why didn't you vote that way?"

"It would have been a pointless vote." Apollo said softly. Chuck wanted to protest but of course she didn't seeing the logic in his answer.

"I'm glad the lighter did you all well," Apollo pointed to the lighter in her pocket.

"Did you really send the weapons?" Chuck asked. "I mean when we were claimed, was it all of you that sent them?"

Her father nodded. "We gave you the items we thought would be the most use to you. Some of the demigods didn't get an extra item, but I wanted you to feel special," Apollo beamed a pearly white smile and Chuck gave one back in return.

"Maybe," AJ said to his dad, "If we could have only spoken more…"

"You must remember that the council is not normally a place for half-bloods," Hermes said. "You weren't in the right place to be able to speak. Not at that time or with that particular topic."

"How many people will be hurt because of this?" AJ asked. "You have to at least consider what we _did_ see!"

"I have, but even Athena agrees this topic is to be left unnoticed until further notice."

"Who cares what Athena thinks?" AJ said a little too loudly making Athena turn in his direction, her eyes red with anger. Before she could do something, Sadie pulled her back to their own conversation. AJ continued again. "Who cares what the other gods think? What do you think, dad?"

Hermes didn't answer. He just looked at his son with pitty in his eyes. He wanted to believe the nine demigods, but somehow he couldn't.

"It would have been smarter too at least attempt and hear out what we were saying," Kat murmured to her father. She wouldn't meet his stare which was considered very rude but Zeus realized how all the half-bloods were acting stubborn. He didn't really acknowledge it.

"The council can't assume things that have no proof," Zeus said softly for the ninth time and yes, Kat had been counting.

"Hecate was abducted," Kat said for the tenth time and yes, Zeus had been counting.

"By forces unidentified," Zeus confirmed.

"Is that true?" Kat said now looking her father in the face, "Or do you just want to believe it?"

"Katherine," Zeus said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

"It's Kat," She snapped. "Thanks dad, for everything. Olympus is beautiful! Hope to see you again soon! Bye."

She turned towards the elevator and waited for the others who came soon after her. When they looked one last time at Olympus before the doors closed, they saw their parents looking back at them The gods gave a half hearted wave and some gave one back, some ignored their parents. The doors closed, and the nine half bloods had their last glimpses of Olympus, and their parents.

"Off to camp," Adam said.

"To receive our punishments from Dionysus," Shea muttered.

"Actually," Sadie said. "My mom's got that covered. We are good to go."

"I love your mom," Leila said with a sigh of relief and made some of them laugh. Then they were all laughing. Boy, they were a sight when the walked out into the lobby of the Empire State Building cracking up.

**A/N so today was my last day of school! Thank the gods! Okay! Please Review! :) thanks! Adios! ;)**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N So…It's the final chapter… :) HEHE!**

Transportation had been arranged by camp. Argus came with one of the camp vans. It was more than large enough to fit all nine demigods.

"How angry is Chiron?" Sadie asked breaking the silence and leaning up to the front seat. She had to ask, her curiosity over came her and having ADHD didn't help it. Argus shrugged and didn't make a very assuring face. Sadie slumped back into her seat, the seat belt locked and she got the most annoyed look on her face.

"Great," Kat muttered. "What a fantastic day this had been! What time is it?...11 o'clock, okay! I'm going right to my cabin when we get back."

Argus didn't argue, but he never speaks so he wouldn't have anyway. All eight of the demigods nodded but they knew that Chiron was going to stop them.

"Does anyone else find it odd that the gods decided to ignore the Shadows?" AJ asked, obviously still angry with the gods.

"I don't understand it," Sadie muttered. "Why wouldn't they believe us?"

"Or the real question is," Leila said, "Is why would they ignore us?"

"Hecate was kidnapped," Adam said. "What is so hard to believe about that?"

"I don't think that the gods _want_ to believe it," Kat said shakily. "Something may have happened with the Shadows that wasn't even recorded in Mythology. Have you ever heard stories about the Shadows?"

Sadie shook her head. "When we were at camp after we used the portals that one time, I looked them up. I went through our library, I searched them on the internet, heck, and I even asked Mr. D. He just looked at me oddly and didn't answer. I got nothing but comments from people going crazy because of the dark."

"Hades can do that," Shea said. "He can drive people insane using his helm of darkness."

"I am not looking forward to how this is going to turn out," Chuck muttered her eyes already closing. "Wake me up when we get there."

The drive to Camp Half Blood was about thirty minutes from New York, but the traffic along the bridges and tunnels made it so much longer. Argus tried to weave in and out of the traffic but to no avail. Only the true New Yorkers and Chuck were able to fall a sleep in the honking of horns and the screeching of brakes. That's what they grew up with.

They arrived at Camp Half blood at 1:30 a.m., and they escaped Chiron's lecture by protesting how tired they were, which wasn't a lie at all.

Trying to sneak into their cabins with out waking anyone was impossible. Sadie was attacked and asked so many questions. AJ and Leila were congratulated on not dying. Chuck was welcomed back and so many wondered how her captivity went. Apparently word had gotten out about what the truth really was, and most knew of Chuck's wandering Mt. Etna. She explained half heartedly what happened on the mountain, and then promised to finish in the morning. Archy and Shea got a small welcome back from the three other's in their cabin. They asked how the quest went, they said sarcastically, "just swell" and then went to bed. Drew, was not bothered one bit being that his cabin mates literally resented him, and Kat and Adam got no welcome back, they just slumped right into their beds being that there was no other person in that cabin.

The next morning everything was a little odd. The Jackson's had left and went back to their home once they got word of the nine of them being on Olympus safely. A lot of people asked why they lied about the quest. No one mentioned the Shadows at the gods' requests. Of course, they were all welcomed back as heroes as all were when they completed a quest successfully. At dinner eight shrouds were burned in their honor. Each represented the half-blood from the particular cabin. Each cabin made their siblings shroud. Athena made one for Kat, Hecate made one for Khione and Hermes made one for Poseidon.

After dinner, was a totally different story. The nine demigods didn't go to the camp fire, and neither did Chiron or Mr. D. They were all on the porch of the Big House.

"I still believe they deserve punishment," Mr. D mumbled.

"We have already decided against that," Chiron said. "But why would you have lied?"

"You wouldn't have let us go," Sadie said. "You would have just sent us out to finish the quest, and leave Chuck. That's what they wanted anyway, the Shadows. And don't flinch I know perfectly well that you know what happened on Olympus. They wanted us to leave Mt. Etna and continue on the quest which would have turned out to be a wild goose chase! Then when Chuck appeared there from the portals on accident they wanted lure us all there so we would die. They are planning something bigger then what just happened now that we succeeded."

"You kids need to get the fact that the Shadows have awoken out of your head." Mr. D said.

"We are not lying about this!" Drew yelled.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say," Mr. D didn't even look up from his Ipod that he was playing Pac-Man on.

"Why is it so hard to understand this?" Chuck asked. "It's so simple."

"Kronos rose twenty something years ago," Adam pointed out. "No one thought that would be possible."

"That is different," Chiron said.

"How?" Every single one of the demigods asked. Chiron didn't answer.

"You are most definitely right at what actions I would have made you take," Chiron said changing the subject.

"So if we would have done what you had told us," AJ said. "Chuck would have starved in those tunnels on Mt. Etna."

"Are you going to believe one thing we will tell you?" Leila asked.

"I am required to say no, but that doesn't mean my opinions are different."

"Okay," Leila said standing up. "I'm leaving unless you give me a good enough explanation why we aren't being listened to."

"The gods have agreed that this matter be untouched until further notice," Mr. D mumbled.

"That's not good enough." Leila said. The others got up also.

"I really don't care if you give us punishments for _succeeding_ at the quest," Shea said. "And I think I speak for everyone."

"Well—," AJ began but Kat elbowed him in the ribs.

"We are going to leave now," Archy said waiting for Chiron or Mr. D to say "No, you can't," but they didn't move. "Okay, bye."

The nine of them walked off the porch feeling terrible. They didn't care what Mr. D thought, but making Chiron angry wasn't making them very happy. They definitely could have handled that better. They didn't go to the campfire that night. Instead they just took a walk around camp in silence until someone finally spoke up.

"We didn't finish the prophecy," Sadie muttered as they all sat down in the sand on the beach. "We got to the line of, _to_ _save the lost item in the end_."

"Oh yeah," Chuck mumbled, "The prophecy. I totally forgot about that."

"The quest isn't over," AJ said.

"No, the quest is," Adam said. "Out lives aren't. That wasn't a prophecy for just the quest we were on—,"

"It was telling us what is going to happen," Kat mumbled. "It's not over."

Those last three words rung in their heads.

_It's not over_. They weren't done. Nothing had changed; they were still in the middle of a war with the Shadows.

_It's not over._

There was more to come and the nine half bloods didn't look like they were prepared for it. They didn't want anything else to happen. They all looked at each other with clear fear in their eyes.

_It's not over._

**A/N And that is the last chapter! WOO HOO! All finished! :) I'll try and get the next story up soon! I have nothing better to do the rest of the day so you may get it today! Yeah! Or not so don't get too exited! :) Well my first day of Summer Vacation has been full of boredom and nothing but boredom lies ahead so you may get something else today. :)Tell me if I ended it well because that was always something I have trouble with, ending things… Oh well! Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	25. It's up!

**A/N it is up! The story is called The Unfinished Prophecy! Go check it out! :)**


End file.
